Neo Regnum Cordis
by Daizel Vanister
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde que Sora se embarcó en su misión para salvar a los mundos de la oscuridad. Sin embargo un nuevo mal ha traído de vuelta a los Descorazonados y nuevos héroes pelearán para salvar los mundos que ahora se encuentran amenazados.
1. Prólogo

Esta historia involucra los argumentos de los juegos principales de la saga "Kingdom Hearts". Sin involucrar directamente a sus protagonistas (al menos por el momento), ni a las películas o personajes de "Disney". Pero si involucrará a más de uno de los animes más populares y que en particular a un servidor le gustan.

Neo Regnum Cordis

Pensando en ti donde quiera que estés.

Rogamos para que nuestras penas terminen

y esperamos que nuestros corazones se unan.

Ahora seguiré adelante y realizaré este deseo.

Y ¿quién sabe?, empezar un nuevo viaje tal vez no sea tan difícil

o tal vez ya haya comenzado.

Existen muchos mundos

pero todos comparten el mismo cielo…

un mismo cielo, un mismo destino.

-Kairi-

- Despierta…No tengas miedo.

Un par de ojos esmeralda reaccionaron ante la misteriosa voz sólo para encontrarse en medio de la total oscuridad.

- ¿D…dónde estoy? – Preguntó confundido el joven de ojos verdes.

- Hace mucho tiempo la oscuridad trató de apoderarse de todos los mundos. Pero los héroes de la luz se levantaron para impedirlo.

- ¿Quién eres? –Buscó a alguien.

- Durante mucho tiempo los mundos han vivido en tranquilidad, pero me temo que se aproxima una situación similar a las que ya se han vivido.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó el confundido joven tratando de avanzar en la oscuridad; sin embargo al dar el primer paso el aleteo de cientos de aves provenientes de una gran plataforma circular, sumergida en la misma oscuridad, sobre la cual él se encontraba parado; aclararon el espació revelando una ostentosa imagen. La plataforma realmente era un gran vitral flotando en la nada.

- Estos son algunos de los héroes que en el pasado enfrentaron a la oscuridad. Ahora ha llegado tu turno…

- ¿Mi… turno? – Exclamó mientras admiraba el vitral bajo sus pies; observando muchos rostros desconocidos para él. Y, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que todas las personas en la gran ilustración tenían algo en común. Todos sostenían una gran llave, tan grande como una espada.

- Tu viaje comienza ahora. Escoge entre las cuatro esencias y tu camino será revelado. No temas, sabrás cual escoger.

Sin comprender lo que pasaba, el vitral reveló cuatro pedestales en los extremos de la superficie circular, estos formaban una cruz. El joven observó a todas direcciones contemplando los distintos símbolos dentro de las esferas sobre cada uno de los pedestales; una gota, un tornado, una roca y en particular el que llamó más su atención, el de una flama.

Se dirigió sin titubear a esta esfera la cual poseía cierto brillo que atraía su atención; no podía quitar sus ojos de la esfera. Y sin que lo notara, su mano se encontraba a centímetros de hacer contacto con la esencia. A pesar de estar tan confundido, no tenía miedo y estaba seguro de que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

De pronto tuvo una sensación extraña que recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras la esfera desaparecía ante sus ojos, luego le siguieron el resto de los pedestales.

- Has sido elegido por el fuego. El fuego te ha traído a este lugar, para provocar tu despertar.

- ¿Por qué a mí?

-Tu viaje estará lleno de peligros y pruebas que deberás de superar. Conoce a tus enemigos joven guerrero.

Sin poder hacer más preguntas a la misteriosa voz; unos ojos amarillos emergieron del suelo acompañados de unos cuerpos oscuros… Las sombras cobraban vida.

- ¡¿Q…qué son esas cosas?

- La oscuridad siempre busca saciar su hambre, toma la forma que necesite para lograr sus objetivos. Los _Descorazonados_ buscan los corazones de las personas… Sin embargo, no debes titubear. Tus nuevos poderes te protegerán. Tu sabes que hacer.

- Y…yo no sé… - El joven miraba nervioso a las oscuras criaturas de ojos amarillos que se acercaban a él. Mas, como si de verdad supiese lo que hacía, llevó su mano hasta su pecho donde se llenó de una energía luminosa y al momento de extender su brazo en dirección a uno de sus atacantes, una flama salió despedida de su mano y al hacer contacto con el Descorazonado, fue destruido.

- Lo has hecho bien. Desafortunadamente no siempre podrás depender de tus nuevos poderes. Toma una decisión y revela tu camino joven guerrero.

Nuevamente surgieron pedestales del suelo, pero los Descorazonados le rodeaban y sin tener mucho tiempo para pensar, corrió al primer pedestal que pudo y tomó la espada que flotaba sobre este. El resto de las armas desaparecieron y con gran facilidad derrotó a todos los enemigos con su nueva arma.

- El camino que yace ante ti es prometedor, mas no debes permitir que la confianza se apodere de ti. Tu viaje sólo comienza. Observa tú sombra.

Cuando el joven dio la vuelta para mirar se encontró con la sorpresa de que su sombra se levantaba del suelo y tomaba una figura muy distinta a la suya. Sus pies se cubrieron en unas botas metálicas; sus manos y dedos se alargaban y su rostro desaparecía bajo el casco de una armadura escarlata.

El joven trató de huir de la inquietante aparición, sin embargo al finalizar el vitral sólo le esperaba un vació oscuro. Sin tener otra opción, se dio la vuelta, únicamente para descubrir que su sombra totalmente transformada, se disponía a atacarlo con la espada que sus alargados dedos sujetaban. Sin embargo a pesar de estar asustado, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin anticiparlo, la armadura comenzó a disparar ráfagas de fuego de la misma forma que él lo había hecho antes; logró evitar el contacto con la lluvia de fuego. Una vez que se encontró fuera del constante ataque decidió usar la misma estrategia, pero la armadura no se movió un centímetro mientras recibía los ataques descoordinados del joven. Una gran cantidad de humo cubrió la zona de combate; el joven agitado, se disponía a descansar cuando un gran viento proveniente del centro disipó todo el humo.

- No… no es posible - La armadura había alejado el humo con un sólo movimiento de su espada y no tenía el mínimo rasguño.

No lo pensó dos veces, el joven se dispuso a atacar a su oponente con su espada; la velocidad de la armadura era impresionante y bloqueaba todos los ataques con su espada sin hacer gran esfuerzo ni movimientos forzados. El joven dejó de atacar y bajó la guardia por un segundo, lo cual fue suficiente para que la armadura acertara un golpe en su rostro que lo envió al borde de la plataforma.

"No hay forma en que lo pueda derrotar", pensaba el joven para sí mismo mientras se levantaba resistiendo el dolor.

La esperanza no lo abandonó y al recordar la forma de reaccionar de la armadura ante sus ataques dedujo una estrategia de combate.

Disparó nuevamente una ráfaga de fuego la cual, como la vez pasada, creó una gran pantalla de humo. La armadura no tardó en agitar su espada para hacer que el humo desapareciera. Sin embargo cuando éste se desvaneció no había nada a su alrededor.

- ¡Te tengo! – Exclamó el joven por encima del de humo que quedaba sobre la armadura.

Acertó un golpe directo al casco de su rival provocando la caída de este. Al dar la vuelta y ver la inerte apariencia decapitada de la armadura. La espada del joven desapareció sin que él entendiera por qué. Se acercó al casco que yacía cerca de él y descubrió que estaba tan vació como el resto de la armadura.

Esta se desplomó y al instante se convirtió en un fuego interminable que consumió toda la superficie del vitral.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando? – Su cuerpo también fue cubierto por las llamas, no tenía escapatoria.

- No debes de temer. Tu viaje comienza. La hora ha llegado. Salvarás a los mundos de caer en la oscuridad…

La incontrolable energía de las llamas comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco mientras escuchaba estas palabras. Todo quedó en una completa oscuridad.

- ¡Ah! – Gritó justo antes de que su cabeza se estrellara contra el suelo. Quedó tirado a un lado de su cama sobre la cual todavía tenía una pierna; mirando extrañando el resto de la habitación reconoció su cuarto y lo que le había pasado - ¿Un… sueño? – Se levantó y frotó su largo y puntiagudo cabello rojo mientras bostezaba.

- ¡Anek, baja, el desayuno está listo! – Al escuchar su nombre levantó la cabeza y apartó sus largos flecos blancos de su frente mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Excelente, enseguida bajo, mamá!


	2. Estrella Fugaz

_Capítulo 1: Estrella fugaz_

Una vez que Anek se arregló, bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta la cocina donde se encontraba su familia.

- ¡Hermanito! – Una pequeña saltó sobre la mesa mientras gritaba emocionada por ver a Anek. Tan aprisa que apenas se logró ver su rosado y largo cabello.– ¡Buenos días! –Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

- Buenos días, Mirahi – Respondió Anek abrazando a su hermana cuya cabeza apenas llegaba a su abdomen.

- Buenos días, Anek – Dijo una mujer, mientras servía el desayuno sobre cuatro platos.

- Buenos días, mamá – Respondió, mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto con su hermana.

- Hola hijo, ¿dormiste bien? – Preguntó un hombre desde la cabecera con una gran sonrisa mientras sujetaba una taza de café.

- Hola papá, sí gracias – Respondió Anek mientras su madre se sentaba y todos se disponían a desayunar.

- Yo te escuché gritar… - Dijo Mirahi mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

- En serio, ¿tuviste alguna pesadilla? –Preguntó su madre.

- ¿Qué soñaste? –Preguntó su padre.

- Um…no lo recuerdo –Respondió Anek nervioso – Y ¿qué es eso? –Preguntó, al ver un sobre bajo el codo de su padre, para desviar la conversación.

- Oh, una carta que me enviaron. Toma, léela – Respondió su padre mientras le entregaba el sobre. Anek sacó la carta del sobre y leyó:

"Querido señor Blezmar: Sabemos que es usted dueño de la biblioteca más importante y grande de la ciudad. Hemos de informarle que en nuestra más reciente expedición hayamos un antiguo libro con información nueva respecto a la formación y origen del continente. Quisiéramos que lo valorara y agregará a su gran colección ya que no podemos pensar en una persona mejor que usted para que se ocupe de este gran descubrimiento. Gracias de antemano y saludos a su familia. Atentamente: El equipo de arqueólogos del distrito cuatro."

- ¡Qué emocionante! –Dijo Mirahi.

- Vaya, y yo que creía que no sucedía mucho en tu biblioteca –Dijo Anek alegre.

- Lo sé, lo sé; pero ¿qué puedo hacer? No puedo dejar a esos pobres arqueólogos esperando. Cuando alguien necesita al "gran Blezmar Gistranova", siempre recibirá la ayuda esperada – Exclamó su padre riendo egocéntricamente.

- Querido… - La voz de su madre interrumpió la risa de su padre a la vez que un escalofrió recorría su espalda enchinando su puntiagudo cabello blanco - ¿Por qué no me habías informado sobre esto? – Preguntó con esa sonrisa relajada que lo asustaba tanto a él como a Anek ya que a pesar de estar sonriendo la atmósfera a su alrededor se volvía tan oscura que hasta parecía que su largo cabello pelirrojo flotaba sobre sus hombros.

- Eh…b…bueno. Hi…Hizaru…yo… – Tartamudeaba Blezmar escondido detrás de Anek el cual también estaba espantado.

- ¡M…miren la hora que es!, hoy es el último día de clases y no queremos llegar tarde ¿verdad? – Dijo Anek nervioso mientras tomaba a Mirahi de la mano, la cual se encontraba muy tranquila ante aquella incómoda situación.

- Es verdad, adiós papá – Mirahi le dio un beso en la mejilla a Blezmar el cual estaba totalmente petrificado – Adiós, mami.

- Adiós cariño, cuídate mucho – Respondió Hizaru abrazando a su hija y por un segundo la atmósfera regresó a la normalidad, sin embargo – Anek… -

- ¿S…sí? – Anek volteó antes de salir de su casa y vio a su madre con la misma temible expresión.

- Avisa que la directora llegará tarde hoy… -Frase a la cual Blezmar reaccionó.

- E…está bien – Dijo Anek sonriendo nerviosamente mientras leía claramente en los ojos de su padre "No me dejes sólo…" pero Anek no pudo hacer nada y una vez que él y su hermana cruzaron la puerta todo se encontraba tranquilo aunque Anek no podía dejar de pensar en el bienestar de su padre.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Mirahi sonriente.

- Um…claro – Respondió Anek y caminaron hacía la escuela.

- Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?

- ¿A ti no te puedo engañar, verdad?

- Nop – Respondió Mirahi, inocente.

- Fue muy extraño, nunca había tenido un sueño así… - Comenzó a relatar.

- ¡Anek! – Un grito a la distancia lo interrumpió; los dos reconocieron la voz. Y cuando la silueta de cabello castaño alborotado estuvo frente a ellos, los saludó formalmente – Hola, compañero –Dijo un poco agitado.

- Hola, Alich1

- Y hola, pequeña Mirahi

- Ya no soy pequeña, pronto cumpliré 12, Alich – Protestó, Mirahi.

- Bien, entonces le pido una disculpa señorita – Respondió Alich y rió junto con Anek.

- ¡Alich! – Nuevamente se escuchó un grito a la distancia; Anek advirtió una silueta que se acercaba y al ver el par de coletas anaranjadas que colgaban de su cabeza supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

- ¿Acaso no es…? – Preguntó Mirahi.

- ¡¿Por qué no me esperaste…? – Exclamó la chica a la distancia mientras se acercaba.

-¡Alich eres un grosero, no sabes cómo tratar a las mujeres! Ahora se por qué no tienes novia – Esta frase golpeó en el corazón de Alich como una flecha, aunque esa no fue la intención de Mirahi – Oh, mira, son mis amigas; nos vemos, hermanito – Dijo y corrió hacia un grupo de chicas de su misma edad.

- Que te diviertas – La despidió Anek y volteó a ver a su afectado amigo.

- N…no importa lo que diga tu hermana. Yo soy un gran chico y sé cómo tratar a las mujeres... – Dijo Alich recobrando la compostura cuando fue interrumpido por el golpe de un maletín escolar que plasmó su rostro contra el suelo.

- ¡Eres un descarado y cínico! – Gritó la chica de coletas mientras acomodaba sus lentes y recogía su maletín de la cabeza de Alich - …Hola Anek – Agregó sonriente.

- Hola Liumi, buenos días – Respondió Anek acostumbrado al extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

- ¡Patán, dijiste que pasarías a lado de mi casa para que viniéramos juntos a la escuela y pasaste corriendo! – Exclamó molesta Liumi al inmóvil cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

- ¿De verdad, hiciste eso Alich? – Preguntó Anek.

- Yo pasé por su casa, nunca dije que me detendría… - Habló desde el suelo con el rostro boca abajo y en ese instante la superficie sobre la que estaba se llenó de grietas causadas por el gran impacto de un segundo golpe que Liumi le dio nuevamente con su maletín.

- ¡Idiota…! – Exclamó y recogió su maletín – Los veré después, dense prisa o llegarán tarde... – Agregó y se retiró muy molesta.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Anek mientras Alich se levantaba y sacudía de su cabeza, el polvo que había recogido del suelo. Se quedó callado un momento hasta que algo pareció molestarle en la boca. Escupió una piedra que embonaba perfectamente en el centro de las grietas donde había estado su rostro - … ¿Ahora estás bien? –

- ¡No entiendo porque se comporta así!

- Deberías de tratarla mejor.

- ¿De qué lado estás?

- Del que no escupe piedras.

- Muy gracioso...

- Sólo digo que si la tratas así, ella nunca te… - El sonido de una campana interrumpió su conversación.

-¡Oh no, llegaremos tarde! – Dijo Alich fingiendo preocupación.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa? – Preguntó Anek pero Alich había empezado a correr – Oye regresa, no me dejaste terminar.

- No te oigo, tengo prisa.

Las clases pasaban de largo para todos los estudiantes; era el último día y todos estaban más preocupados pensando qué harían en las vacaciones que en prestarle atención a sus maestros.

Pero los pensamientos de Anek tenían otro rumbo. No podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido. Miraba su mano y contemplaba el paisaje que le otorgaba la ventana a lado de su pupitre. Algo era diferente, pero él no sabía que.

Las clases terminaron y como era de esperarse todos los alumnos gritaron emocionados y corrieron por los pasillos descontroladamente. Anek, sin embargo, caminaba tranquilo hacia la salida cuando fue encontrado por Alich.

- ¡Anek! ¿Acaso no estás feliz? – Preguntó con su brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo.

- Claro...

-Estuviste distraído en clase. Bueno ¿y quién no?

- Siento que algo no es igual… - Dijo Anek pensativo.

- Claro que nada es igual; hoy todo cambia. Debemos celebrar – Dijo Alich alegre. Anek le sonrió, sabía de cualquier forma que su amigo no comprendería lo que le fuese a decir.

- ¡Hermanito!

- M…Mirahi – Su hermana había aparecido de la nada.

- Pero si es la "señorita" Mirahi – Dijo Alich burlándose; Mirahi le sacó la lengua como respuesta.

- ¿Qué sucede Mirahi? – Preguntó Anek inclinándose para quedar a la misma altura que su hermana.

- Sólo vine a decirte que iré a la casa de una de mis amigas para festejar el fin de las clases.

- ¿Ves?, hasta tu hermana menor va a una fiesta.

- ¿Ya le has avisado a mamá?

- Sí. Oh, casi lo olvido. Mamá va a salir a una junta especial de último momento con otras escuelas. Es algo así como un congreso, pero durará un par de días.

- ¿De verdad?, eso sí que es de último momento – Dijo Anek sorprendido.

- Papá también se ha ido, vino a despedirse pero no te encontró. Dejó esto para ti.

- ¿Papá también se fue? – Preguntó mientras recibía un papel de su hermana.

- Sip, estaremos solos por el fin de semana. Bueno ya me voy; adiós hermanito – Dijo Mirahi alegre mientras corría con sus amigas.

- Oh, ¡Cuídate, no llegues tarde! – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, hasta que Mirahi desapareció de su vista. Abrió el papel que había recibido y leyó el mensaje en él: "¡Sorpresa, aún estoy con vida! Lamento no haberme despedido de ti en persona. Salí de la ciudad demasiado rápido. Espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones y te deseo suerte con mamá. Te quiero." El mensaje terminaba con un dibujo muy parecido al rostro de su padre mostrando una "v de victoria". Suspiró ligeramente y guardó el recado en su bolsa. Volteó a ver a Alich el cual sostenía en su rostro una mirada alegre aunque perturbadora - ¿Q…qué sucede?

- ¿No te das cuenta?, tienes la casa para ti solo. ¡Organicemos una fiesta!

- Alich, nadie va a la casa del hijo de la directora; especialmente desde la última vez.

- Oh claro, "la sonrisa macabra" – Recordó Alich – Bien entonces podemos invitar a las chicas más lindas y sexys de la escuela. Sólo les decimos que tu madre no estará y estaremos solos tu y yo con muchas chicas atractivas y podremos bailar e incluso jugar "botella" y… - Nuevamente la narración del soñado plan de Alich se vio interrumpida por el golpe de un maletín que llevó su rostro al suelo.

- ¡Degenerado, no tienes que decir más, el resto es predecible! – Dijo Liumi mientras recogía su maletín y acomodaba sus lentes – Y más vale que tu no hayas estado pensando en apoyar su idea – Agregó hacía Anek mientras el resto de sus compañeros observaban la escena sin palabras y se preguntaban si Alich seguía con vida.

- No, no, no; para nada – Anek negó con la cabeza desesperadamente al verse amenazado por el maletín de Liumi – En realidad esperaba celebrar el fin de las clases contigo y Alich en mi casa – Añadió más tranquilo.

- ¿Lo dices enserio, Anek? – Preguntó entusiasmada, Liumi.

- Claro – Respondió Anek alegre.

- ¡Estupendo, iré a cambiarme! – Dijo Liumi y entró al baño más cercano que encontró.

- E…espera, ¿cambiarse? – Preguntó Anek extrañado. Detrás de él Alich se levantaba sujetando su cabeza totalmente mareado.

- ¡En serio!, ¡¿Qué guarda en ese maletín? – Exclamó mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos por el hecho de que no estaba herido – De verdad Anek, no sé cuánto más pueda soportar esto.

- Su relación siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria. Pienso que fuiste hecho para soportarlo – Dijo Anek sonriendo.

- Sí, sí; lo que digas, oye espera… ¡¿La invitaste a tu casa también? – Exclamó Alich sujetando la camisa de Anek.

- Lo hice y más te vale ir si es que no quieres recibir más golpes de su maletín.

- Oh esto es malo, tenemos que escapar.

- Tienes que calmarte, la estamos esperando; llegará en cualquier comento.

- ¡Ah te voy a matar!

- Ya estoy lista – Anek y Alich voltearon al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con una chica en un hermoso vestido blanco y su largo cabello anaranjado colgando por sus hombros - ¿Q…qué les pasa? – Preguntó apenada al ver que los dos estaban boquiabiertos.

- ¿Nos está hablando a nosotros? – Preguntó Alich en voz baja.

- Claro que nos habla a nosotros. Lo siento; te ves hermosa, Liumi – Dijo Anek soltando su camisa de las manos de Alich.

- Gracias Anek.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Alich al escuchar el nombre de su amiga.

- ¿Qué opinas Alich, te gusta? – Preguntó Liumi alegre.

- P…pero te ves…linda...

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Pero, ¿qué has hecho con Liumi?

- Yo soy Liumi tonto.

- No me engañas, Liumi no se puede ver así de linda – Anek dio un paso atrás y el rostro de Alich una vez más llegó al suelo con la fuerza que el maletín de Liumi ejerció sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Anek, vámonos! – Dijo Liumi mientras sujetaba el cuello de la camisa de Alich.

- Sí, vamos – Dijo Anek y siguió a Liumi la cual arrastraba el cuerpo inerte de Alich mientras que el resto de sus compañeros los observaban sin palabras.

Estando en su casa, Anek también se cambió por una ropa más cómoda y mientras platicaba con Liumi preparaba la cena.

- Creo que esta vez exageraste – Dijo Anek preocupado.

- Él se lo busco, ya despertará – Alegó Liumi observando a Alich que yacía sobre un sofá con una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza. Apartó la vista y suspiró.

- Descuida, él te quiere; sólo que no sabe cómo decirlo.

- Gracias, Anek. Hablando de otra cosa. Tal vez creas que engañas a todo el mundo pero no a mí. Dime ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Lo notaste?

- Alich no es nada sensible con estos asuntos, no sé porque te extraña.

- Lo sé… – Guardó silencio – Fue un sueño.

- ¿Un sueño?

- No lo recuerdo con claridad, pero creo que involucraba fuego, espadas y criaturas oscuras... – Liumi escuchaba atentamente – No puedo decir que fue una pesadilla, pero tampoco fue un sueño placentero. Nunca había soñado algo así y desde hoy en la mañana siento que algo es diferente…en mí.

- ¿Se lo dijiste a tus padres?

- N…no; pero seguro no es nada, pronto lo olvidaré. El espagueti está listo – Dijo Anek tratando de evitar el tema. El cuerpo de Alich se levanto como una palanca al escuchar lo último que dijo Anek, arrojando así la bolsa de hielos contra la pared.

- Te dije que despertaría, piensa con el estómago – Dijo Liumi despreocupada.

- Deberías tener eso en mente – Dijo Anek sonriendo.

- ¡¿Q…qué quieres decir? – Exclamó Liumi apenada.

- ¡Huele delicioso! – Dijo Alich desde la mensa donde ya se había sentado.

- Comamos entonces – Dijo Anek sirviendo los platos mientras Liumi se sentaba.

- ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí? Ya ha anochecido y ¿cuándo te cambiaste de ropa Anek? – Preguntó Alich confundido. Todos rieron y cenaron mientras comentaban todo lo que habían vivido ese año escolar. Anek recogió los platos ayudado por Liumi. Estaban alegres de poder disfrutar momentos tranquilos como ese; no obstante:

- ¡Chicos, miren eso! – Exclamó abruptamente Alich desde la mesa apuntando a la ventana enfrente de él. Anek y Liumi apresuradamente buscaron con la mirada lo que Alich había visto a través de la ventana; pero este se levantó y salió aprisa de la casa riendo felizmente. Sus amigos no lograban comprender que era lo que pasaba y lo siguieron al exterior de la casa.

- ¡¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Anek intrigado.

- ¡Miren el cielo! – Respondió Alich sonriendo. Anek y Liumi levantaron la cabeza y sus ojos quedaron asombrados al descubrir pequeños pero largos rayos de luz que dibujaban curvas en el oscurecido cielo antes de desaparecer por completo.

- N…nunca había visto una lluvia de estrellas – Dijo Liumi emocionada.

- Esto es increíble... – Dijo Anek maravillado. Ninguno de ellos podía describir lo que sentían al ver aquel espectáculo luminoso. No podían despegar sus ojos del cielo ni mover uno solo de sus músculos. Todo parecía estar tan calmado que no hacía falta decir ni hacer nada. De pronto una de las estrellas trazó una trayectoria irregular, tan distinta que a los ojos de Anek y sus amigos parecía que se hacía cada vez más grande. Anek tardó un poco en comprender lo que pasaba pero advirtió a tiempo a sus amigos - ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó arrojándose sobre ellos para protegerlos. La estrella aterrizó con la fuerza enfrente de la casa de Anek abriendo un gran hueco en la tierra.

- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Exclamó Alich mientras ayudaba a Liumi a ponerse de pie.

- E…eso no puede ser una estrella – Dijo Liumi desconcertada.

- ¡¿Están bien? – Preguntó Anek agitado. Sus amigos asintieron estaban muy aturdidos por el impactante suceso que acababan de presenciar. Anek se acercó lentamente al humeante cráter enfrente de ellos; sus amigos querían detenerlo pero no tenían aliento para decir nada. Cuando se encontró justo enfrente del agujero y el humo había desaparecido sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos que en ese momento tratando de contener la sorpresa.

-¡Es…una…persona! – Exclamó lo más fuerte que su boca le permitió. Sus amigos sin decir absolutamente nada se acercaron rápidamente a lado de Anek y los tres pudieron contemplar el cuerpo de un joven de su edad de cabello largo color azul, con una especie de armadura en el pecho y sujetando un cristal en forma de estrella el cual resplandecía en su puño.

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando? – Gritó Alich fuera de sí ante aquella situación.

- C…creo que está con vida – Dijo Anek examinando el cuerpo del misterioso joven. Sin embargo antes de que pudiesen digerir todos los extraños hechos que vivían, las sombras de todos los objetos a su alrededor cambiaban su forma y se levantaron del suelo con una forma humanoide y un par de inexpresivos ojos amarillos.

- ¡N…no, no puede ser; esas son las criaturas de mi sueño! – Exclamó Anek cayendo a lado del joven por la sorpresa que este hecho le provocó.

-¡¿Hablas enserio? – Preguntó Liumi asustada.

- ¡¿Qué sueño, de qué hablan, qué son esas cosas? – Preguntaba Alich descontrolado.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! – Gritó Liumi; pero Anek se encontraba petrificado.

- ¡No me importa qué sean esas cosas, no parecen tener buenas intensiones, yo me encargaré de ellos! – Dijo Alich y se lanzó al ataque.

- ¡Anek, Anek, por favor has algo, Anek…! – Liumi trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, pero todo era inútil.

- Levántate. No tengas miedo…

-¡E…esa voz! – Dijo Anek recobrando la conciencia - ¡Liumi cuida de él! – Anek dejó al misterioso joven con su amiga para ayudar a Alich que combatía a las oscuras criaturas.

- ¡Qué gusto que desearas ayudar Anek! – Dijo Alich agitado.

- Lo lamento Alich… - Se disculpó y se puso en guardia.

No importaba de que manera atacaran o con cuanta fuerza; las criaturas eran iguales a una sombra se escondían en el suelo y se transportaban sobre el mismo; no podían acertar un solo golpe a sus enemigos.

- ¡Demonios, son muy rápidos! – Exclamó Alich.

- ¡Tenemos que pensar en algo, rápido! – Dijo Anek.

- ¡Ah! – Liumi gritó al ser rodeada por estas criaturas.

- ¡Liumi! – Gritaron Anek y Alich mientras corrían al ver a su amiga en peligro.

Los oscuros seres no pudieron atravesar la superficie líquida de una burbuja que había aparecido de la nada protegiendo en su interior a Liumi. Antes de que pudieran si quiera imaginar de dónde había venido esa burbuja, esta se convirtió en flechas que fueron disparadas a los demonios de ojos amarillos acabando con ellos. Liumi estaba a salvo.

Lentamente se levantó el chico que yacía a lado de Liumi dentro de agujero en la tierra y sin decir una sola palabra sus manos expulsaron burbujas y grandes cantidades de agua con los que atacó a los oscuros seres destruyéndolos uno a uno.

Anek estaba totalmente impresionado; Alich no le dio importancia y corrió con Liumi para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Una vez que todos los seres fueron destruidos el joven se quedó inmóvil de espaldas a Anek. Este advirtió que una de las criaturas que quedaba con vida se acercó rápidamente y se lanzo al ataque contra el joven.

- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó Anek extendiendo su brazo del cual salió expulsada una gran flama que destruyó al último de los oscuros enemigos.

- ¿Q…qué hiciste…Anek? – Preguntó Alich atónito a lado de Liumi la cual no tenía palabras ante lo que había visto. No eran los únicos, ni el mismo Anek podría haber respondido ya que estaba tan o más impresionado que ellos, además de asustado.

El joven que yacía inmóvil enfrente de él, se desplomó en el suelo sin decir nada; Anek no podía dejar de contemplar su mano.

- ¿Q…qué está pasando conmigo? – Fue lo único que pudo articular.

1 "Alich" se pronuncia Alik


	3. Ser Fuerte

Capítulo 2: Ser Fuerte

Anek y Alich se encontraban sentados en la mesa dónde habían comido. Estaban callados; cada uno pensando y tratando de comprender que había sido lo que acababa de pasar. El misterioso joven se había desmayado y decidieron resguardarlo en el interior de la casa; yacía detrás de ellos recostado en un sofá y justo al lado de él se encontraba Liumi también dormida ya que la agitación fue demasiado para ella.

- Por favor Anek, dime que estoy soñando… - Dijo Alich mientras frotaba su rostro.

- Lo siento, Alich… no es así. – Respondió Anek con la mirada perdida en su mano.

- ¡Entonces explícame ¿qué fue todo eso?

- ¡Yo tampoco lo sé!

- Primero, la lluvia de estrellas y luego, ese sujeto cayó como meteorito enfrente de nosotros y resulta que puede echar agua como si fuera una fuente y además, esas criaturas… - Alich se quedó pensativo y miró fijamente a su amigo - ¡Tu sabes algo sobre esas criaturas!, ¿no es así? – Anek no supo que decir – Cuando aparecieron le dijiste a Liumi que las habías visto en tu sueño. ¿Es verdad eso?

- S… sí, así es – Sin tener más remedio Anek le explicó. – No logro recordarlo a la perfección. Pero en efecto recuerdo a esas criaturas, y de hecho, en mi sueño también era capaz de controlar el fuego. ¡Pero esto sólo me hace pensar que aún estoy soñando! – Anek recibió un gran pellizco en su brazo - ¡Ah!, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

- Para que compruebes que no es un sueño. Es decir, puedo entender lo del chico "fuente" y que tu expulses bolas de fuego de la mano. Pero esas criaturas y todo lo demás… tiene que haber una explicación para todo. Esto no es una película, somos adultos tenemos dieciocho años…

- De hecho yo tengo diecisiete…

- ¡No es el punto!, tenemos que saber por qué está pasando esto.

- Entiendo, entiendo… tal vez él nos pueda decir algo. – Sugirió Anek mirando al chico de cabello azul.

- Esa es otra cosa que no me gusta… no sabemos si podemos confiar en él.

- Pero nos ayudó y protegió a Liumi.

- Él se encontraba a lado de Liumi, tal vez sólo se protegió así mismo y ella se vio resguardada.

- Supongo, puedes tener razón; pero nunca saldremos de dudas si seguimos con estas suposiciones. Mejor será que hablemos con él.

- Muy bien, pero si el "aspersor humano" nos ataca tu lo rostizas.

- No tendría por qué atacarnos… además, no sé cómo controlar eso del fuego. – Expresó Anek apenado.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Y qué esperas que hagamos si…?

- Disculpen – Una voz interrumpió su conversación.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamaron los dos dándose la vuelta rápidamente. Había sido el joven de cabello azul con expresión seria en su rostro.

- Lo siento. – Dijo el joven inexpresivo.

- ¡Oh, eres tú! – Dijo Alich sujetando su pecho.

- ¿C…cómo te sientes, estás bien? – Preguntó Anek curioso.

- Estoy bien. ¿Podrían decirme dónde estoy? – Preguntó el joven mirando a su alrededor.

- Esta es mi casa – Dijo Anek sonriendo.

- No me refería a eso. ¿Qué mundo es este? – Preguntó el joven serio.

- ¿Mundo? – Repitió Anek, confundido.

- Tal vez no está bien del todo. – Susurró Alich al oído de Anek. – Bueno después de caer de tan alto, seguro se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte. ¡Espera, ya lo tengo!, ¡Es un extraterrestre…! – Agregó y antes de que el joven pudiese volver a hablar una voz interrumpió su repentino encuentro.

- ¡Hermanito ya regresé!, ¡¿Qué pasó? ¡Hay un agujero en la entrada! – Dijo Mirahi sorprendida mientras entraba a la casa - ¿Estás bi…? – Se detuvo y miró detenidamente la escena que se mostraba en el interior de su casa.

- ¡Mirahi! – Exclamó Anek sorprendido.

- ¡¿Qué le pasó a Liumi? – Preguntó Mirahi al ver el cuerpo de la chica sobre el sofá y su vestido blanco lleno de tierra – Hermano… - De pronto la atmósfera de la sala se oscureció y el rosado cabello de Mirahi pareció flotar sobre sus hombros - ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó sosteniendo una sonrisa que incluso le provocó escalofríos al misterioso chico de cabello azul.

- ¡E… esa s… sonrisa! – Tartamudeó Alich temblando.

- ¡S…sí, la heredó de mamá! – Dijo Anek muerto de miedo.

- ¿Q…quién es ella? – Preguntó el joven asustado.

- Mirahi cálmate – Dijo Anek con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- S… sí, todo está bien. Además Liumi está bien; es una chica muy ruda, es como un chico… - Expresó Alich antes de que su rostro besara el suelo de la entrada por el golpe que Liumi le había acertado en la nuca.

- ¡Cretino! – Exclamó mientras ajustaba sus lentes y el joven de cabello azul retrocedía temeroso ante la escena.

- ¡Liumi, estás bien! – Dijo Mirahi alegre corriendo para darle un abrazo. La atmósfera había regresado a la normalidad.

- ¿… Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó el joven extrañado.

- Bueno, todo comenzó… - Anek relató detalladamente todo lo que había sucedido desde la llegada de él joven. Este escuchó sosteniendo su fría expresión sin decir una sola palabra.

- Sabía que algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué no se lo mencionaste a mamá y papá? – Preguntó Mirahi preocupada.

- Ya veo. Tu también tienes poderes, y esas sombras… - Reflexionaba el joven.

- ¡Basta! – Exclamó Alich – Te hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos; es tu turno. ¿Quién eres? – El joven dejó sus pensamientos de lado. Vio los rostros de intriga de todas las personas a su alrededor y comenzó a hablar.

- Me llamo Tazca. Vengo de otro mundo. – Expresó totalmente serio.

- ¡Es un extraterrestre, lo sabía! – Dijo Alich señalándolo eufóricamente.

- ¡No soy un extraterrestre! – Exclamó Tazca, molesto. – Existe más de un mundo en todo el universo. – Agregó recobrando la compostura.

- ¿Pero cómo es que tú sabes eso? – Preguntó Anek intrigado.

- ¿En serio, le vas a creer eso? – Preguntó Alich.

- Después de lo que ha pasado, eso es me parece lo más creíble. – Respondió Anek.

- Es un buen punto. – Dijo Liumi.

- No lo había pensado. Lo siento, continua… - Dijo Alich; Tazca no comprendía bien el comportamiento de Anek y sus amigos pero igual continuó hablando.

- Como sea. No todos los mundos conocen esta información. Pero en mi mundo es muy conocido y conoce perfectamente la existencia de otros mundos. Con un solo vistazo a este lugar me di cuenta que no estaba en el mío.

- ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste aquí? – Preguntó Liumi.

- Existe más de una forma de viajar de mundo en mundo. Yo utilicé esto. – Dijo Tazca mientras mostraba la brillante estrella que antes le habían visto sujetar. – Es un fragmento de estrella. Transporta al portador a algún mundo escogido aleatoriamente. – Agregó un tanto inseguro.

- Si no sabías a dónde te llevaría ¿por qué decidiste usarlo? – Preguntó Anek y Tazca se puso aún más serio.

- Esas criaturas atacaron a mi mundo. Estoy en busca de ellos. No descansaré hasta haber acabado con todos y cada uno de ellos – Respondió Tazca.

- ¿Qué hay de tus extrañas habilidades con el agua? – Preguntó Alich.

- Es un extraño don el control sobre alguno de los elementos fundamentales. Sin embargo, no es tan extraño que alguna persona los desarrolle en cualquiera de los mundos. Como su amigo de cabello rojo. – Dijo Tazca mientras Anek observaba sus manos intrigado.

- Entiendo que esas criaturas atacaran tu mundo. Pero ¿por qué viajaste a otro mundo, cómo sabías que estarían aquí? – Preguntó Liumi inconforme con sus respuesta anterior.

- No tengo tiempo que perder. – Respondió Tazca mientras se levantaba apresuradamente – Gracias por tenerme aquí, ahora debo irme.

- Espera, estás muy lastimado. ¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí? Es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte después de ayudar a mi hermano y a sus amigos – Dijo Mirahi sujetando la mano de Tazca.

- Yo… - Dijo Tazca tratando de soltarse de Mirahi.

- Es verdad. Además nadie conoce esta ciudad como nosotros. Te podemos ayudar a buscar a esas criaturas. – Dijo Anek.

- Tienes razón. Este es "nuestro mundo" y lo protegeremos si nos permites acompañarte. – Añadió Liumi.

- Me parece bien. Así me aseguraré de que todo lo que has dicho es verdad. Esas criaturas aún no han visto lo último de mi. – Dijo Alich.

- Yo no… - Dijo Tazca nervioso, pero muy adentro sabía que era mejor descansar esa noche. Finalmente la mirada de Mirahi pareció enternecerle – Está bien. Acepto su oferta.

- Bien, entonces mejor será que vayamos a dormir. – Dijo Anek.

- Que pases buena noche –Mirahi se despidió de Tazca y corrió a su habitación llevándose de la mano a Liumi la cual se despidió a prisa. - ¡Buenas noches a todos! – Mientras subía las escaleras.

- Después de esto no me extrañaría tener pesadillas – Dijo Alich mientras subía a la habitación de Anek. Este le dio a Tazca todo lo que necesitaba para dormir cómodamente en la sala.

- Gracias por ayudarnos – Dijo Anek.

- N… no hay porque. – Dijo Tazca. Anek respondió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba más tranquilo al comprender lo que pasaba, aunque fuera difícil de digerir. Tal vez Alich querría hablar con él respecto a la situación en la que se encontraban; sin embargo al llegar a su habitación, Anek encontró a Alich completamente dormido y sin preocupaciones. Esta imagen lo tranquilizó aún más y decidió hacer lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente Anek bajó las escaleras hasta su sala donde encontró que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y Tazca se encontraba sentado, mirando por la ventana. Su ropa estaba limpia y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

- Buenos días, Tazca. – Anek saludó alegremente.

- Hola… - Respondió Tazca, serio.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? – Preguntó Anek mientras sacaba un sartén de su cocina.

- No. Preferiría empezar mi búsqueda… - Dijo Tazca poniéndose de pie.

- ¡No puedes irte así! – Tazca se detuvo abruptamente. – El desayuno es la comida más importante del día – Mirahi, apareciendo de la nada, condujo a Tazca a la mesa. - Debes de estar lleno de energía para el día que te espera. – Agregó sonriendo, Tazca no supo que decir.

- ¿Escuché que ya es hora de desayunar? – Preguntó Alich animado apareciendo en escena, mientras se sentaba a la mesa. – Buenos días Anek, "señorita", "chico burbuja". – Saludó a todos los presentes.

- Preferiría que no me llames así. – Expresó Tazca mirando a Alich molesto, éste sólo se rió.

- Buenos días a todos. – Saludó Liumi entrando a la habitación y tomando su lugar en la mesa.

- Buenos días Liumi. – Dijo Anek mientras cocinaba.

- Me gusta tu cabello, Tazca – Señaló Mirahi mientras tocaba la cabeza del inexpresivo Tazca.

- … ¿Tazca? – Liumi expresó confundida – No lo había notado, pero eres muy apuesto. – Dijo Liumi alegre.

- Ehm, g… gracias. – Pronunció Tazca apenado.

- ¡Cielos!, mejor ten cuidado con la "chica maletín"… - Se dirigió Alich a Tazca cuando de pronto sintió tres suaves palmadas en la cabeza.

- ¡Qué gracioso eres, Alich! – Expresó Liumi cuya mano aún estaba sobre la cabeza de Alich.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Liumi? – Preguntó Alich totalmente confundido.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Agregó Liumi sonriente mientras retiraba su mano.

- Chicos, por favor, no peleen – Dijo Anek el cual también se encontraba confundido por el comportamiento de Liumi.

- Tazca, tu cara está roja – Añadió Mirahi mirando a Tazca sin que le preocupase la situación.

- Es… el calor. No estoy acostumbrado – Señaló Tazca bajando la cabeza.

- ¡Oh, ya entiendo lo que sucede! – Exclamó Alich – Lo que sucede es que te gusta el "chico burbuja" ¿No es así? – Replicó molesto a Liumi.

- ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! – Dijo Tazca levantándose.

- ¡Te llamo como me plazca! – Respondió Alich poniéndose de pie a la par de Tazca.

- ¡Basta Alich! – Exclamó Liumi sujetando el brazo de su amigo.

- ¡Te lo advierto! – Amenazó Tazca serio.

- ¿Estás celoso, Alich? – Preguntó Mirahi.

- ¡¿Celoso yo? – Exclamó Alich.

- Hm, ya entiendo – Dijo Tazca más tranquilo. – No pelearé contigo por algo así. – Agregó serio mientras tomaba asiento.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Tú y yo no hemos terminado con esto! – Exclamó Alich molesto.

- Ahora tu cara también está roja – Añadió Mirahi.

- ¡No estoy celoso! – Gritó Alich.

- ¿Entonces por qué te pones así? – Preguntó Liumi.

- Yo, no sé… ¡Me siento raro! – Gritó Alich frotando su cabeza.

- Eso se llama tener celos. – Dijo Tazca serio.

- ¡Tú…! – Alich miró enojado a Tazca.

- ¡El desayuno está listo! – Exclamó Anek rápidamente totalmente nervioso ante aquella situación.

- ¡Comida! – Dijo Alich con una gran sonrisa en su cara y sin intensión alguna de seguir peleando. A todos les pareció muy extraño el desenlace de aquella discusión pero Anek se sentía orgulloso de haberle puesto fin.

Una vez que el desayuno había concluido, Tazca esperaba impaciente el momento para empezar su búsqueda mientras Mirahi levantaba los platos de la mesa.

- No tengo tiempo que perder – Expresó Tazca poniéndose de pie.

- La escuela queda muy cerca de aquí – Dijo Liumi.

- Tienes razón, es un buen lugar para empezar – Opinó Anek - ¿Qué opinas Tazca? – Preguntó deteniendo a Tazca el cual estaba a punto de marcharse pero se vio interesado en la información que le proporcionaban.

- Ya que las vacaciones han comenzado no debe de haber nadie cerca de la escuela. – Añadió Alich.

- Bien. Vamos – Dijo Tazca serio.

- ¿Iremos a la escuela? – Preguntó Mirahi extrañada.

- No Mirahi, nosotros iremos. Tú debes quedarte aquí. – Expresó Anek.

- Pero, hermanito… - Replicó Mirahi mirando a su hermano con preocupación.

- Lo siento Mirahi, aún no sabemos nada sobre esas criaturas. Pero si sabemos lo peligrosas que son. – Explicó Anek inclinándose para ver directamente a los ojos de su hermana. – No quiero que nada te suceda. Por favor, quédate.

- Está bien… - Dijo Mirahi aún preocupada. – Al menos toma esto y vuelvan pronto. – Mirahi le entregó a su hermano la espada de madera con la que el practicaba.

- Gracias. – Anek tomó su arma y besó la frente de su hermana. – ¿Ustedes no se protegerán con nada? – Preguntó al resto de sus compañeros.

- Yo no creo necesitarlo… - Respondió Liumi sabiendo que ella no pelearía de ninguna manera; sólo los acompañaría.

- Estaré bien – Dijo Alich confiado - ¿Qué hay de ti? – Preguntó mirando a Tazca. Cuando de la mano de este comenzó a brotar agua creando una irregular forma alargada hasta que tomó la forma de un arco totalmente sólido que colocó en su espalda.

- Estoy listo. – Dijo Tazca serio.

- ¡Vaya eso sí que es impresionante!, ¿Podré hacer eso también? – Exclamó Anek.

- Hm…presumido… - Agregó Alich en voz baja.

Mirahi los despidió a todos y comenzaron su búsqueda de las criaturas oscuras.

El camino hacia la escuela era corto; sin embargo la seriedad de Tazca provocaba un silencio inquebrantable el cual hizo parecer que el recorrido duraba una eternidad.

- ¡Miren, hemos llegado! – Dijo Anek alegre de poder romper con el silencio.

- Así que esta es su escuela. – Mencionó Tazca.

- Sí. Dinos. ¿Cómo son las escuelas en tu mundo? – Preguntó Liumi intrigada.

- Prefiero no hablar de mi mundo – Respondió Tazca regresando a su seriedad.

- ¡Chicos miren! – Advirtió Alich señalando a la criatura de ojos amarillos que yacía frente a ellos.

- ¡Es una de esas criaturas! – Exclamó Anek y al instante el misterioso ser, tal como una sombra, pareció sumergirse en el suelo y transportarse hacia el interior de la escuela.

- ¡No escaparás! – Exclamó Tazca tomando su arco y empezó a correr seguido de los demás al interior de la escuela.

Una vez que los cuatro habían entrado; Tazca no paraba de apuntar con su arco a todas direcciones en busca de la criatura. Los demás hacían un esfuerzo por localizar al oscuro ser pero no había nada, todo estaba muy calmado. Tazca avanzó lentamente por el largo pasillo que se encontraba frente a ellos. Los demás lo seguían temerosos.

- Hay demasiados salones aquí, no lo encontraremos nunca. – Dijo Alich.

- ¿Saben?... Tengo un mal presentimiento. – Dijo Anek, incomodo.

- No lo dudo, Anek – Dijo Liumi mientras se escondía tras Alich.

- A… algo no está bien. – Expresó Anek mirando a todas partes.

- ¡Aquí están! – Gritó Tazca y al igual que un nido de arañas, la entrada y final del pasillo fueron bloqueadas por cientos de las criaturas de ojos amarillos impidiendo incluso el paso de la luz.

- ¡Estamos rodeados! – Exclamó Alich. - ¡Liumi quédate atrás de mí!

- ¿Tazca qué hacemos…? – Preguntó Anek poniéndose en guardia, pero Tazca ya se encontraba combatiendo con los seres que bloqueaban el frente del pasillo - ¡B… bien, Alich; Tazca cubre el frente, encarguémonos de la salida!

- ¡Está bien! – Respondió Alich y combatieron tanto como pudieron; sin embargo algunas de las criaturas cruzaban su defensa y se disponían a atacar a Liumi.

- ¡Ah! – Gritó Liumi a punto de ser atacada cuando una flecha de agua destruyó a su atacante, Anek y Alich retrocedieron.

- ¿Liumi te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Alich protegiendo a su amiga que yacía en el piso.

- ¡Si no pueden pelear, no estorben! – Gritó Tazca sin dejar de pelear - ¡Los que no son fuertes… no sobreviven!

- ¡¿Pero qué dices? – Exclamó Anek desconcertado por las palabras de Tazca; pero justo al dar la vuelta advirtió que una de las criaturas se encontraba sobre sus indefensos amigos - ¡Alich, cuidado arriba! – Alich vio el peligro sobre él. No obstante Tazca estaba dispuesto a cubrir todos los frentes por si fuese necesario, rápidamente disparó una flecha al enemigo que yacía sobre los amigos de Anek, pero la criatura previó el ataque y lo evitó haciéndose a un lado. La flecha de Tazca penetró en la débil estructura del techo provocando que una gran parte de este cayera.

- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó Alich sujetando a Liumi mientras saltaba tratando de evitar que el techo los lastimara, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

- ¡Ah, mi pierna! – Gritó Liumi cuando un gran fragmento de roca cayó sobre ella.

- ¡Liumi! ¿Alich, están bien? –Preguntó Anek agitado mientras evitaba el paso de más criaturas desde la entrada. Pero no escuchaba respuesta de sus amigos. – ¡Tazca ayúdalos! – Exclamó, sin embargo, Tazca consciente de su error, se encontraba petrificando ante la situación que había provocado - ¡Tazca, Tazca, reacciona! – Anek ya no podía con aquella situación, sus amigos estaban en peligro y él no podía hacer nada.

Corrió rápidamente al centro donde los tenían rodeados y como si supiese de siempre extendió sus brazos apuntando a ambos extremos. Las criaturas se acercaban poco a poco hacía él. Pero la energía de Anek recorrió sus brazos y acompañada de un gran grito se convirtió en grandes cantidades de fuego que destruyeron a los enemigos de ojos amarillos.

Anek concentró su ataque a la entrada del pasillo y la luz volvió a entrar en este. Alich se encontraba cerca de él y en su espalda estaba Liumi. La misma luz hizo reaccionar a Tazca y al ver que los seres oscuros se acercaban a él destruyó a algunos sólo por instinto.

- ¡Anek, tenemos que irnos de aquí! – Gritó Alich.

- ¡Salgan ustedes, yo los cubro! – Exclamó Anek – ¡Tazca, vámonos de aquí! – Tazca reaccionó ante el llamado y a pesar de que no quería irse sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Todos corrieron a la salida y sin detener su paso o voltear hacía aquel oscuro pasillo salieron de la escuela fuera del alcance de sus atacantes.

- ¡Demonios, eso estuvo cerca! ¿Estás bien, Liumi? – Preguntó Alich mientras Liumi aún colgaba de su espalda.

- Mi pierna me duele – Respondió Liumi.

- ¡Rayos, Anek tenemos que llevarla al hospital! – Alich mencionó apurado.

- ¡Claro, vamos! – Dijo Anek, y tomaron dirección al hospital; sin embargo Tazca se había quedado quieto observando hacía la escuela - ¡Tazca, vámonos!

- ¡Tengo que destruir a esas "cosas"! – Exclamó Tazca molesto.

- ¡Olvídalo Anek, ese loco por poco logra que nos maten! – Dijo Alich alterado; Anek se puso totalmente serio y caminó hacia Tazca hasta estar frente a él.

- ¡Escucha, tu obsesión con esas "cosas" hará que te mates!, ¡Gracias a ti mi amiga está gravemente lastimada!, ¡Te diré una cosa, tal vez no soy tan fuerte como tú, pero prefiero ser débil y proteger a mis amigos que fuerte y desperdiciar mi vida sin sentido! – Anek miraba fijamente a Tazca el cual no sabía que decir, estaba impresionado por la actitud de Anek pero no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

Anek regresó corriendo hacía sus amigos y se fueron hacía el hospital.

- ¡Lamento haberte estorbado Tazca! – Gritó Liumi mirando hacia atrás mientras Alich la cargaba. Esta actitud terminó de confundir las emociones de Tazca y se quedó petrificado frente a la escuela.

- ¡¿Por qué te disculpas con él? ¡Esto es su culpa! – Exclamó Alich sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Démonos prisa! – Dijo Anek y desaparecieron en la distancia dejando la inmóvil silueta de Tazca solitaria y confundida.

Anek y Alich llevaron a Liumi al hospital donde fue atendida inmediatamente. Se quedaron esperando mientras atendían a su amiga y describían a los doctores lo que había pasado aunque ninguno de ellos comprendía bien lo de las criaturas oscuras, porque Anek y Alich se encontraban muy alterados, el tiempo pasaba y no recibían noticias sobre su amiga. Estaba oscureciendo y la hora de visitas terminaba así que les permitieron ver a su amiga en una habitación de hospital.

Una vez que entraron encontraron a Liumi con un yeso en su pierna; se había fracturado el tobillo, pero al ver a sus amigos una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¡Liumi!, ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Alich al verla.

- Ella se encuentra bien chicos, pero necesitará un largo reposo. Les daré un momento, pronto terminará la hora de visitas. Con permiso. – Informó el doctor y salió de la habitación.

- Lamento que haya sucedido esto, Liumi. – Dijo Anek apenado.

- Descuida. Al menos son vacaciones. – Respondió Liumi sonriente.

- Ahora si lo serán, todos sabrán que estás aquí adentro y no corren ningún peligro contigo en este estado… - Mencionó Alich y una bacinica golpeó su rostro a toda velocidad provocando que se estrellara con la pared.

- ¡Idiota!... Ah – Dijo Liumi al sentir su pie lastimado.

- No deberías de esforzarte tanto – Dijo Anek.

- ¿Qué pasó con las tres palmadas en la cabeza? – Preguntó Alich mientras se quitaba la bacinica del rostro – Además… ¡Mira lo que me arrojaste! Creo que extraño el maletín. No has usado esto ¿verdad? -

- Idiota… – Expresó Liumi en voz baja.

- Bueno seguro que después de este escándalo nos pedirán que nos vayamos, pero descuida; te vendremos a visitar mañana – Dijo Anek sonriendo.

- Sí, mejor será que descanses – Dijo Alich serio.

- Bien. Me preguntó ¿si Tazca estará bien? – Liumi se quedó pensativa.

- ¡¿No sé cómo puedes preocuparte por él? ¡Buenas noches, me voy! – Exclamó Alich y se retiró molesto de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué se comporta así? – Preguntó Liumi extrañada.

- Ya se le pasará. Será mejor que yo también me vaya. Descansa, Liumi – Dijo Anek.

- Adiós, Anek – Dijo Liumi mientras este salía de la habitación.

Liumi contempló lo blanco y vacía que la habitación estaba. Un pequeño viento movió levemente la cortina de su habitación que se encontraba abierta.

- Puedes pasar, si quieres. – Expresó Liumi y por un momento la habitación se quedó en total silencio. Después, la cortina se movió y una silueta entró a la habitación. Pero Liumi reconocía su cabello azul. – Me da gusto que hayas venido a verme.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba afuera? – Preguntó Tazca un poco apenado.

- No lo sabía, sólo lo pensé… - Respondió Liumi con una risa nerviosa; Tazca se quedó extrañado.

- He venido a disculparme por lo que sucedió – Dijo nuevamente serio.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo, fue culpa mía; cómo tú dijiste. No debí de interponerme en tu camino – Reflexionó Liumi; Tazca parecía incomodo con su comentario.

- No es así. Yo… me he vuelto muy insensible con las personas. – Expresó Tazca quebrando su expresión seria.

- Estoy segura de que no es tu intensión. – Comentó, Liumi.

- Todo es culpa de… - Dijo Tazca cerrando sus puños.

- ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu mundo? – Preguntó Liumi alegre; al ver su rostro Tazca pareció acceder y sentó a lado de la cama.

- No puedo decir que es un mundo tranquilo como el suyo. Está lleno de aventuras, tesoros y criaturas extrañas y fuertes. Pero también está lleno de grandes guerreros y valientes aventureros de todas clases, Midgar[1] – Relató Tazca con una expresión alegre – Yo vivo en una de las ciudades principales, Prontera[2]. Descubrí mis poderes y mis padres se alegraron mucho, ya que ellos poseen poderes similares. Ambos me enseñaron a controlarlos y a pesar de ser tan joven, una vez que tuve el control sobre ellos, me hicieron guardia de la ciudad junto con mi padre. – Narró Tazca sonriendo.

- Me da gusto verte sonreír, cuéntame más. – Dijo Liumi animada.

- Mi familia estaba orgullosa. Me sentía muy feliz de poder ayudar a mi ciudad. Ninguna criatura salvaje logró pasar la defensa que mi padre y yo formábamos juntos… hasta que "él" apareció. – Tazca regresó a su seria expresión, Liumi entristeció. – Un sujetó con una capucha negra apareció un día en la entrada de la ciudad. Él invocó a esas criaturas oscuras, las controlaba. Nunca enfrentamos nada igual. Y ese sujeto… trató de atacarme. Yo no estaba a su nivel. Así que mi padre… - Relató Tazca derramando una pequeña lágrima. – Mi padre dio su vida para salvar la mía… "Se fuerte" fueron sus últimas palabras. Es por eso… ¡Es por eso que debo ser fuerte! Cuando lo sea, acabaré con ese sujeto. – Expresó Tazca con una profunda furia en sus ojos.

- Tazca yo… - Liumi no supo que decir.

- Lo siento. Cuando termine con esas criaturas me marcharé de aquí para buscar a ese sujeto. Adiós – Dijo Tazca y sin que Liumi lo pudiera detener salió por la ventana y desapareció bajo el cielo de la noche.

Mientras afuera de la habitación una silueta permanecía inmóvil pendiente de lo que sucedía en el interior de la misma.

- Ya veo… - Pronunció Anek serio y se retiró en silencio.

[1] Midgar es el nombre del continente en el que se desarrolla el juego en línea "Ragnarok Online".

[2] Prontera es el nombre de una de las ciudades más visitadas en el mismo juego.


	4. Recuerdos

Capítulo 3: Recuerdos

Anek no podía sacar de su cabeza el relato de Tazca. Ahora entendía por qué estaba tan obsesionado con las misteriosas criaturas y no podía conciliar el sueño con esa idea que lo agobiaba. "Ser fuerte", esas palabras podrían ser mal interpretadas con facilidad.

Liumi estaba lastimada y se encontraba en el hospital. Mirahi estaba muy preocupada por lo que su hermano le había relatado de su peligrosa misión a la escuela. La pequeña de pelo rosado no podía dormir tampoco, pero era otra la razón.

Una serie de ruidos provenientes del exterior de la casa interrumpieron sus divagaciones. Mirahi se levantó de la cama, salió de su cuarto y lentamente bajó las escaleras. Al bajar los ruidos aumentaban y se tornaban más familiares. Parecían ser quejidos, "alguien lastimado o tal vez una batalla" se decía a si misma mientras trataba de identificar esas extrañas manifestaciones provenientes de la puerta que conducía al jardín de su casa.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, Mirahi sentía cierta curiosidad por conocer a las criaturas de las que tanto había hablado su hermano aunque a la vez sentía la necesidad de buscar a Anek. Pero era tarde, su mano ya había terminado de girar la perilla de la puerta. Con cautela observó hacía el oscuro exterior hasta que finalmente identificó de donde provenían los ruidos. Anek se encontraba afuera, era él quien se quejaba todo este tiempo.

Preocupada trató de advertir que era lo que sucedía; su hermano corría de un punto a otro, y tal como si se enfrentara a un enemigo invisible lanzaba golpes al aire sin descanso.

–¡¿Por qué? –Exclamó apretando los dientes. No había notado la presencia de su hermana. –¡¿Por qué no puedo controlarlo?

Finalmente Mirahi comprendió lo que sucedía. Su hermano era un joven muy tranquilo y nunca buscaba problemas. Sin embargo también le desagradaba el no poder hacer nada para ayudar a las personas. Mirahi entendía que bajo la extraña situación en la que se encontraba su hermano, Anek se esforzaba por aceptar su posición y dar su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a sus amigos. No obstante, Mirahi nunca había visto así a su hermano; tan molesto. Ella lo conocía bien y sabía que había algo más que martirizaba su corazón sin entender del todo que era.

Anek sabía que algo no estaba bien con él, un sentimiento de frustración lo invadía y no lograba satisfacer su inconformidad. Por algún motivo que no lograba comprender, poseía esos extraños poderes que sin embargo no era capaz de controlar a voluntad. Quería hacerlo, quería entender que es lo que pasaba, quería quitarse la culpa de todo lo que había pasado; no podía dejar de pensar que Liumi estaba lastimada y que esas criaturas podrían llegar a lastimar a otra persona, que su hermana podría ser atacada. Y tampoco podía sacar de su mente la forma en la que le había gritado a Tazca.

"Tal vez, la vida de Tazca había sido 'tranquila'… antes de obtener sus poderes". ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que Tazca no había pasado por la misma situación antes que él?

Eso era lo que mantenía a Anek despierto. "¿Será acaso que con todo lo que ha vivido desde que tiene estas extrañas habilidades lo llevaron a ser y comportarse de la forma que lo hace ahora?"

Anek no quería admitirlo pero él sabía a la perfección que era lo mortificaba a su corazón.

"¿El poseer estas habilidades me convertirá en alguien como Tazca?"

Anek no consideraba que Tazca fuera una mala persona, pero en definitiva poseían puntos de vista muy diferentes. Sin embargo, era verdad que Anek nunca se había comportado como lo hizo en aquella situación en la escuela. Nunca se había comportado así antes de obtener sus poderes.

Deseaba creer que existía alguna razón por la cual los tenía; no obstante ante la idea de que el tenerlos podía cambiar su forma de ser, actuar, pensar… En resumen, cambiar quien él era; era insoportable.

No deseaba tener esas habilidades, él nunca pidió tenerlas. Esa era la razón por la cual trataba de controlarlos, no dejaría que lo controlaran a él.

De pronto se encontró divagando en sus pensamientos, quieto justo frente al gran agujero que la lluvia de estrellas había dejado como evidencia de la llegada de Tazca. En ese momento recordó la noche anterior. Ese momento inolvidable en el que el tiempo pareció detenerse y las estrellas se columpiaban por el nocturno celeste, los alegres momentos que había pasado con sus amigos, su familia, su vida tal y como él había deseado vivirla hasta ese momento.

"Sólo deseo… proteger a la gente que quiero". Anek cerró su puño con fuerza, lanzó un golpe al frio aire de la noche y una gran llamarada fue expulsada de su brazo y se difundió frente a sus verdes ojos totalmente abiertos. Se encontraba confundido y sorprendido, pero a pesar de eso una familiar sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Mirahi advirtió la alegría en el rostro de su hermano y su joven rostro compartió el sentimiento que Anek transmitía. Sin que le impresionara el mágico fuego que acababa de presenciar, Mirahi regresó a su habitación satisfecha con ver a su hermano sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

–Buenas noches, hermanito. –Mirahi durmió tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente Anek se encontró con su hermana para desayunar después de haberse arreglado. Habían decidido visitar a Liumi en el hospital antes de que sus padres regresaran.

–Espero que Liumi este bien. –Comentó Mirahi preparándose para salir.

–Estará muy feliz de verte. –Agregó Anek mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

–Eso espero. Es una lástima que tenga que pasar las vacaciones en un hospital –dijo con tristeza. –Las buenas noticias son que papá y mamá regresarán hoy.

–Claro... Liumi está en el hospital, la escuela está en reparaciones y hay un "detalle" frente a la casa que seguro notarán. –Enumeró Anek mientras su hermana saltaba sobre el agujero en el jardín para evitar caer en él. –No veo como la llegada de nuestros padres son las buenas noticias.

–Tranquilo, hermanito. Sólo explícales lo que pasó. Seguro lo entenderán. –Mirahi sostenía una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

–Seguro… –Anek asintió con inseguridad y siguieron caminando.

A pesar del excelente clima que presentaba el día; las calles no se encontraban muy pobladas. Ni siquiera parecían ser vacaciones de verano. Un gran silencio gobernaba y en ocasiones era levemente interrumpido por el sonido producido por algunas aves. El gran brillo del sol dibujaba grandes figuras estáticas sobre el suelo por cada objeto que yacía en la tierra. El viento provocaba el crujir de las hojas de los árboles en ese familiar sonido parecido al caer de la lluvia.

No parecía que nada pudiera perturbar la tranquilidad de esa apacible visión, a pesar de que su amiga se encontraba lastimada. Ese era un día perfecto para visitarla y apoyarla para que se recuperara lo más pronto posible.

Anek y su hermana llegaron finalmente al hospital. Se acercaron a la recepción y preguntaron por Liumi; la enfermera que atendía este puesto pareció alegre al ver el apego que Mirahi demostraba por ver a su amiga. No dudó en otórgales la información que deseaban y subieron sin problemas aunque con un poco de prisa hasta la habitación #305. Anek se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando escuchó del interior dos voces familiares discutiendo. Mirahi se acercó decidida a abrir la puerta cuando Anek rápidamente la sujetó de los hombros y la apartó de la puerta justo cuando esta se abrió repentinamente empujada por un cuerpo que se estrelló contra la pared frente a la misma.

–¡¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Estás loca! –Exclamó Alich aturdido mientras se levantaba del suelo.

–¡Idiota! –Gritó Liumi desde el interior de la habitación.

–¡Liumi! ¿Estás bien? Alich eres un grosero – Sin tomarle importancia a lo escandaloso de la situación, Mirahi entró y saludo a su amiga la cual al verla recobró la compostura y saludo alegremente.

–¡Mirahi, que gusto verte; gracias por venir! –Alich quedó boquiabierto al ver el comportamiento de la pequeña de cabello rosado.

Anek contemplaba la situación con cierta familiaridad aunque con preocupación.

–¿Puedes creer esto? –Preguntó Alich indignado.

–A mi también me da gusto verte. –Respondió Anek.

–Cada vez que digo algo me golpea. Ni siquiera tratando de hacerle un cumplido estoy a salvo.

–¿Un cumplido? Eso es nuevo; ¿qué le dijiste? – Preguntó Anek animado.

–No quería comer el desayuno que le sirvieron. Así que le dije: "Vamos come, seguro que te hará engordar menos que lo que usualmente comes…" –Narró Alich con orgullo a lo cual Anek respondió, después de haberse llevado la mano al rostro en un gesto de desaprobación:

–Claro, no sé que puede estar pensando Liumi. Todas las chicas se mueren por que los hombres les digan que están "gordas".

–¿Estás siendo sarcástico? – Preguntó Alich confundido.

–¿Yo? ¿Sarcástico? No sé de qué hablas. –Respondió Anek, sonriendo.

–¡Bueno, ¿Tú de qué lado estas? –Expresó molesto.

–¿Cómo te pudo golpear desde su cama y con una pierna enyesada?

–¡¿De verdad te sorprende eso? – Anek reflexionó por un momento y recordando el temperamento de su amiga, pensó que una pierna enyesada no era obstáculo para reiterar la peculiar relación que ella entablaba con Alich –¡Y no me cambies el tema!

–Um, ¿por qué no seguimos esta discusión en de la habitación? –Preguntó Anek al percatarse de que todo aquel espectáculo había llenado el largo y blanco pasillo con el particular público compuesto de enfermeros, doctores y más de un paciente que observaban extrañados desde la puerta de las otras habitaciones. Alich seguía expresando su inconformidad con la actitud de Anek mientras este lo empujaba ligeramente por la espalda forzándolo a entrar a la habitación mientras se disculpaba con el resto de los residentes del hospital.

Una vez todo tranquilo, Anek y los demás siguieron conversando en el interior de la habitación y se pusieron al tanto de la situación.

–Así que sus padres regresan hoy. –Mencionó Liumi.

–Menos mal que no soy tú. –Agregó Alich con alivio.

–Estoy segura de que comprenderán lo que pasó. –Dijo Liumi animando a Anek.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro. –Afirmó Alich.

–Alich no seas negativo. –Reprendió Mirahi molesta.

–Tiene razón. –Dijo Anek y todos voltearon a verlo extrañados por la seriedad que su rostro expresaba. –No tenemos forma de probar nada de lo que ha pasado.

–Pero sí sabemos que fue lo que pasó. –Afirmó Liumi.

–Lo sé. Sin embargo; no había tenido tiempo para pensarlo bien. Ahora, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de creer del todo lo que está pasando. –Los demás escuchaban atentamente. –Todo parece ser un sueño. Si alguien llegara a contarme lo que nosotros hemos vivido, no podría asegurar que le creería.

–Hermanito, ¿qué tratas de decir? –Preguntó Mirahi, angustiada.

–Sé que esto está pasando, no es un sueño. No obstante antes de que todo esto pasara ya había soñado con esas criaturas y soy yo el que tiene estos poderes… – Anek explicó con seriedad.

–Anek… –Alich trató de llamar la atención de su amigo una vez que pareció comprender a dónde quería llegar con esas palabras.

–Esto está sucediendo por una razón, la cual desconozco aún. Pero es un hecho que estoy involucrado… –Anek guardó silencio. –Chicos, agradezco su apoyo y ayuda...

–Espera, Anek. –Insistió Alich poniéndose de pie.

–Liumi está lastimada… pudo ser mucho peor. No soportaría que tú, Mirahi, mis padres o alguien más resultara lastimado por esta situación. –Respondió Anek tratando de convencer a sus amigos.

–Sé que suelo actuar infantilmente. Pero esto es serio ¿acaso crees que dejaré que mi amigo se enfrente a este problema solo? –Habló Alich con una actitud muy adulta. –No mientras esté cerca.

–Lo siento, Alich, ya lo he decidido. –Respondió Anek evitando el contacto visual, tratando de ocultar su propia inseguridad respecto a su decisión.

–¡Y yo he hecho la mía! –Exclamó Alich, molesto. –Te ayudaré a superar esto. –Mirahi y Liumi contemplaban aquella discusión inmóviles; no sabían que hacer. A pesar de querer apoyar a Alich no podían decir nada.

–No puedes, no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado. –Anek podría no estar seguro de sus palabras, pero hablaba de corazón respecto a la gente que quería. –El único que puede ayudarme ahora es… Tazca.

–¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Todo lo que ha sucedido es su culpa! –Gritó Alich, enfurecido. –Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿y ahora lo necesitas?

–No quise hablarle así ayer. Estaba molesto… –Respondió Anek, apenado. –Tazca no quiso hacerlo.

–¡¿Lo estás defendiendo? –Alich se molestaba cada vez más.

–Alich, por favor. –Liumi trataba de calmarlo.

–¡No! –Interrumpió Alich. –Liumi no podría jamás encontrar espacio en su corazón para culpar a nadie por lo que le pasó. Pero tú sabes quién es el responsable.

–He de ser yo. No los volveré a poner en peligro. –Anek alzó la mirada.

–Claro. –Sentó Alich en un tono más bajo pero igual de molesto. –Ahora lo entiendo todo. Tú tienes esos poderes al igual que Tazca. Nos apartas de ti para resolver eso solo al igual que Tazca. ¡Es por que no somos "fuertes" como TAZCA! –Gritó golpeando la pared.

–Hermanito, Alich… – Dijó Mirahi asustada y Liumi la abrazó.

–No puedo creer que ahora pienses como él. –Continuó Alich. –Si continuas por ese camino no serás diferente a Tazca.

–¡No soy como él! –Exclamó Anek al escuchar la comparación.

–¡Demuéstralo! ¿Por qué has cambiado de parecer? – Preguntó Alich confrontándolo.

–Porque ahora sé que Tazca… – Un gran estruendo sacudió la habitación e interrumpió la respuesta de Anek.

–¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Liumi mientras Mirahi se mantenía aferrada a su cuerpo.

Alich caminó deprisa a la puerta, la abrió para echar un vistazo y antes de que pudiera asomar la cabeza una serie de enfermeros corrían al interior de algunas habitaciones mientras que otros bajaban deprisa las escaleras. No comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasado. Todos estaban confundidos hasta que uno de los enfermeros llegó a la habitación en la que ellos se encontraban e informó rápidamente:

–Por favor, mantengan la calma. Hay una situación afuera del hospital que estamos tratando de controlar. Les suplicamos que permanezcan dentro de la habitación y no salgan hasta un nuevo aviso.

–¿Qué esta pasando? –Preguntó Anek intrigado pero el enfermero se retiró al instante en el que terminó de hablar y cerró la puerta.

–¡Chicos miren! –Exclamó Liumi señalando al exterior de la ventana. Anek y Alich corrieron a prisa y se asomaron sorprendidos a la ventana. No muy lejos de la entrada al hospital, al igual que una marea, una gran horda de las criaturas oscuras se acercaba lentamente al hospital.

–¡No puede ser! –Gritó Alich.

–¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Liumi.

–¡No lo sé! – Contestó Alich con desesperación mientras observaba insólito por la ventana.

–¡Hermanito! – Exclamó Mirahi espantada.

–¡Anek! –Gritó Liumi; pero ninguno de esos llamados lograba atrapar la atención de Anek. Su cuerpo se mantenía inmóvil ante aquella desconcertante situación. Sin embargo, había algo más. Sus verdes ojos se percataron de algo a las afueras del hospital.

–Tazca… –Pronunció lentamente sin apartar su vista del exterior de la habitación.

–¡¿Qué? –Exclamó Alich mirándolo fijamente.

–¡Es Tazca! –Afirmó Mirahi señalando fijamente a la distancia. Alich y Liumi voltearon aprisa y al igual que Anek y su hermana, lograron apreciar a pesar de la distancia una silueta conocida parada fijamente ante aquel oscuro ejército que cada vez se encontraba más cerca.

–¡¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí? –Preguntó Alich extrañado.

–Está defendiendo el hospital. –Respondió Mirahi alegre al ver como Tazca retrocedía el avance de las criaturas de ojos amarillos. Creaba grandes columnas de agua para impedir su progreso y con su arco se encargaba de destruir a cada uno de sus enemigos. Anek no tardó en reaccionar ante esta imagen.

–Alich, escúchame. –Habló firmemente y Alich hizo contacto visual con él. – No trato de defender a nadie ni de probar nada. Tú eres mi amigo y como tal confío en que no esperes que me quede con los brazos cruzados viendo a Tazca enfrentarse solo a esas criaturas. Por favor, cuida de Liumi y de mi hermana. No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Por favor, te pido que confíes en mí.

–Anek… –Murmuró Alich con una mirada que no expresaba sentimiento alguno. –Haz lo que creas que debes hacer. Que yo haré lo mismo. – Algo le dijo a Anek que su amigo haría lo que le pidió.

Guardó silencio y apartó la mirada después de no poder discernir que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Alich. Pero sin tener más tiempo para pensar; Anek se acercó a la ventana con decisión cuando su hermana lo interceptó anticipando lo que Anek pretendía hacer.

–Anek –Lo llamó mientras se aferraba a sus piernas.

–Descuida hermanita, todo estará bien. –Contestó Anek después de agacharse. –Te lo prometo, regresaré. –Agregó mientras ocultaba el rosado cabello de su hermana tras su oreja.

–…Está bien. –Asintió con preocupación. Anek se puso de pie, dio algunos pasos y abrió rápidamente la ventana. Todos los presentes lo miraron con extrañeza.

–¿Anek? –Preguntó Liumi intrigada por su actitud. Anek guardó silencio por un momento. Giró su rostro para observar a su amiga y no pudo más que responderle con una sonrisa. Anek saltó por la ventana sin decir nada.

–¡Anek! –Gritaron Liumi y Mirahi.

–¡¿Pero qué haces? –Exclamó Alich corriendo a la ventana. Anek cayó bruscamente sobre los arbustos que cubrían el perímetro del hospital. Se levantó lentamente, quejándose y sacudiendo su ropa.

–¡Tazca! –Gritó para llamar la atención del guerrero de cabello azul que se encontraba frente a él. Tazca volteó a prisa e identificó la silueta de puntiagudo cabello rojo.

–¡Tú...! –Exclamó jadeante por el agotado enfrentamiento que efectuaba contra las criaturas oscuras. –¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con seriedad.

–¡Vengo a ayudarte!

–¡No necesito tu ayuda, regresa con tu familia! –Exclamó Tazca dándole la espalda. Justo en ese momento, Anek advirtió que una de las criaturas saltaba por detrás de un arbusto dispuesta a atacar a Tazca el cual no había advertido el peligro.

–¡Tazca, detrás de ti! –Anek extendió su brazo confiado de lo que sucedería. Una gran flama fue expulsada de este, e impactó al atacante de Tazca destruyéndolo y poniendo a salvo al joven de cabello azul. Tazca observó impresionado a Anek después de aquella actitud.

–Tal vez si pueda usar su ayuda… – Se dijo pensativo.

–¡Genial! ¡¿Viste eso? ¡No fallé! Por un momento creí que te daría a ti. –Expresó Anek alegre.

–Pensándolo mejor… no estoy tan seguro. –Tazca habló para si mismo con cierta preocupación respecto a la actitud del chico de ojos verdes. Anek se acercó de prisa hasta estar a lado de Tazca.

–¡Estoy listo! –Mencionó poniéndose en guardia.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –Preguntó Tazca sin apartar su vista de las criaturas de ojos amarillos.

–Bueno, después de todo este es mi mundo; es mi deber protegerlo. Además no creo que puedas con todos ellos tu solo.

–Hmph. Demuestra que puedes combatir sin que ninguno de los dos salgamos quemaos y te creeré.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban parecían no tener miedo alguno, inclusive parecían estar contentos entablando por unos segundos un aire de cierta camaradería a pesar de que la seriedad de Tazca no desaparecía.

No hubo más tiempo para conversar; las criaturas oscuras, similares a sombras, se lanzaron al ataque.

Tazca se movió rápidamente y creando grandes olas conseguía que sus enemigos se vieran forzados a retroceder. Aun así algunas eran capaces de resistir y permanecer lo suficientemente cerca como para atacar. Pero Tazca, anticipando esta situación y gracias a su arco, lograba eliminar uno por uno a todos su rivales.

Al igual que ya había sucedido; detrás de ellos aparecieron algunas sombras que se organizaban para realizar un ataque sorpresa; pero Anek había logrado superar una situación similar. Disparó flamas hacia todos los enemigos que se acercaban. Sus ataques aún carecían de energía y forma; todavía no lograba controlar la precisión de los mismos. Sin embargo lograba formar una defensa de fuego que lo mantenía a él y a Tazca ilesos y que ninguna sombra pudo traspasar con vida.

No supieron por cuanto tiempo estuvieron combatiendo; los ataques de Tazca daban como producto un pequeño rocío que refrescaba su rostro y se confundía con el sudor de su frente.

El cansancio para Anek aumentaba con rapidez; el no controlar del todo sus poderes y la atmósfera cálida que su fuego creaba a su alrededor lo agotaban a cada segundo.

Pero sin importar las desventajas que se presentaban sobre ellos lograron permanecer de pie hasta encontrarse solos, ningún enemigo los rodeaba, habían ganado la batalla aunque no estuvieran en condiciones de soportar un segundo asalto.

–¡L… lo logramos! –Exclamó Anek animado aunque sin aliento mientras se dejaba caer sobre el suelo. Tazca yacía inclinado, lo miró y asintió; una vez que recuperó la energía se puso de pie sin hablar, a pesar de que quería decirle algo a Anek.

–¡En efecto, bravo; "lo lograron"! – Una voz masculina que se escuchaba con un gran eco interrumpió su breve victoria sin que pudieran decir nada más. –En verdad estoy impresionado. –Continuó hablando; Anek y Tazca movían sus cabezas en todas direcciones en busca de la persona que les hablaba.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Anek confundido.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Tazca, alterado. –¡Muéstrate! –Exigió con firmeza.

–Mi misión era mantener nexos entre mundos "especiales". Nunca creí que habría gente como ustedes en este, parecía un mundo insignificante. –Proseguía la voz con gran tranquilidad. Y sin que se dieran cuenta la voz de pronto comenzó a sonar muy cerca de ellos y sin eco. De la nada y sin previo aviso una silueta negra encapuchada estaba parada frente a ellos mientras aplaudía lentamente.

–¿Q… quién eres tú? –Preguntó Anek sorprendido.

–No es algo que necesiten saber, pero pueden decir que soy un fiel discípulo que cumple las órdenes de su maestro. –Comentó el hombre encapuchado.

–¿Discípulo, maestro? –Se preguntó Anek tratando de descubrir la identidad del misterioso hombre.

–¡Tú...! – Murmuró Tazca con un tono sombrío. Anek no lo había notado, Tazca había permanecido en silencio desde que apareció el encapuchado, pero ahora parecía estar furioso.

–¿Tazca? –Anek trató de acercarse.

–¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste! –Gritó Tazca y se lanzó al ataque inmediatamente. Anek no lo pudo detener.

–¡Vaya, alguien está ansioso por una pelea! –Mencionó burlón el encapuchado. –No sé por qué estás tan alterado. Lo único que hice fue traer a unos cuantos "Heartless". Los cuales no parecen haberles causado ningún problema. –Comentaba con tranquilidad el encapuchado mientras evitaba con gran facilidad los ataques de Tazca.

–¡No juegues conmigo, bastardo! –Exclamó Tazca enfurecido sin cesar sus ataques. Anek no sabía con certeza que es lo que pasaba. Y en verdad tampoco de lo que hablaba el encapuchado ni a lo que Tazca se refería.

–¡Cielos, esas son palabras demasiado fuertes! Claro que he escuchado peores. – Dijo el encapuchado aun burlándose y esquivando con facilidad a Tazca.

–¡Desgraciado! –Gritó Tazca y retrocedió rápidamente sin darle la espalda a su adversario. Se detuvo, se paró firmemente, apretó con fuerza su arco y apuntó una flecha a su enemigo. –Tú… por tu culpa… mi padre… ¡Asesinaste a mi padre! –Tazca soltó su flecha y su grito retumbó en los oídos de Anek de tal manera que el tiempo pareció detenerse, incluso el encapuchado pareció reaccionar ante aquella frase. Fue en ese instante que Anek recordó el relato de Tazca, recordó por que se comportaba así, "un encapuchado que invocaba a esas criaturas oscuras", Tazca cegado por la ira estaba viviendo nuevamente aquel tormentoso momento.

Aquel que atacó el mundo de Tazca, aquel que había provocado la muerte de su padre, aquel que había provocado tanto daño y destrucción ahora se encontraba en el mundo de Anek.


	5. Promesa

_**Capítulo 4: Promesa**_

Desde la ventana de la habitación en el que se encontraban, Alich, Liumi y Mirahi contemplaban con gran sorpresa la forma en la que su amigo y hermano combatía a las oscuras criaturas para impedir que llegaran a las puertas del hospital.

- ¡Es increíble! – Mencionó Liumi – Anek ha logrado controlar sus poderes en un día.

- Anek... – Mirahi miraba la escena con gran preocupación.

- Supongo que tenía razón... – Dijo Alich inexpresivo y con seriedad.

- ¿De qué hablas, Alich? – Preguntó Liumi intrigada por la actitud de su amigo.

- Anek. Él está con Tazca. Y probablemente sólo ellos puedan encargarse de esta situación... –

- No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Sea como sea, Anek tiene esos poderes. Y ahora un "compañero". –

- Alich, no sigas –

- ¡No nos necesita! En el momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que te pasó, decidió unirse con Tazca, por qué él "es fuerte" – Decía Alich con enojo en sus palabras.

- No es así. Por favor Alich, Mirahi está aquí – Trató de señalar Liumi en voz baja. Pero la pequeña de cabello rosado no apartaba la vista de la ventana y no prestaba atención a su conversación.

- "_Él _puede resolver esto, por qué es como yo. _Él_ puede entenderme..." – Alich continuaba sin hacer caso a la advertencia de su amiga.

- ¡Las cosas no son así! – Dijo Liumi antes de ser interrumpida por Mirahi.

- Hay alguien hablando con mi hermano. – Dijo señalando el exterior.

- ¿Qué, dónde? – Liumi trató de ver de quien se trataba.

- Es un hombre con una capucha negra – Mencionó Mirahi con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Pero quién es ese sujeto? – Preguntó Alich una vez que llegó nuevamente a la ventana.

- Oh, no, ¡no puede ser! – Pronunció Liumi en voz baja.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Alich alterado. Liumi recordó el relato de Tazca y reconoció a la persona que se encontraba frente a su amigo.

- ¡Alich, por favor escuchame! – Dijo aprisa – Después de que te fuiste ayer, Tazca vino a verme... –

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Alich fuera de si.

- Vino a disculparse – Alich permaneció en silencio al oír esto aunque su rostro demostraba que aún no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando – Me contó su historia. Esas criaturas también atacaron su mundo. Eran invocadas por un hombre en una capucha negra. El mismo hombre que... – Liumi hizo una pequeña pausa pensando en Mirahi, la cual se encontraba completamente concentrada en su hermano – Mató a su padre –

Alich había quedado sin palabras al escuchar las palabras de su amiga de cabello anaranjado. Era demasiada información y todo pasaba muy rápido. Trataba de comprenderlo. Pero no había suficiente tiempo.

- Tazca está furioso. Está atacando a ese hombre. – Señaló Mirahi al ver como el chico de cabello azul descargaba su ira sobre el misterioso hombre.

- Anek está agotado. No se puede poner de pie – Liumi observó a su amigo de puntiagudo cabello.

- ¡Hermano! – Exclamó Mirahi al ver esto.

Alich no podía decir absolutamente nada. Aún no comprendía del todo la situación en la que se encontraba. Para él todo permaneció en un gran silencio mientras divagaba en su mente. Sólo podía contemplar el combate que efectuaba Tazca contra el encapuchado y se preguntaba repetidas veces ¿si todo lo que había escuchado sería cierto? Pero sus pensamientos llegaron a un fin cuando el silencio fue quebrado por una impactante frase que retumbó en sus oídos.

- ¡Tú mataste a mi padre! –

La flecha de Tazca impulsada por su sed de venganza se reflejaba en los verdes ojos de Anek y a su parecer se desplazaba lentamente en el aire como si flotara ya que su mente no podía apartar las imágenes que Tazca había relatado de su pasado.

Anek no podía pensar en otra cosa más lo que implicaba que una persona tan peligrosa como aquel encapuchado estuviese en su mundo, cerca de un hospital, cerca de sus amigos y su hermana. ¿Cómo podría protegerlos? ¿Qué podría hacer contra el encapuchado? ¿Podría hacer algo para detener la amenaza sobre su mundo?

La responsabilidad que cayó sobre los hombros de Anek fue demasiada para contenerla. Con sus poderes él fue capaz de combatir a las misteriosas criaturas y mantener a salvo el hospital. Sin  
>embargo esta acción había traído como consecuencia un deber inmediato que tenía con su mundo.<p>

Ahora él era el único capaz de defenderlo y de no conseguirlo... la culpa no sería de nadie más que suya.

Anek no podía resistir todos esos pensamientos. Estaba asustado. Antes no se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la situación en la que se estaba involucrando, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

El temor aumentó hasta nublar sus pensamientos y la flecha reflejada en sus ojos aceleró repentinamente perdiéndola de vista. El tiempo regresó a su transcurso normal.

La flecha de Tazca se acercó al encapuchado a una velocidad impresionante haciéndola casi imperceptible; este extendió su mano lo más rápido que pudo.

Un golpe seco; Anek pudo percibirlo detrás de él. Los ojos de Tazca no mostraban más que sorpresa. Una pequeña rama cayó muy cerca de Anek, justo del árbol que se encontraba detrás de él. Tazca observaba desconcertado el brazo extendido del encapuchado en cuya mano sostenía sólo con dos dedos una hoja.

Tazca dirigió su mirada hacía el árbol detrás de Anek donde se había escuchado el golpe; sus ojos oscuros se abrieron como luna llena exhibiendo el vacío que su sorpresa reflejaba. Su flecha se encontraba clavada en el árbol.

La velocidad con la que había sido disparada había sido la causante de que el árbol perdiera una de sus ramas; como si el árbol, en lugar del encapuchado, hubiese sido el objetivo de Tazca.

-¡Oye! – El encapuchado alzó la voz - ¡Que buen tiro! No obstante confieso que no sé de qué hablas. - Tazca escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el encapuchado le decía; por un momento su enojo se disipó en confusión y sorpresa. –No te conozco. Nunca había estado en este mundo. Y por lo tanto no pude hacerle daño a nadie aquí. –Anek no lograba comprender ¡¿qué había pasado?! ¿Cómo había llegado la flecha al árbol? Estaba seguro de que haría contacto con el encapuchado pero...

-¡No juegues conmigo! –Gritó Tazca al escuchar la poca relevancia que representaba la situación para el encapuchado - ¡Tú atacaste Midgard!

-¿Midgard? ¡Oh claro!–, exclamó el encapuchado animado. –Recuerdo ese mundo. –Hizo una breve pausa y se quedó pensativo. -Pero esto no es Midgard, ¿qué haces aquí? – La actitud del encapuchado desconcertaba a Anek. Le hacía dudar. ¿Sería en verdad tan peligroso este misterioso ser? –Aunque, a decir verdad, estuve ahí hace relativamente poco y tampoco lastime a nadie.

-¡No pienso creer ninguna de tus mentiras! –Tazca ignoró los comentarios del encapuchado, sabía que tenía que detenerlo a cualquier costo.

-No miento; pero al parecer no tienes intención de escuchar razones. –El encapuchado expresó con tranquilidad mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Alich, Liumi y Mirahi tampoco comprendían qué era lo que estaba pasando. El encapuchado parecía en efecto una persona muy peligrosa. Sin embargo, Tazca era el único que parecía alterado al respecto. Liumi trataba de comprenderlo pero la actitud del encapuchado no pareció en ningún momento agresiva. No parecía buscar pelea.

Mirahi no apartaba la mirada de su hermano el cual se encontraba indefenso ante aquella situación. Después de ver lo que podía hacer el encapuchado, la seguridad de Anek era una prioridad para ella.

Alich se encontraba en un momento de confusión absoluta. No había logrado comprender ni remotamente el cuento sobre Tazca. Y al ver al encapuchado y a su amigo en peligro no lograba descifrar la forma en la que debía de actuar o cómo comportarse en aquel momento.

Anek se encontraba muy agotado y completamente asustado. Pero en su cabeza, haciendo a un lado su gran desconcierto y tratando concentrarse en la actitud del encapuchado, no dejaba de preguntarse ¿cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de su atacante?, ¿por qué se esforzaba tanto en convencer a Tazca?, ¿por qué se tomaba la molestia de hablar con Tazca en lugar de sólo atacarlo? Todas esas dudas hacían que Anek tratara de comprender qué era lo que de verdad estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo...

-¡Haré que pagues por lo que hiciste! –Tazca atacó sin considerar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-¡Tazca, espera! –Anek intentó detener al joven de cabello azul que se lanzó al ataque descontroladamente.

-Bien, suficiente. –El encapuchado tomó una postura más firme y sombría.

Tazca se acercó rápidamente lo más que pudo al encapuchado. Alzó su brazo y cargando toda su fuerza en el mismo y lanzó toda su ira en un intento por golpear a su enemigo pero...

Anek no pudo terminar de comprender que había pasado. En un segundo la situación cambió ante sus ojos. Tal y como había sucedido con anterioridad, el golpe de Tazca no acertó en su objetivo, como si el encapuchado no hubiera esta frente a él.

A los ojos de Anek, el sujeto había aparecido sin explicación alguna justo detrás de Tazca en el momento del contacto y sin que pudiera hacer nada, el encapuchado sometió al joven de cabello azul sobre sus rodillas sujetando sus brazos tras su espalda sólo con una mano mientras que con la otra amenazaba el cuello de Tazca con una afilada daga.

-¡T-Tazca! –Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Anek ante tal imagen. Pero ni el mismo Tazca había comprendido lo que había pasado. Sólo se encontraba sobre sus rodillas sintiendo un helado filo sobre su cuello y la oscura presencia de peligro en su espalda.

-Por alguna razón hay algo en ti que no me deja tranquilo. –Mencionó con gran tranquilidad el encapuchado. – No tengo por qué probarte nada. Aún así lo diré una vez más: Nunca he matado a nadie. –La ira de Tazca disminuyó sin desaparecer por completo mientras escuchaba a su atacante, sin embargo cierto miedo apareció en sus ojos. –No me malentiendas. No es que sea una imposibilidad para mí. Sólo no he tenido la necesidad hasta ahora. Pero tú, haz llegado a molestarme. No estoy dispuesto a aceptar que me acuses por crímenes que no cometí. Tal vez seas mi primera víctima. -Anek escuchaba desconcertado esas palabras. Una gran preocupación sumergió su corazón en el miedo. Tazca no estaba equivocado, el encapuchado era una persona muy peligrosa y Anek no sabía qué hacer. La mano que sujetaba la daga aplicó cada vez más presión y logró dibujar un delgado hilo escarlata en el cuello de Tazca. –No estás listo para enfrentarte a mí y ahora, tal vez nunca lo estés. –Tazca sintió un terrible escalofrío que anunciaba la mortífera intención del encapuchado.

-¡Tazca! –Anek exclamó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban después de haber percibido el mortal movimiento. Alzó a prisa la daga en el aire la cual despidió el reflejo del sol sobre los verdes ojos de Anek nublando su visión.

Un gran silencio inundó el ambiente. Anek sólo esperaba no escuchar un terrible sonido que acabara con aquella callada atmósfera. Esos insoportables segundos parecieron horas de constante angustia. Hasta que el silencio fue quebrado.

-Parece que mis órdenes han cambiado. – Mencionó tranquilamente el encapuchado. Anek recuperó la vista con rapidez. El sujeto había soltado a Tazca, el cual se encontraba aún sobre sus rodillas, con sus manos en el suelo sujetando el resto de su cuerpo y su cabeza inclinada, su atacante ahora se encontraba frente a él. –Parece que vivirás para ver otro amanecer. -Anek se sintió aliviado al ver a su compañero ileso.

-Cobarde... – Pronunció Tazca sin levantar la mirada. -¡Termina lo que empezaste! – Exclamó alzando su cabeza raudamente y mirando fijamente al encapuchado.

-No comprendo cuál es tu urgencia por morir. Te doy la oportunidad de vivir y no lo aprecias -habló este.

-¡No necesito nada de ti!

-Bien. Aún así... – Dijo el encapuchado mientras descubría su rostro. Era un hombre joven de expresión tranquila y cabello color verde claro por debajo de sus orejas. –No tengo intenciones de acabar con tu vida. –Al ver su rostro Tazca se quedó sin palabras y con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión por un momento. –Pero en verdad acabaste con mi paciencia... –Agregó mientras le daba la espalda a Tazca el cual se vio aún más sorprendido al percatarse de algo que no había visto antes en su atacante. En la espalda, justo sobre el hombro derecho, tenía grabado sobre la túnica el número siete. Anek también logró observar el símbolo en el hombro del misterioso hombre de cabello verde. No obstante sólo para Tazca significó algo. El hombre que había atacado su mundo no tenía ningún número en su capucha. -Así que. Dulces sueños. –El hombre dio la vuelta rápidamente y pateó el rostro de Tazca con una fuerza desmedida.

Tan fuerte fue el impacto que levantó el cuerpo de Tazca del suelo y cayó al menos dos metros atrás. Cuando su cuerpo inconsciente tocó el suelo nuevamente el pequeño cristal en forma de estrella que había enseñado con anterioridad fue despedido y rodó por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de Anek.

-¡Tazca! –Exclamó al ver el brutal ataque.

-Descuida. –La voz del misterioso hombre sonó detrás de él. –Sólo está dormido.

-¡Qué! – Anek volvió su rostro a prisa. El atacante de Tazca se encontraba parado justo frente a él.

-Aunque si de verdad te preocupas por tu amigo, deberías tratar de tranquilizarlo. Y no dejarlo participar en peleas que no puede ganar. – Anek sólo escuchaba y no sabía cómo actuar ante aquel hombre tan aterrador. –En fin. Tengo que irme. No creo volver a verlo dentro de un largo tiempo. –El hombre de cabello a verde comenzó caminar lejos de ahí. –Son fuertes. Pero les falta mucha experiencia. Buena suerte..., Anek. –Dijo el encapuchado mirando fijamente a los verdes ojos del chico de cabello pelirrojo y puntiagudo, antes de desaparecer.

Anek permaneció inmóvil. Su cuerpo estaba recuperado pero se mantenía inerte ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Se encontraba vivo, y se sentía bien al respecto. Sin embargo sabía que se trataba de suerte; si hubiese intentado combatir al encapuchado no habría tenido oportunidad alguna de salir victorioso. Ni Tazca, quien tenía perfecto control sobre sus habilidades, pudo hacerle frente. Y si su atacante en verdad hubiera querido acabar con sus vidas lo habría hecho sin dificultad ni remordimiento.

No aceptaba esa sensación. A pesar de haber estado cegado por la ira; Tazca había enfrentado sin miedo al encapuchado y no le preocupó morir mientras fuera luchando. Había peleado hasta el final. Anek sabía que Tazca era un guerrero después de todo; aunque con la reciente situación a los ojos de cualquier enemigo Anek representaría el mismo tipo de amenaza que Tazca. Y en efecto comprendió eso. Pero Anek hubiera querido hacer más, poder combatir a lado de Tazca para defender su mundo.

Su mente divagaba nuevamente con estas ideas; hasta que sin previo aviso apareció de la nada una nueva horda de sombras. Anek se puso de pie rápidamente y advirtió que las oscuras criaturas se aproximaban al cuerpo inconsciente de Tazca. Y para su mala suerte, pensó, sus poderes no le respondían más.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Las criaturas se acercaban con rapidez a su vez. Anek extendió su brazo cuando sintió estar lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzar al guerrero de cabello azul. Apretó con gran fuerza el brazo de Tazca, había logrado alcanzarlo a tiempo, trató de jalar su cuerpo lejos de la amenaza, sin embargo Anek advirtió tarde que las sombras también habían llegado al cuerpo de Tazca y con todos sus cuerpos juntos había creado una especie de portal que succionaba poco a poco la pierna de Tazca y lentamente su cuerpo completo.

Anek sostenía con ambas manos el brazo de Tazca, sosteniéndolo con toda su fuerza, pero sólo lograba alentar el proceso.

-¡T-Tazca! –Exclamó con gran esfuerzo esperando que este recobra la conciencia. -¡Despierta, por favor!

Mientras tanto, Mirahi y sus amigos miraban desde la ventana del hospital.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –Alertó Liumi.

-¡Hermano! –Exclamó Mirahi con preocupación.

-¡Rayos, quédense aquí! –Dijo Alich apresurado y corrió hasta la puerta.

-¡Alich, espera! –Grito Liumi al ver la reacción de su amigo, pero no sirvió de nada, Alich salió rápidamente de la habitación sin hacer caso a las advertencias que le hacían algunos enfermeros, doctores y miembros de la seguridad del hospital. Bajó hasta el último piso y trató de abrir la puerta principal que daba vista directa a la angustiante situación en la que su amigo se encontraba. Pero fue inútil, la puerta no cedió ante ninguno de los frenéticos movimientos de Alich; incluso trato de patearla y empujarla pero tampoco tuvo éxito.

-¡Anek! –Gritó desde el interior del hospital pero su voz no alcanzaba a su amigo. Su angustia aumentaba al ver como Anek se esforzaba por mantener a salvo a Tazca. Inspeccionó la puerta con detalle tratando de descubrir la razón por la cual no se abría. Después de mirarla con detenimiento logró ver que alrededor de la misma, sobre todo el perímetro, había una pequeña luz oscura. No sabía bien lo que era, y antes de que lograra definirlo.

-Ya no lo intentes... – Una voz grave y apagada llamó su atención.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Exclamó después de darse vuelta rápidamente.

-Anek estará bien. –Agregó la voz proveniente de una silueta que se encontraba en un oscuro rincón de la estancia mientras se acercaba lentamente. –Pero tienes que escucharme...

-¿Qué? , ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Cómo conoce... que quiere de Anek? –Preguntó Alich alterado cuando se escuchó nuevamente un grito.

-¡Tazca, despierta! –Anek insistía en despertar a Tazca, cuyo cuerpo seguía siendo sumergido en la oscuridad de las criaturas. -¡Tazca! –Gritó Anek una vez más y este reaccionó. Abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-¿...Anek? –Pronunció al ver el inconfundible cabello rojo de este. A pesar de encontrarse un poco mareado, giró su cabeza en inspeccionó la situación rápidamente. -¡¿Pero... qué está sucediendo?! –Exclamó al ver que sus piernas estaban completamente sumergidas en aquel oscuro portal y su mano también había quedado inutilizada por el mismo.

-¡No hay tiempo, ayúdame! –Respondió Anek con esfuerzo. Tazca pareció darse cuenta de algo una vez que terminó de comprender la situación.

-No tiene caso... –Dijo con una actitud derrotada.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-¡Ya he visto esta clase de ataque! –Alzó la voz con una seriedad aplastante. Anek lo miró fijamente al ver su reacción. -¡No hay forma de escapar de esto!

-...Pero... –Anek dejó de apretar el brazo de Tazca.

-¡Suéltame Anek o también serás succionado! No hay más que hacer...

Anek no comprendía la actitud de Tazca y sin darse cuenta casi, lentamente soltaba su brazo, como si este lo hubiese convencido de que no había forma de salvar su vida; pero al ver que este no tenía más intenciones de seguir adelante y pelear por seguir adelante un sentimiento despertó en su corazón y rápidamente sus manos recobraron la fuerza necesaria para sujetar y no dejar ir el brazo de Tazca, aún con más fuerza que antes; y fue tan grande que lo tuvo que expulsar en ese momento.

-¡Idiota! –Gritó con toda su fuerza. Tazca se quedó atónito. -¿Te das por vencido? ¿Después de luchar tanto, tan sólo te das por vencido? –Tazca permanecía sin palabras ante la repentina actitud del joven de ojos esmeralda. -¡¿Piensas que tu padre sacrificó su vida para que tu murieras aquí?! –Las palabras de Anek se clavaron en pecho de Tazca como si fueran una de sus propias flechas y la imagen de su padre permaneció en su mente sin que pudiera pensar en nada más. -¡No sé qué piensas, pero no permitiré que termine así! – Rápidamente Anek metió su mano en su bolsa sin soltar a Tazca y de esta sacó un cristal familiar a los ojos de este. Era su fragmento de estrella y al identificarlo reaccionó inmediatamente.

-¡Anek, espera! –Exclamó alterado. -¡No sabes lo que haces! –Al no sujetar a Tazca con ambas manos este era succionado lentamente.

Anek no prestaba atención a sus palabras. Lentamente giró su cabeza para observar la ventana en la que se encontraban angustiadas Mirahi y Liumi. Al verlas un reflejo de pena y tristeza apareció en sus verdes ojos. Liumi y Mirahi observaron la expresión en su rostro, seria, apagada, melancólica, decidida. Y entendieron lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¡No lo hagas, no sabes que pasará! –Gritaba Tazca desesperado. -¡No los volverás a ver! –Anek pareció escuchar la última advertencia de Tazca pero su expresión no cambió. Miró fijamente el cristal de la puerta principal del hospital detrás del cual se encontraba Alich golpeando frenéticamente el cristal para forzar que esta se abriera; pero este detuvo sus intentos al ver que su amigo lo miraba fijamente con esa expresión que anunciaba la llegada de una tragedia.

Alich se quedó inmóvil con sus manos pegadas al cristal de la puerta. El tiempo se congeló por unos segundos mientras observaba como su amigo sujetaba en sus manos el futuro de dos vidas al borde de la muerte. Sin embargo, en medio de aquella delicada situación, Anek conservaba su mirada en Alich, como si este pudiera ver a través de su alma y le dijese que todo estaría bien.

Los ojos de Alich fueron atraídos inmediatamente por el repentino movimiento de los labios de Anek; ningún grito pudo haber llegado a los oídos de Alich desde la posición de Anek; aún así, sin la necesidad de estos, Alich comprendió a la perfección lo que Anek había dicho y sus ojos no pudieron más que llenarse de lágrimas.

-¡ANEK! –Gritaron Mirahi y Liumi desde la habitación del hospital tan lejos de la mortificante escena; gritó Tazca una vez más para evitar que este siguiera adelante; gritó Alich detrás del cristal de la puerta al ver como su amigo alzaba su mano y el pequeño cristal en forma de estrella llenaba su cuerpo de un resplandor enceguecedor que destruyó a su vez a los oscuros seres que aprisionaban a Tazca el cual también se vio envuelto en la luz.

Así fue, en menos de un parpadeo, los cuerpos rodeados de luz fueron despedidos del suelo desapareciendo en el cielo como si se tratase de una estrella que titiló una sola vez antes de desvanecerse en la azul inmensidad.

Las puertas del hospital cedieron ante el peso de Alich el cual cayó abruptamente sobre el suelo apenas sujetando su cuerpo con sus manos. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba bien. Se levantó muy lentamente después de marcar el suelo con algunas gotas provenientes de sus ojos. A pasos torpes y quejidos apagados encontró su camino hasta el punto exacto donde había desaparecido su amigo. Permaneció quieto por unos segundos. Sus puños se cerraron rápidamente y expulsó un poderoso grito hacia las nubes de aquel tranquilo cielo, mientras las últimas lágrimas de su rostro se deslizaban hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Permaneció inmóvil una vez más. Secó su rostro con la manga de su chamarra. Y lentamente levantó su mirada hasta la habitación desde la que él había observado con anterioridad al exterior. Regresó al interior del hospital al ver como algunos elementos de seguridad salían del mismo completamente confundidos y tratando de interrogarlo; no les hizo caso.

No se podría saber que pasaba por su cabeza mientras subía cada uno de los escalones hasta llegar al piso indicado. El hospital se encontraba en gran agitación mientras trataban de entender lo que había pasado y de asegurar que ya no se encontraban en peligro. Alich se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta frente a la que se encontraba parado, pensando en lo que le esperaba tras de ella y considerando cuál sería el mejor momento para abrirla. Pensando ¿qué diría?, ¿qué podría decir?

Sin tener más tiempo para pensarlo su mano giró la perilla y se reveló ante sus ojos una escena mucho peor a lo que estaba preparado a enfrentar.

Mirahi se mantenía aferrada fuertemente a Liumi mientras su llanto llenaba todas las paredes de la pequeña habitación. Liumi sujetaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de la pequeña y mantenía su mano sobre la cabeza de la misma evitando con esta que sus propias lágrimas mojaran su rosado cabello.  
>Alich entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de él.<p>

-Alich... -Liumi mencionó entre lágrimas al ver a su amigo regresando a la habitación.

-H-hola. -Respondió con torpeza sin saber qué más podrías decir.

-¡Anek! –Gritaba Mirahi sin encontrar sosiego a su dolor.

-Se han ido. –Dijo Alich finalmente dirigiéndose principalmente a Liumi. Las criaturas oscuras, el encapuchado, Tazca. Anek... –Enumeró serio. –No pude salir a tiempo.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó Liumi secando sus lágrimas.

-Alguien me detuvo.

-¿Alguien?

-Sí... – espondió Alich pero su relato se vio interrumpido por Mirahi la cual no podía dejar de llorar. –Ahora no importa eso. –Agregó y permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Pero en ese momento vino a Alich la última imagen de su amigo antes de desaparecer. Su expresión y actitud cambiaron.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? –Exclamaba entre sollozos Mirahi.

-Pues conociéndolo tan bien como lo conozco. –Expresó Alich con un tono alegre. –Debe de encontrarse en alguna playa cerca de la orilla. –Al escuchar esto Mirahi y Liumi lo miraron tan extrañadas que incluso dejaron de llorar.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Liumi extrañada.

-Sólo necesita tiempo. –Agregó mientras se inclinaba para estar a la altura de las chicas que se mantenían abrazadas. –Tiempo para comprender todo lo que le ha estado pasando últimamente; para poder controlar sus poderes. -Relataba con una mirada de esperanza en su rostro.

-¿Pero, cuándo volverá? –Interrumpió Mirahi secando sus ojos.

-No lo sé –Respondió después de pensarlo detenidamente. Mirahi bajó su mirada. –Pero lo hará. –Agregó con una gran confianza en su voz.

-Alich... –Murmuró Liumi mirando con gran sorpresa a su amigo.

-No debemos preocuparnos; él estará bien. Después de todo es tu hermano. Y es la persona más valiente que he conocido. Además Tazca se encuentra con él. –Ambas chicas se sorprendieron aún más al escuchar a Alich hablar de esa forma de Tazca. –Estoy seguro de que los dos estarán bien. Y confío en que los volveremos a ver.

-Gracias, Alich. –Mirahi se acercó al joven de castaño cabello y lo abrazó con sus pequeños brazos.

-No hay por qué Mirahi. –Dijo respondiendo el abrazo. –Pero nosotros tampoco debemos darnos por vencidos. Anek no regresará solo. Tenemos que brindarle nuestro apoyo para que sea donde sea que se encuentre, sepa que siempre estamos con él.

-¡Claro! –Exclamó Mirahi animada mientras Alich se ponía de pie. Y Liumi miraba con alegría dentro de sus ojos; encontrando en estos a esa increíble persona que siempre supo que su amigo era. Alich le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Anek volverá... –Expresó finalmente mientras perdía su mirada en el cielo; pensando en esa última palabra que Anek había dicho: "Regresaré".

Mientras tanto, una figura oscura parada al filo del techo del mismo edificio, observaba el mismo cielo. Manteniendo sus brazos cruzados, hablaba para si mismo.

-Esto ha sido completamente inesperado. Después de todo, tal vez vea a esos chicos mucho antes de lo que pude haber imaginado. Tazca y Anek... – Relataba mientras colocaba nuevamente su capucha sobre su cabeza para cubrir su rostro – Algo muy extraño está sucediendo aquí. Me pregunto de dónde habrán salido esos "Descorazonados". No fueron mios... –Mencionaba pensativo con una mirada seria mientras se alejaba del borde del techo dándole la espalda al vacío. –Será mejor que regrese con mi maestro. Tal vez él pueda aclarar mi mente... –Dijo el encapuchado antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera fragmentándose en un montón de pixeles abandonando así aquel mundo cuya presencia había arrebatado del mismo más que una vida.


	6. Diferencias

_**Capítulo 5: Diferencias**_

Dentro de aquella infinita oscuridad, sumergido en el helado vacío; su cuerpo permanecía inerte y su mente esparcida, lentamente caía en un abismo sin fin. Ni un sonido a la distancia, o una figura que quebrara aquel hosco panorama, ni siquiera la sensación de viento sobre sus manos. No podía saber ni siquiera cuánto tiempo llevaría cayendo. No podía ni concebir su propio ser en ese interminable desplome.

No hasta que, finalmente, sopló el viento cerca de su oreja. Pero duró muy poco; no podría asegurar que se tratase del viento. "¡Ahí está otra vez!" Un poco más fuerte pero con la misma duración. "No, no se trata del viento" Pudo afirmar después de todo.

Anek…

"Una voz." Se dijo así mismo intrigado. El joven de ojos esmeralda logro distinguir una figura a lo lejos, justo frente a él; la cual cada vez se hacía más grande indicando la trayectoria de su caída.

Esa figura brillante de forma redonda, parecía tener grandes imágenes en su interior, de diversos colores y acabados negros que limitaban los bordes de las mismas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, se trataba de aquel vitral en el que se había encontrado una vez en un _sueño_. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca su descenso disminuyó aún más y tranquilamente apoyó sus pies en el vitral, y sobre este al fin, pudo distinguir a las mismas personas del grabado que portaban grandes llaves como armas.

"Anek…" Pronunció una vez más aquella voz de género indistinguible, está vez mucho más fuerte.

¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Anek mirando a su alrededor.

"Lo has hecho muy bien Anek…" continuó la voz "Pero este sólo es el primer paso de tu viaje…"

¿Viaje? – Repitió confundido.

"Has demostrado gran determinación con tus decisiones y expresado enorme bondad con tus actos y por esa razón es que fuiste elegido para esta difícil tarea…"

¿Fui elegido?

"No debes tener miedo, sólo sigue a tu corazón; siempre será tu arma más poderosa..."

Mi corazón… - Pensó mientras tocaba su pecho.

"Ahora debes seguir, no lo olvides: siempre camina hacia adelante…"

¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer? – Preguntó inquieto.

"Despierta… Anek… despierta… ¡ANEK!"

¡AH! – Exclamó Anek levantándose abruptamente y agitado miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en un bosque, un largo y amplio bosque el cual sólo dejaba ver a la distancia unas gigantescas montañas y frente a él nada más que inmensas áreas verdes. Aunque no lejos de ahí un largo y profundo camino de tierra terminaba justo donde él se encontraba sentado. Tal y como si hubiera caído del cielo a gran velocidad… Entonces lo recordó todo; la batalla con el encapuchado, las criaturas oscuras atacando el hospital, el cristal en forma de estrella…

¡Cielos! – Exclamó mientras inspeccionaba su cuerpo – ¿Estoy bien?, estoy bien, ¡Estoy bien, no lo puedo creer! – Agregó alegre al ver que a pesar del estruendoso impacto no tenía ningún daño aparente – Justo como cuando Tazca llegó a mi casa… ¡Tazca! – Pensó rápidamente en ese segundo, se levantó aprisa y limpió su ropa de la tierra y pasto que traía encima. Miró a su alrededor y antes de que pudiera gritar por el paradero de su compañero observó no lejos de ahí otro camino de tierra similar y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta este con la esperanza de encontrar un rostro conocido. Sin embargo no fue así, no había nadie en el interior del profundo rastro de tierra - ¡Oh no! ¿Dónde está?, ¡¿Estará bien?! ¡Tal vez fue atacado mientras estaba inconsciente y no pudo defenderse! – Expresó alterado - ¡TAZCA! –

No grites – Una voz seria aunque fuerte sonó detrás de Anek.

¡AH! – Exclamó Anek y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y reconoció a la persona que se encontraba frente a él - ¡Tazca, estás bien! –

Eso depende de qué signifique "bien" para ti – Respondió el joven de cabello azul cortante y serio.

Uh…bueno, ¡No estás herido! –

No lo estoy. No obstante me encuentro en un mundo completamente desconocido (otra vez), lejos de una posible civilización, a merced de cualquier peligro y sin alimento – Describió mientras aumentaba su tono.

Está bien Tazca, lo entiendo… – Agregó el pelirrojo antes de ser interrumpido.

¡¿De verdad lo haces?! – Exclamó molesto el joven de oscuros ojos – ¡Realmente no creo que lo hagas Anek, fuiste negligente, actuaste sin pensar y ahora mira donde estamos! –

¡Oye, trataba de salvar tu vida! – Refutó Anek indignado.

¡Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras, te dije que me dejaras ir! –

¡Y yo te dije que no permitiría que malgastaras tu vida! –

¡Esa decisión no te corresponde! –

¡Tu vida estaba en mis manos, por supuesto que era mi decisión! –

¡Pues con tu "heroico" acto nos pudiste haber matado a los dos! –

¡Creí que no te importaba si morías! –

¡Pudimos terminar en un mundo con feroces gigantes o caer en medio de una guerra! –

¡Pero no fue así, además no me dejaste otra alternativa! –

¡¿Y qué si hubiera sido así?! ¡Abandonaste tu mundo, a tus amigos, tu familia! – Tazca cambió de tono poco a poco – Ni siquiera te despediste, al menos pudiste haber hecho eso… - El joven de cabello azul dejó de mirar a los verdes ojos de Anek y bajó la cabeza; este se tranquilizó a su vez al sentir que todo lo que Tazca decía realmente no estaba dirigido a él – Esta no es tu misión… -

Tazca – Pronunció Anek después de un pequeño silencio – Fui descuidado al utilizar el cristal sin saber cómo hacerlo o qué podría pasar. Pero también sé que realmente no deseas morir, ni defraudar a tu padre – Tazca pareció reaccionar al escuchar esto – Sé que no conocemos mucho el uno del otro, pero con el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos pude comprender como te sientes, de cierta forma sentí la misma responsabilidad que tú sientes hacía el recuerdo de tu padre –

Tú no comprendes nada… - Mencionó Tazca con un ligero tono de molestia.

No, nunca lo podré ver de la misma forma; pero no tienes por qué llevar la carga solo -

No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo… - Continuaba Tazca con la cabeza abajo.

Tazca, piénsalo de esta forma. Dime ¿qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar? ¿me habrías dejado morir…? – Tazca parecía estar preparado para afirmar con seguridad - ¿Mientras tus amigos y tu hermana observasen como sacrificas una vida para salvar la tuya? – Tazca abrió los ojos tanto como pudo por la sorpresa que le ocasionó escuchar el final de aquella pregunta, estaba completamente atónito y sin palabras.

No… - Respondió en voz baja finalmente después de un largo silencio – No lo habría hecho -

Eso pensé – Agregó Anek con un tono alegre – Después de todo, no somos tan diferentes -

Hay grandes diferencias entre tú y yo – Tazca levantó su cabeza y nuevamente miró fijamente al joven de verdes ojos – Tomas decisiones sin pensar en los que están a tu alrededor -

No quiero que pienses que dejé mi mundo atrás como cualquier cosa. Hice una promesa antes de irme y estoy dispuesto a cumplirla; algún día regresaré con ellos – Expresó Anek con certeza en sus ojos, lo cual pudo apreciar Tazca.

Bien, quizá no seas tan tonto como pareces – Comentó conservando su seriedad.

Gracias. Creo… -

Aún así, estoy bastante seguro de que no durarás un día tu solo – Continuó el joven de cabello azul, aunque Anek hizo un gento de incomodidad ante el comentario – Por lo tanto tendrás que obedecer todas mis instrucciones – Añadió el joven de ojos azabache con una expresión en su rostro que demostraba lo más feliz que Anek lo había visto aunque no estuviera sonriendo.

Está bien. Me parece justo. Tu mandas – Dijo el chico pelirrojo alegre al ver la disposición de su compañero.

Bien, primero; algunas reglas sobre cómo actuar dentro de mundos desconocidos. Siempre debes investigar el área en la que te encuentres, te podrá dar algunas ideas de qué clase de mundo es y más importante qué tipo de criaturas habitan en él – Explicó Tazca con detalle.

Parece un bosque y sólo veo esas montañas a la distancia –Comentó Anek señalando.

Eso es un análisis vago e inservible – Tazca se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza con la gran seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Anek bajó ligeramente la cabeza al escuchar la cortante represalia de su compañero y por un momento pensó que tal vez en realidad no duraría un día el solo – Ya he investigado la zona; no parece haber criaturas salvajes en la cercanía. Encontré un pozo en un área abierta en aquella dirección, pero no tenía agua. Cerca de ese camino pude ver una aldea a la distancia, parece tener un ambiente rústico; quizá agricultores o gente similar vivan allí; pero no podría asegurarlo – Relató con tranquilizad el joven de cabello azul. Anek estaba sorprendido al escuchar todo en lo que se había fijado y permaneció sin palabras.

¡Vaya…! Así que… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? – Preguntó curioso.

No sabemos a qué mundo podamos llegar después; sería peligroso intentarlo sin recuperar energías. No sabríamos si podremos tomar un descanso en esa situación. Por lo tanto creo que debemos probar suerte en aquella aldea… -

¡Hermano, Abuelo, Mamá! – Grito una niña a la distancia interrumpiendo a Tazca.

¡Alguien en problemas! – Exclamó Anek y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió lo más rápido que pudo a donde se había escuchado el grito.

¡Anek, espera! – Intentó detenerlo Tazca pero ya estaba en camino.

Anek corrió sin parar, a través de las espesas ramas y los frondosos árboles hasta llegar a un área que carecía de la vegetación que antes se había visto forzado a recorrer. Pudo distinguir que en el centro de este espacio había una caja de madera, pero estaba hueca y se hundía en la tierra.

"Ya veo, ese debe ser el pozo que Tazca mencionó." Se dijo para sí mismo cuando volvió a escuchar aquel grito.

¡Abuelo, mamá, hermano! – No había duda de que provenía del interior del pozo. Anek se dispuso a acercarse.

¡Alto ahí! – Susurró la familiar voz de Tazca mientras sujetaba a Anek y lo escondía junto con él nuevamente entre la vegetación del bosque.

¿Tazca qué sucede? – Preguntó intrigado y aprisa.

No sabes aún nada de este mundo – Agregó conservando un tono bajo – Podría ser una trampa.

¿Una trampa? Pero si es alguien gritando por su familia – Comentó extrañado tratando de imitar el tono de Tazca.

¡No seas ingenuo! – Reclamó molesto - ¡Es justamente por eso que es más sospechoso! Te dije que había investigado ese pozo, estaba vacío.

Pues tal vez "alguien" cayó en él – Señaló Anek con sarcasmo.

Dime una cosa – Exclamó Tazca perdiendo la calma - ¿Acaso ves una casa cerca? – Anek lo pensó y negó con la cabeza – La aldea más cercana se encuentra a kilómetros de aquí. Si esa persona de verdad busca a su familia sabría que estarían cerca, pero no es así; aquí no hay nadie más. ¿No te parece extraño? – Preguntó el joven de cabello azul con más tranquilidad al ver que el chico de ojos verdes analizaba el panorama expuesto.

Tu no confías en nadie ¿cierto? – Comentó Anek después de un breve silencio.

¡Sólo soy precavido…! – Exclamó indignado por ver que después de todo el joven pelirrojo no había prestado nada de atención a su explicación.

¡Mira! – Señaló Anek sin hacer caso al grito de Tazca; este volteó inmediatamente hacía el pozo con un poco de resignación. Una joven, pocos años menor que ellos, de largo cabello negro había salido del pozo y permaneció quieta en la esquina de este observando a su alrededor aún con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del pozo.

¡Espera! – Dijo Tazca deteniendo a Anek quien estaba a punto de salir corriendo – Una regla, probablemente aún más importante que la anterior; algunos mundos no saben que existen otros mundos – Anek miró confundido a Tazca – No podemos mencionar la existencia de otros mundos hasta saber que las personas de aquí lo sepan ya – Anek asintió – Además sigo pensando que esa chica es sospechosa… - Agregó feliz de tener la atención de Anek.

¡Ah! – Grito la joven, interrumpiendo a Tazca, dentro del pozo al no poderse sujetar más.

Parece "una niña en apuros" para mí – Comentó el joven de verdes ojos e inmediatamente salió corriendo hacía el pozo.

¡Anek! – Tazca Intentó nuevamente detenerlo, pero fue inútil.

¡Te tengo! – Exclamó Anek sujetando el brazo de la joven antes de que resbalara.

¡Ah, ah! Gracias – Comentó la joven sin aliento.

Te sacaré de ahí – Dijo Anek y sin mucho problema levantó a la joven y la extrajo del pozo.

¡Muchas gracias! – Expresó la joven mientras recuperaba su aliento.

No hay porque – Comentó Anek alegre.

Vaya que eres impulsivo – Tazca se aproximo con cautela sin dejar de mirar a la joven, de la cual tenían una mejor vista; usaba un uniforme de colegiala blanco con verde y tenía grandes ojos cafés que realmente expresaban inocencia.

Pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó intrigada la joven - ¿En dónde estoy? – Miraba confundida en todas direcciones.

Por qué no nos dices primero "¿Quién eres tú?" – Expresó con seriedad Tazca mientras le tapaba la boca a Anek quien había estado a punto de responder.

Oh… lo siento – Se disculpó la joven apenada – Mi nombre es Aome1, Aome Higurashi, señor – Respondió formalmente al sentir la cortante actitud de Tazca.

¿"Señor"? – Repitió extrañado el joven de ojos negros para sí mismo y Anek soltó una pequeña risa aunque aún trataba de liberarse de la mano de su compañero.

Mi familia ha vivido en este templo por años... – Continuó la joven de inocentes ojos pero se detuvo mientras miraba a su alrededor – Bueno, el templo que estaba aquí. Se supone que caí por el pozo del templo, pero ya no está – Comenzó a decirse a sí misma en un tono más bajo y pausado - ¡Ah no sé qué pasa! Ha sido una mañana muy extraña – Finalizó un poco alterada.

No te preocupes Aome, puedes contarnos; soy Anek Gistranova por cierto – Comentó alegre el joven de puntiagudo cabello liberando su boca finalmente de la mano de Tazca; el cual aún miraba con sospecha a la joven de oscuro cabello y no le prestaba atención a la presentación de Anek.

Oh, mucho gusto – Respondió formalmente Aome. Anek asintió y volteó a ver a su compañero con la esperanza de que este siguiera su ejemplo. Pero el joven de azul cabello seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Un puntiagudo cabello rojo que asimilaba una gran flama se atravesó entre la joven de ojos castaños y los oscuros ojos de Tazca. Este pareció reaccionar ante aquel gesto.

Tazca Metrovik– Respondió rápidamente ocultando su anterior sospecha.

Encantada – Comentó Aome sonriendo aunque aún nerviosa por la actitud del joven de cabello azul.

Descuida, así es con todos – Comentó Anek tratando de tranquilizar a la joven colegiala; esta sonrió al escuchar el comentario y Tazca miro con ojos aún más serios al joven de verdes ojos, el cual ahora estaba nervioso – Eh...bueno ¿Por qué no nos dices como llegaste al pozo? – Preguntó rápidamente para desviar la mirada de Tazca.

Oh, claro – Expreso Aome la cual parecía haberse olvidado de lo alterada que había estado hace algunos segundos – Me preparaba para ir a la escuela cuando vi a mi hermano menor en la entrada del templo. Me dijo que nuestro gato había entrado pero es un niño cobarde y no quiso entrar buscarlo por su cuenta. Yo bajé y encontré a nuestro gato pero antes de que pudiera subir... – Su relato se vio interrumpido por un cambio de actitud – U-una criatura extraña salió del pozo y me sujetó llevándome con ella al interior del pozo... – Continuó con una actitud temerosa recordado aquella experiencia – Ese monstruo desapareció cuando llegué al fondo del pozo. Y cuando intenté salir ni mi hermano, mi familia o el templo estaban. Ustedes me encontraron después de eso... – Terminó un poco más tranquila aunque confundida.

¡Dime! – Exclamó Tazca apurado - ¿Acaso esa criatura era oscura de ojos amarillos? – Anek comprendió la reacción de Tazca al escuchar la pregunta.

Um...no – Respondió nerviosa – Era una mujer con s-seis brazos y en lugar de piernas tenía el cuerpo de...un...ciempiés gigante... ¡Era espantosa! – Describió con disgusto y temor. Anek también parecía un poco nervioso después de escuchar aquella descripción. Tazca se tranquilizó y siguió pensando seriamente.

De verdad que eso suena horrible – Comentó el joven de cabello rojo sintiendo escalofríos imaginando como sería aquella criatura.

¡Ah! – Exclamó Aome con gran alegría en su rostro el cual permanecía fijo en una dirección - ¡Es el árbol sagrado! – Señaló entusiasmada a un gigantesco y frondoso árbol que se veía a la distancia - ¡Mi casa debe estar cerca! – Agregó y corrió a prisa en dirección al árbol.

¡Aome, espera...! – Anek intentó detenerla.

Bien, ahora sabes cómo me siento yo cada vez que haces algo impulsivo – Mencionó Tazca con un tono de satisfacción aunque permanecía serio. El joven de verdes ojos rió nerviosamente.

Creo que debemos seguirla – Propuso el joven de puntiagudo cabello.

Estoy de acuerdo – Comentó Tazca inmediatamente.

¡¿De verdad?! – Expresó Anek sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta de su compañero.

Hay algo muy extraño aquí ¡Vamos! – Indicó el joven de negros ojos y corrió en la misma dirección que Aome, la cual se había perdido entre los arbustos.

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Anek rápidamente siguiendo de cerca a Tazca.

No vi mentira en sus ojos. En verdad está confundida – Señaló el joven de largo cabello sin perder el paso – Pero algo no está bien –

¿T-tú crees? – Continuaba Anek aunque con dificultad para hablar y correr a la vez.

No sé si te diste cuenta, pero el atuendo que viste no encaja para nada en el ambiente de este mundo –

N-no lo había pensado... –

Aún no sabemos nada concreto de este mundo. Será mejor que permanezcamos cerca de ella para asegurar como debemos actuar –

M-me parece bien... – Comentó Anek casi sin aliento. Cuando lograron ver entre algunas ramas la figura de Aome, que permanecía inmóvil. Ambos jóvenes disminuyeron su velocidad conforme se acercaban a la chica. Anek respiró profundamente.

¿Sucede algo Aome? – Preguntó una vez que había recuperado el aliento, pero no hubo respuesta, su mirada estaba fija al frente; y los verdes ojos de Anek pudieron notar que Tazca también miraba seriamente al frente.

Sus ojos esmeraldas giraron en la misma dirección en la que los demás permanecían fijos; así es que pudo entender porque miraban con tanta atención a aquel punto en particular. Justo en la base del frondoso árbol unas gruesas raíces, proporcionales al tamaño del mismo, se encontraban enredadas alrededor de este un poco más arriba de suelo.

Esto ya dejaba de que hablar, Anek nunca había visto un árbol tan grande y mucho menos con ese tipo de raíces. No obstante ni el tamaño ni la curiosa forma de las raíces del árbol eran los que habían sorprendido a sus acompañantes, ni a él; sino el hecho de que en medio de las raíces había una persona sujeta al árbol.

Sin decir nada se acercaron poco a poco, y así pudieron apreciar mejor a aquella figura humana que permanecía inerte; parecía un joven de la misma edad que Anek y Tazca, tenía un largo cabello plateado; usaba un conjunto rojo vivo muy holgado tanto de los pies como de las manos, no usaba zapatos y justo a la altura del corazón tenía una flecha incrustada en el pecho a través de sus ropas. Pero a pesar de eso el joven parecía simplemente estar dormido apaciblemente.

Es un muchacho – Comentó finalmente Aome inexpresiva.

Tazca, ese sujeto tiene una flecha en el pecho – Comentó Anek nervioso cerca de oído del joven de azul cabello.

Ya me di cuenta – Respondió con seriedad y se acercó a examinar con detalle las raíces del árbol que sujetaban joven dormido.

Mi casa tampoco está aquí después de todo... – Comentó con tristeza la chica de ojos castaños – No lo entiendo, este árbol a estado en mi casa por años –

Descuida, tu familia no debe estar lejos... – Comentó Anek tratando de animar a la entristecida joven.

Esto no tiene sentido – Interrumpió Tazca abruptamente – A estas raíces les debió de tomar años crecer de esta forma.

Supongo, con semejante tamaño – Comentó el joven pelirrojo.

¿No lo entiendes? – Insistió el joven de negro ojos subiendo de tono – Las raíces están sobre este sujeto, significa que crecieron sobre él para adoptar esa forma. Si en verdad falleció en este árbol por ese flechazo en su pecho no podría estar tan bien conservado – Explicó con seriedad. Anek consideró este panorama y comprendió a lo que se refería su compañero.

¿S-significa que...? – Titubeó Anek imaginándose que algo terrorífico estaría por suceder. El joven de cabello azul lo miró fijamente con su seria expresión como si estuviera listo para terminar la frase de Anek; este pudo ver como Tazca abrió la boca para decir algo y:

Tiene orejas de perro –

¡No...! – Anek gritó tan fuerte que incluso parecía que los flecos blancos de su frente flotaban por la vibración de su voz. No podía haber concebido algo más horrible que tuviera orejas de... – ¿Qué...? – Preguntó una vez que analizó lo que había escuchado y su gritó se había visto ahogado.

¡Te quieres callar! – Exclamó Tazca molesto.

Perdón – Se disculpó Anek peinando su cabello – Creí que dirías algo más aterrador –

Yo no dije nada – Reiteró aún molesto – Ella lo hizo – Continuó señalando a la inocente chica de cabello negro, que se encontraba enfrente del joven incrustado al árbol, sin separar sus manos de la plateada cabellera este y al parecer sin prestar atención tampoco al grito de Anek.

Ya veo, por eso tuve la sensación de que tu voz había sonado muy femenina – Comentó el chico de verdes ojos acercándose al árbol mientras que Tazca hacía intentos por no lanzarse sobre él.

Es extraño, son de verdad – Mencionó la joven colegiala mientras sus manos seguían sobre la cabeza del chico incrustado al árbol.

Una vez que Anek estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca logró ver que lo que la chica de ojos castaños decía era verdad, el joven tenía orejas de perro. No lo había notado antes ya que el largo cabello plateado cubría los costados de su rostro ocultando así el lugar donde todos creyeron que estarían sus orejas y los caninos apéndices sobre su cabeza, al tener el mismo color de pelaje, se perdían entre el cabello a la distancia.

¡Ahora yo, ahora yo! – Exclamó Anek emocionado acercando sus manos a la cabeza del joven de cabello plateado.

Creo que no es el momento de hacer eso... – Mencionó Aome con una pequeña risa al ver la actitud del joven pelirrojo – Aunque yo también lo hice... – Reiteró en un tono bajo para sí misma.

¡Suficiente! – Reclamó Tazca serio pero firme - ¡Bajen de ahí, podría despertar! –

¿E-eso crees...? – Preguntó la chica de cabello negro con cierta preocupación.

¡Tazca tienes que ver esto! – Mencionó el joven de verdes ojos sin soltar las puntiagudas orejas.

¡Anek baja de...! – Regañó Tazca pero se detuvo repentinamente.

¡Oigan ustedes, fuera de aquí! – Se escucharon unas voces no muy lejos de ahí. Y al escuchar la advertencia Anek y Aome voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

Tazca se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y extendió sus manos frente a él como si estuviera empujando una gran caja; sin embargo frente a él se formó un gran escudo de agua en forma circular en el cual se incrustaron milésimas de segundos después largas flechas de las cuales el filo quedó a corta distancia de hacer contacto con su cuerpo.

Una de estas flechas logró traspasar la parte más alta del escudo y cruzó muy cerca del rostro de Anek clavándose en el gran árbol atrás de él justo encima de la cabeza del joven de cabello plateado; Aome exclamó y se escondió tras su espalda.

¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Exclamó Anek y aunque sorprendido protegía a Aome con su cuerpo. Muchas personas con atuendos similares de una pieza y colores opacos se acercaron en caballos y a pie apuntando con arcos hacía los tres jóvenes.

¡¿Vieron lo que hizo ese chico?! –

¡Sí, debe tratarse de un demonio! –

¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso estará por comenzar otra guerra? –

¡Vinieron a liberar a Inuyasha! – Los hombres con arcos no dejaban de exclamar alterados.

¡Oigan, qué forma tan grosera de tratar a los visitantes! – Exclamó Aome molesta cubriéndose aún tras la espalada de Anek.

¡Será mejor que los eliminemos! – Propuso uno de los hombres y todos prepararon su ataque.

¡No lo intenten! – Mencionó Tazca con fría seriedad en sus ojos negros, mientras apuntaba con su propio arco en respuesta a la agresión.

¡Tazca, espera! – Gritó Anek.

¿Qué, de dónde sacó es arco Tazca? – Preguntó inocente la chica de ojos cafés; para la cual todo había pasado demasiado rápido y no se había dado cuenta ni el momento en el que Tazca había bloqueado las flechas con su escudo de agua ni el momento en el que este había tomado la forma de su familiar arco.

¡Muy bien, ya basta! – Ordenó una voz, aunque gastada, firme. Todos los hombres bajaron sus armas al escuchar esto.

¡Aquí viene la sacerdotisa Kaede! – Comentó uno de los hombres mientras le abría paso entre la gente a un caballo en el cual venía montada una mujer mayor con una expresión no muy amigable que usaba un parche negro en su ojo derecho.

Otra persona extraña... – Mencionó Aome en voz baja.

¿Q-qué quieres decir con "otra"? – Preguntó Anek confundido; al oír esto Aome lo miró y sólo rió nerviosamente. Tazca bajó ligeramente su guardia cuando vio que los hombres que lo habían atacado ayudaban a que la anciana del parche se bajará de su caballo.

Una vez en el suelo, los tres jóvenes pudieron distinguir mejor la apariencia de la mujer. Era de ancho cuerpo y estatura media pero estaba encorvada, usaba un conjunto similar al del joven de cabello plateado, pero la parte superior era blanca y la inferior roja, igual de holgada y tenía un largo cabello canoso sujetado con un listón en una cola de caballo.

Anek y Aome bajaron del árbol y se acercaron a Tazca; mientras la misteriosa mujer se aproximaba poco a poco a los tres jóvenes. Una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca permaneció quieta sin decir nada, simplemente miraba directamente a los ojos a Tazca. Este a su vez la miraba sin decir nada. Ambos tenían una expresión de gran seriedad y por un momento Anek no supo de quien debía de preocuparse más, si de la mujer mayor o de su compañero de cabello azul.

En ese momento la mujer extendió su mano y arrojó una especie de polvo que se pegó a las ropas y piel de los tres jóvenes.

¡¿Oiga, pero qué hace?! – Reclamó Aome molesta mientras limpiaba su uniforme y Anek estornudaba a un lado de ella por la misma reacción del polvo. Tazca permaneció inmóvil aún más serio e incluso un poco molesto al verse incapaz de responder aquella acción.

Pensé que se trataba de algún demonio tratando de liberar al malvado Inuyasha – Comentó la mujer sin prestar atención al reclamo de Aome y sin la menor intensión de disculparse con los jóvenes – Nadie tiene permitido acercarse a este bosque – Continuó la mujer con calama y seriedad.

Tal vez sean unos animales que se convirtieron en humanos – Comentó uno de los hombres.

¡Podrían ser espías! – Exclamó un hombre.

¡¿Y qué ganarían viniendo aquí?! – Negó la mujer – No tenemos víveres suficientes ni para nosotros mismos – Continuaron discutiendo.

Estás personas están muy alteradas. Les dije que se alejaran del árbol – Comentó finalmente Tazca en voz baja directamente a los dos jóvenes a su espalda tratando de que la mujer del parche y los otros no se dieran cuenta.

Lo siento – Respondió Anek apenado en voz baja siguiendo la corriente del joven de cabello azul.

¿Acaso no son ustedes también de por aquí? – Preguntó Aome intrigada. Al oír esto Anek y principalmente Tazca se pusieron alerta – Hablen con ellos, deben de conocerlos ¿o no? –

Bueno, Aome, nosotros tampoco somos de este lugar – Explicó el joven de puntiagudo cabello sin que Tazca pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo ya que no deseaba realizar ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera intranquilizar a los hombres que discutían frente a él.

Ya veo. Eso imaginé, después de todo su apariencia es... – La chica de uniforme verde buscó una terminar su comentario – Diferente a la de esas personas – Terminó nerviosa y apenada. Anek sonrió tan confundido como la primera vez que Aome había señalado lo "extraños" que parecían él y su compañero. Tazca suspiró relajado al ver que la inocencia de la chica de ojos castaños carecía de la intriga, que espera tuviera, al enterarse de aquella información.

¿Qué hacen en el bosque de Inuyasha? – Preguntó firmemente la mujer una vez que su grupo había dejado de discutir – Todos saben que no está permitido acercarse –

Creo que sería mejor poner un letrero o un aviso en lugar de dispararle flechas a la gente – Mencionó el joven pelirrojo nerviosamente intentando no ser irrespetuoso.

¡Sí, yo opino lo mismo! – Agregó la joven de negro cabello. Tazca hizo un gesto indicando que guardaran la calma, se preparó para responder pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la mujer del parche parecía estar hipnotizada viendo el rostro de la inocente chica. Esta a su vez se extrañó por la misma reacción.

¡Muchacha ven aquí! – Expresó la mujer mientras se acercaba - ¡Déjame ver tu rostro! – Continuó sujetando fuertemente la cara de Aome.

¡Oiga, suélteme! – Reclamó la joven de ojos cafés tratando de soltarse.

S-señora, eso no es muy educado de su parte – Mencionó Anek aún nervioso e intentado ser educado mientras trataba de tranquilizar la situación. Tazca sólo observaba con detenimiento.

¡Vamos, haz una cara con gestos llenos de astucia! – Ordenó la mujer sin soltar su fuerte brazo del rostro de Aome. Esta aún combatía pero finalmente miró molesta a la mujer – ¿P-podrá ser? Se parece... – Comentó completamente sorprendida - ¡Tu rostro es igual al de mi hermana Kikyo! – Anek y Tazca miraron intrigados a la mujer. Está liberó al fin el rostro de la joven – Me parece que nadie se encuentra en condiciones para contestar algunas preguntas. Parece que a ustedes dos les vendría bien un descanso – Comentó al ver la suciedad en el rostro y ropas de Anek y Tazca – Acepten venir a nuestra aldea como forma de disculpa por el trato que les dimos – Agregó al ver la confusión en los rostros de ambos jóvenes.

A mí me parece bien – Comentó Aome mirando a sus acompañantes – Creo que es lo justo – Aún incomoda por lo sucedido con anterioridad, los verdes ojos de Anek intersecaron los oscuros ojos de Tazca buscando su consentimiento ante la situación.

Está bien – Dijo el joven de cabello azul con cautela.

Muy bien, muchacha ven, tú cabalgarás conmigo – Señaló la mujer del parche.

¿Y-yo? – Se preguntó la joven de cabello negro mirando a sus jóvenes compañeros.

Descuida, estaremos detrás de ti – Dijo el joven de cabello rojo sonriendo y la inocente joven asintió.

¿Ustedes saben cómo montar a caballo? – Preguntó La mujer del parche mientras ayudaba a Aome al suyo. Anek hizo un gesto indicando claramente que no tenía idea.

Sí – Afirmó Tazca con seguridad. Anek no pareció impresionarse por esto.

Muy bien – Asintió la mujer y ordenó que les dieran un caballo. Tazca palpó a la criatura y lo montó sin dificultad de un sólo impulso.

Vamos – Indicó y extendió su mano mirando al joven de verdes ojos. Este asintió, sujetó el brazo de su compañero y subió al caballo también.

Bien, regresemos a la aldea – Ordenó la mujer del parche y todos comenzaron a moverse.

No se habían percatado de todo el tiempo que habían pasado dentro del bosque; una vez que salieron de este a un pequeño camino de tierra, marcado por huellas de todo tipo, una cálida y rojiza luz reveló ante sus ojos una mejor vista de la aldea de la que todos hablaban iluminada por un tono crepuscular.

Debemos ser precavidos – Mencionó Tazca por encima de su hombro en voz baja para que sólo Anek lo escuchara – Estás personas están muy alteradas – Anek acercó su rostro para escuchar mejor la explicación de su compañero – Mencionaron el tener escasos víveres, la presencia de espías y hasta una posible guerra –

También hablaron de animales con extrañas habilidades y demonios – Comentó el joven de puntiagudo cabello apoyando la explicación.

En efecto; es una época violenta en la que es difícil sobrevivir. Será mejor que descansemos y nos retiremos antes de vernos involucrados en conflictos que no nos corresponden – Explicó el joven de cabello largo.

¿Pero qué hay de Aome? – Preguntó el joven de ojos verdes – Tampoco podemos dejarla en un lugar tan peligroso – Tazca puso observó a la joven de cabello negro que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros delante de ellos. Está volteó en ese momento mirando a su alrededor y al darse cuenta que el joven de cabello azul la miraba esta respondió con una sonrisa y saludó a la distancia con gran inocencia. Tazca pareció reaccionar ante tal gesto, reacción que también pudo notar Anek. El joven de negros ojos respondió el saludo agitando su mano muy levemente por debajo de la cintura y con una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro – Bien – Su sonrisa se desvaneció y regresó a su familiar seriedad – Ya pensaremos que hacer – A pesar de su mirada seria parecía nostálgico, como si estuviera pensando en alguien más mientras miraba a la joven de inocente aspecto.

Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreíd de verdad – Mencionó alegre el joven de verdes ojos – Sigo pensando que no somos tan diferentes –

N-no sé de qué hablas – Respondió ligeramente apenado y molesto el joven de largo cabello. Anek rió en silencio.

Así que dime – Agregó animado - ¿Cuándo aprendiste a montar un caballo? –

Hace pocos minutos – Respondió sin titubear.

¿Q-qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Anek confundido.

La verdad es la primera vez que veo una criatura como esta – Explicó Tazca mientras señalaba al animal que les servía de transporte.

¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó el joven de puntiagudo cabello con sorpresa - ¿P-pero entonces cómo es que...? –

Es más pequeño que un 2Peco peco, no creí que fuera complicado – Explicó el joven de cabello azul sin inquietarse.

¿Qué es un "Peco peco"? – Preguntó completamente extrañado.

Una gran ave, de enormes patas y gran pico. No puede volar pero corre muy rápido – Explicó tranquilamente – En mi mundo son el medio de transporte más veloz -

¡Como un dodo gigante! – Afirmó Anek animado.

¿Qué es un "dodo"? – Preguntó Tazca sin cambiar su actitud.

Bueno, o tal vez si haya algunas diferencias – Mencionó el joven de verdes ojos al escuchar la respuesta. Ambos jóvenes siguieron hablando de la fauna que cada uno conocía, y aunque pareciera ser un tema sin importancia, Anek sintió una gran satisfacción de poder entablar una conversación fluida con aquel joven que parecía cerrar sus emociones al resto del mundo. Aún así, Anek sentía que bajo aquella inexpresiva faz se escondía una motivación más importante que la venganza y aseguró para sí mismo que Tazca no podría ser tan distinto a él.

1 Higurashi "_Kagome_" es el verdadero nombre de este personaje. Pero por las mismas razones que el doblaje en español de la serie decidió cambiarle el nombre. Será llamada "_Aome_" en esta serie también.

2 "_Peco peco_" es el nombre de una criatura del popular juego en línea Ragnarok Online (RO). La cual encaja con la descripción anterior; puede tenerse cómo mascota y los guerreros de la case "caballero" o "crusado" usan como transporte.


	7. Six

_Capítulo 6: Six_

Anek, Tazca y Aome cabalgaban junto con el grupo de personas liderados por la sacerdotisa camino a la aldea cerca del bosque mientras la cálida luz del atardecer dibujaba sus largas sombras sobre el sendero de tierra. Todo parecía muy tranquilo después de la gran agitación a la que se habían visto sometidos; mientras Anek conversaba con Tazca, podía oír las ramas de los árboles siendo empujadas por una pequeña brisa e incluso el familiar y apacible sonido de las aves. Todo permanecía en tal calma que ninguno de ellos pudo notar que estaban siendo observados.

Desde la copa más alta, en un árbol no muy lejos de ellos; una oscura y larga silueta permanecía inmóvil y mirando detalladamente.

- Bien, parece que los he encontrado – Mencionó con una femenina pero fuerte voz mientras el viento movía la parte inferior de su larga capucha – Son los chicos que salieron de su mundo – Agregó con certeza – El maestro confía en mí; no debo defraudarlo – Añadió antes de desaparecer.

- ¿Así que tiene el pico de una especie, la cola de otra, pone huevos y es mamífero? – Preguntó Tazca extrañado.

- Sí – Asintió Anek sonriendo – También es venenoso –

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó el joven de cabello azul - ¡¿También es venenoso?! –

- Bueno... creo que sólo los machos. – Respondió pensativo el joven de verdes ojos.

- La fauna de mi mundo es, por mucho, más agresiva que la del tuyo, aún así me intriga este "ornitorrinco" del que hablas. ¿Me pregunto a qué sabrá? –

- Bueno yo... en mi mundo no es una costumbre comerlos – Agregó el joven pelirrojo algo nervioso por la actitud de su compañero.

- ¿A no? – Preguntó con inocencia el joven de negros ojos – Interesante... – Mencionó una vez que el grupo había llegado a su destino.

El camino fue ameno aunque un poco largo. Para cuando el grupo completo llegó al centro de la aldea, la brillante luz de la luna iluminaba los sorprendidos y un poco preocupados rostros de los aldeanos al ver llegar a Anek, Tazca y a Aome.

- Creo que no están acostumbrados a recibir visitas – Mencionó el joven de puntiagudo cabello una vez que descendió del caballo.

- Así parece – Mencionó el joven de largo cabello azul – Tenemos que ser discretos –

- ¡Escuchen todos! – Exclamó la sacerdotisa – Regresamos con visitantes, no son peligrosos. Relájense y traten de descansar – Los aldeanos parecieron entender la explicación pero no parecían estar menos preocupados – Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo – Indicó a ambos jóvenes. Estos asintieron sin decir nada, Aome se encontraba a lado de la sacerdotisa, la cual comenzó a avanzar entre la gente; pero la joven de castaños ojos decidió esperar a sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – Preguntó Anek al encontrarse con Aome.

- Estoy cansada – Se quejó la chica – Me duele el cuerpo, no estoy acostumbrada a montar por tanto tiempo a caballo –

- Yo tampoco – Mencionó el joven de verdes ojos mientras masajeaba su propia espalda por el dolor.

- Movámonos – La voz de Tazca interrumpió las risas nerviosas de sus compañeros – La sacerdotisa espera – Señaló la puerta de una pequeña cabaña dónde la mujer con el parche los miraba fijamente.

Los jóvenes tomaron una actitud más sería y avanzaron con prudencia en dirección a la cabaña. Era una vivienda muy sencilla, no constaba más que de una habitación, un colchón improvisado con telas y una pequeña fogata en el centro que, además de calentar algo de comida en una pequeña olla, era la única fuente de iluminación que poseía.

- Tomen asiento por favor – Indicó la mujer del parche la cual se encontraba sentada frente a la lumbre; los jóvenes asintieron y se sentaron alrededor de la olla sobre el suelo de madera – Tendrán que disculparnos, ya que vivimos en una época de guerras tenemos miedo de que nos estén espiando. Aunque les digamos que no estamos involucrados ellos insisten en atacarnos – Relató la mujer mientras servía la comida de la olla en pequeños tazones que les ofreció a los tres jóvenes –

- Eso no suena bien – Mencionó el joven de verdes ojos recibiendo su plato – Gracias – A su lado el joven de cabello azul agradeció aunque negó la comida con un gesto de su mano y escuchaba atentamente.

- Gracias, huele delicioso – Mencionó la chica de oscuro cabello al recibir su porción –

- Creo que no nos presentamos; mi nombre es Kaede – Mencionó la sacerdotisa con calma.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Anek Gistranova– Comentó alegre el joven de puntiagudo cabello rojo.

- Yo me llamo Aome Higurashi – Señaló la chica de ojos castaños.

- Tazca Metrovik, gracias por su hospitalidad – Agradeció el joven de negros ojos y todos permanecieron en un pequeño silencio.

- Disculpe señora – Mencionó la joven de oscuro cabello - ¿Sabe si esta región es Tokyo? – Preguntó inocentemente. Al escuchar esto Anek se detuvo en seco sujetando frente a su boca abierta el cubierto con la siguiente porción de comida que comería y volteó a ver a Tazca, este únicamente lo miró sin moverse un centímetro.

- ¿"Tokyo" dices? – Reiteró Kaede – Nunca había escuchado de ese lugar. ¿Dime es de ahí de dónde vienes? – Preguntó interesada.

- Sí, de hecho ya estaba pensando en regresar – Respondió Aome riendo nerviosamente.

- Noto que no tienen suficientes recursos – Mencionó Tazca tratando de desviar la conversación - ¿Cómo han enfrentado los percances que la guerra les impone? – Preguntó con la familiar firmeza que lo caracterizaba.

- No somos grandes guerreros – Respondió la mujer con tranquilidad – Pero sabemos cómo defendernos ante amenazas "conocidas" – Explicó con la intensión de querer decir algo más.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que son atacados con frecuencia? – Preguntó Anek intrigado.

- Últimamente hemos tenido problemas con unas criaturas que nunca había visto – Narró la mujer del parche seriamente – No son como ningún demonio que hubiese visto en el pasado – Los tres jóvenes escuchaban detenidamente – Son criaturas de oscuridad pura y aterradores ojos resplandecientes –

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó el joven de cabello azul perdiendo la compostura.

- T-Tazca... – Pronunció Anek tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero.

- ¿Acaso ustedes conocen a estas criaturas? – Preguntó la sacerdotisa interesada. Pero Tazca permanecía con una mirada llena de ira sin responder y su compañero de verdes ojos no sabía que decir ante aquella situación. Sin embargo justo en ese momento un gran estruendo se escucho y el suelo comenzó a temblar.

La sacerdotisa se levantó rápidamente y salió de la pequeña cabaña después de escuchar los gritos de los aldeanos. Tazca se liberó de su trance y los tres jóvenes salieron apurados.

Las pequeñas viviendas de los aldeanos era destruidas acompañadas de un gran estruendo provocado por una silueta que a pesar del enorme tamaño se movía tan rápido que Anek no fue capaz de distinguirlo. No hasta que la silueta pasó por los ganados del pueblo, atrapó a uno de los caballos y en ese instante la enorme figura se detuvo mirando en dirección al grupo de los jóvenes.

- ¡¿Pero qué es eso?! – Exclamó el pelirrojo joven después de ver con claridad al responsable de aquellos destrozos. Se trataba de la figura de una mujer, al menos de la cintura hacia arriba, pero esta tenía seis brazos y en lugar de piernas tenía el cuerpo de un ciempiés gigante. Esta criatura sostenía solamente con la boca y sus afilados colmillos al caballo que acababa de capturar.

- ¡Un demonio del bosque! – Exclamó rápidamente la sacerdotisa mientras algunos aldeanos trataban de detenerla con herramientas de trabajo y tratando de sujetarla con cuerdas.

- ¡Eso no va a funcionar! – Exclamó Tazca invocando su arco y preparándose para pelear.

- ¡¿P-pero...qué?! – Pronunció el joven de verdes ojos completamente impactado por la situación - ¡Es un monstruo! –

- ¡Es la criatura que me atacó en el pozo! – Indicó Aome y rápidamente los jóvenes recordaron el relato de su compañera; era el mismo monstruo que había descrito con anterioridad.

En ese momento la criatura soltó a su presa y el cuerpo del animal cayó cerca del grupo de Anek lo cual los obligó a retroceder sin perder de vista a su enemigo.

- ¡Te he vuelto a encontrar! – Exclamó la criatura viendo directamente a la joven de ojos castaños - ¡Entrégame la perla de Shikon[1]! – Gritó e inmediatamente se abalanzó contra los jóvenes y la sacerdotisa, Aome y Kaede se agacharon rápidamente mientras que Tazca sujetó a Anek, el cual permanecía atónito y no reaccionaba correctamente, y lo quitó del camino del monstruo.

- ¿Dijo "la perla de Shikon"? – Mencionó la sacerdotisa extrañada - ¡¿Acaso tú la tienes?! – Alterada le preguntó a la joven de oscuro cabello.

- ¡Y-yo no sé nada de esa perla, me está confundiendo! – Respondió rápidamente la joven agitada.

- ¡Entrégamela, entrégamela, entrégamela...! – Exigía sin control la criatura mientras golpeaba despiadadamente a los aldeanos que trataban de detenerla.

- ¡Anek, vamos! – Exclamó Tazca apurado - ¡Necesito que te concentres! – Indicó ayudando al joven de puntiagudo cabello a ponerse de pie.

- C-claro, claro – Respondió aún tratando de entender lo que pasaba –

- ¡No podemos detenerla! – Reportó uno de los aldeanos directamente a Kaede.

- ¡Arrójenla al pozo vacío! – Ordenó la sacerdotisa.

- ¿El pozo vacío? – Peguntó Tazca mientras se ponía en guardia.

- ¡Sí, es en donde arrojamos a todos los demonios como este! – Explicó la sacerdotisa.

- ¿En dónde queda ese pozo? – Preguntó Aome apresurada - ¡Es por donde está ese resplandor! – Afirmó inmediatamente sin esperar respuesta como si supiera lo que había que hacer y enseguida corrió en la dirección que señaló.

- ¡Aome espera! – Intentó detenerla Anek - ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó aún más extrañado y confundido que antes.

- ¡Ella puede ver las luces espirituales que un humano ordinario no ve! – Exclamó la sacerdotisa. Y en ese momento la criatura persiguió a toda velocidad a la joven de cabello negro.

- ¿"Luces espirituales"? – Preguntó Tazca con intriga.

- ¡Aome, cuidado! – Alertó Anek y corrió tras la criatura sin pensar en lo que hacía.

- ¡Anek, detente! – Exclamó el joven de cabello azul tratando de perseguir a su compañero.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? – Una voz femenina resonó con un eco espectral – Estoy segura de que se las arreglará solo – Concluyó mientras una serie de pixeles formaban frente a Tazca la figura de una mujer que usaba una larga capucha negra que resultaba familiar a los oscuros ojos del joven guerrero. En la cual resaltaba el número "seis" que tenía grabado en la cintura del lado derecho.

- Como lo pensé, hay más de uno – Se dijo Tazca a si mismo mientras se ponía en guardia.

- ¿Quién es esa mujer? – Se preguntaban los aldeanos alterados - ¡Nos siguen atacando demonios! –

- Vaya, parece que los he dejado intrigados – Mencionó la mujer mientras retiraba su capucha. Era una joven de expresión firme y ojos brillantes. Tenía un largo cabello azul muy oscuro que le llegaba a la espalda y un largo fleco que le cubría la mitad del rostro derecho hasta la altura del cuello – No es educado comparar a una hermosa mujer con un demonio. Parece que tendré que enseñarles modales – Agregó sonriendo malévolamente lo cual provocó que los aldeanos retrocedieran.

- ¿Así que tú trabajas con el otro sujeto? – Preguntó Tazca apuntado su arco a la joven de oscura vestimenta.

- Sí, Sept[2] ya me había hablado de ustedes – Respondió con cinismo – Puedes llamarme Six[3] –

- ¡No me interesan sus nombres! – Exclamó con enojo el joven de largo cabello azul - ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Preguntó impaciente.

- Lo sabrás pronto, en tanto dejes de interponerte en nuestro camino – Respondió agresivamente la joven de brillantes ojos.

- ¡Responde...! – Exclamó el joven de negro ojos pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Tazca! – Exclamó la sacerdotisa Kaede - ¡Tenemos que ayudar a tus compañeros, no podrán con ese demonio solos! – Informó con prisa.

- C-claro, estoy de acuerdo – Asintió el joven de cola de caballo con más serenidad – Yo me encargaré de ella – Afirmó sin perder de vista a la mujer.

- Detesto cuando la gente me ignora – Mencionó con molestia la joven de brillantes ojos - ¿Qué les hace pensar que alguno de ustedes saldrá de aquí? – Concluyó y con un sólo chasquido de sus dedos aparecieron las criaturas oscuras de ojos amarillos rodeando a Tazca y a los aldeanos.

- ¡Son las criaturas de oscuridad pura! – Exclamó la sacerdotisa.

- Bien, ya que estarán ocupados me encargaré del otro chico, adiós – Mencionó Six con un tono burlón mientras les daba la espalda.

- ¡No escaparás! – Exclamó Tazca y disparó una flecha en dirección a la joven de brillantes ojos. Esta se dio la vuelta rápidamente y detuvo la flecha con una sola mano antes de que esta hiciera contacto - ¡¿C-cómo?! – Pronunció el joven de largo cabello al ver que su ataque había sido inútil.

- ¿Sorprendido? – Peguntó la joven sonriendo – Entonces ¿qué te parece esto? – En ese momento la flecha de Tazca se transformó poco a poco en agua la cual pareció fusionarse con el brazo de la joven. No podía creer lo que veía, el brazo de Six se había convertido completamente en agua – Quédate quieto... – Dijo mientras su mutado brazo apuntaba al joven de negros ojos que permanecía inmóvil. En ese momento una gran cantidad de agua salió disparada a una enorme presión del brazo y esta golpeó y empujó el cuerpo de Tazca hasta chocar con el resto de los aldeanos que se encontraban junto con él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la sacerdotisa Kaede mientras algunos aldeanos ayudaban al aturdido joven de cola de caballo a ponerse de pie.

- Ahora se un buen niño y quédate ahí – Dijo Six burlonamente, Tazca la observó furioso y esta desapareció en un montón de pixeles sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Tazca se encontraba derrotado y humillado habiendo sido incapaz de de detener a la joven de la capucha; no había tenido oportunidad; permaneció inmóvil sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que:

- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó uno de los aldeanos al ver como sus compañeros eran atacados por las oscuras criaturas. El joven de ojos negros reaccionó al instante y se puso de pie abruptamente.

- ¡Acérquense todos! – Ordenó a prisa, los aldeanos ya habían visto de lo que Tazca era capaz así que obedecieron sin dudarlo y una vez que todos se juntaron el joven de cabello azul colocó sus manos en el suelo lo cual provocó que grandes olas de agua atacaran a las oscuras criaturas desde el centro hacia todas direcciones protegiendo así a todos los aldeanos y acabando con sus atacantes.

- ¡Excelente, buen trabajo! – Celebraban los aldeanos.

- Esto no ha terminado – Exclamó Tazca deteniendo el festejo premeditado de los aldeanos.

- ¡Tiene razón, rápido todos a los caballos! – Ordenó Kaede y todos montaron rápidamente.

- No hagas nada impulsivo, Anek – Mencionó Tazca mientras todos cabalgaban en la dirección en la que los jóvenes y el monstruo habían huido.

Para este momento, Anek y Aome se encontraban muy cerca del bosque pero la chica de oscuro cabello aún era perseguida por la alargada criatura y el joven de verdes ojos les seguía el paso de cerca.

"No sé si hice bien en perseguir a esta criatura" pensaba Anek "No pienso dejar que lastime a Aome ¿pero qué evitará que yo salga lastimado?" el joven pelirrojo mantenía la velocidad de la persecución pero estaba muy asustado "No creo que pueda detener a este monstruo, ¿qué debería hacer?, ¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO?" continuaba cuestionándose con incertidumbre. Hasta que:

- ¡Abuelo, mamá, ayúdenme, PORFAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! – Exclamó Aome con desesperación quebrando así las divagaciones de Anek forzándolo a actuar.

- ¡Aome! – Exclamó y extendió su brazo arrojando la flama que acababa de formarse en su mano la cual golpeó al monstruo en la parte trasera sin causarle ningún daño, pero si había llamado su atención.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Exclamó la criatura y giró para perseguir a su atacante.

- Uh-oh... – Pronunció el joven de puntiagudo cabello y corrió en todas direcciones tratando de escapar de la criatura incluso cerrando sus ojos en un intento de correr más rápido.

- ¡Anek! – La familiar voz de Aome exclamó muy cerca de él. El joven de asustada expresión miró ligeramente a su izquierda y se encontró con que la chica que lo había llamado y a la cual trataba de proteger ahora corría a su lado y los dos eran perseguidos por el mismo monstruo.

- ¡¿Aome pero qué haces?! – Exclamó más alterado - ¡No trates de ayudarme, huye! – Indicó casi sin aliento.

- ¡¿De qué hablas?! – Preguntó la chica con un tono de molestia entre la agitación - ¡Yo nunca dejé de correr hacia el bosque! – Expresó señalando al frente.

- ¿Qué...? – Anek miró al frente y vio el bosque se encontraba frente a él - ¡¿Pero qué...?! – En su intento por escapar de la criatura había corrido sin control ni dirección fija lo cual trajo como único resultado que nuevamente posicionara a su perseguidor detrás de Aome y ahora también detrás de él.

"Creo que a esto se refiere Tazca cuando dice que no pienso bien las cosas" pensó decepcionado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Aome alterada. Anek no respondió inmediatamente "piensa, piensa, piensa..." se repetía para evitar errores. Pero era demasiado tarde, se encontraban al borde de la entrada al bosque y antes de que pudiera girar por completo su cabeza la criatura ya estaba sobre ellos a punto de atacar.

- ¡Salta! – Fue lo único que pudo decir un momento antes de la embestida.

Ambos jóvenes fueron empujados por el impacto de la criatura y se adentraron a la fuerza en el bosque sin un daño aparente.

- ¡A-Aome! – Llamó Anek mientras se ponía de pie – Parece que está bien – Mencionó al localizar a la chica de castaños ojos no muy lejos de él - ¿Pero dónde está el monstruo? – Se preguntó intrigado mientras se acercaba a Aome, no había rastro alguno de la criatura - ¿Te encuentras bien...? – Preguntó ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Oye Kikyō! – Dijo una voz masculina aunque levemente aguda - ¿Por qué desafías a esa mujer ciempiés? – Anek y Aome voltearon en busca del dueño de la voz y se dieron cuenta que de hecho se encontraban frente al árbol sagrado que habían visto con anterioridad y más aún, el joven de plateado cabello incrustado en este era el que les hablaba - ¡Acaba con ella de un golpe¡ Así como hiciste conmigo –

- ¡Está hablando! – Exclamaron sorprendidos ambos jóvenes, claro que para lo que iba del día ya habían visto cosas bastante extrañas como para impresionarse con esto.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara de tonta? – Exclamó con impertinencia al ver la expresión de la chica de castaños ojos – ¡No me digas que te has vuelto loca Kikyō! –

- Tal vez no nos habla a nosotros – Murmuró Anek sin comprender lo que pasaba.

- ¡¿Por qué me llamas "Kikyō"?! – Exclamó Aome molesta mientras se acercaba al joven en el árbol – Mi nombre es... -

- ¡Aquí viene! – Interrumpió el joven de amarillos ojos con un tono más serio y en ese instante el monstruo que los perseguía bajó desde la copa del mismo árbol dispuesto a atacar. Anek se acercó rápidamente para proteger a Aome pero cuando estuvo frente a la criatura sus poderes no reaccionaron.

Estaba a punto de recibir un ataque directo de aquella espeluznante criatura sin protección alguna, aún así sabía que protegería a Aome. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto. Ya no sabía que pensar o que sería lo que sentiría sólo aguardaba con incertidumbre el momento en el que la protección que sus parpados le proporcionaban terminara abruptamente y fuera opacada por un dolor inimaginable en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

El tiempo parecía pasar con una lentitud insoportable, de pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe, sonido que provocó que Anek abriera ligeramente sus ojos de manera involuntaria. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el golpe había sido muy cerca de donde se encontraba pero no había sido él quien había resultado herido.

Una vez levantó la mirada por completo, sus verdes ojos lograron distinguir una silueta humana usando una larga vestimenta negra, silueta cuya pierna se encontraba completamente extendida y cuyo pie se encontraba haciendo un agresivo contacto con el rostro de la criatura que hace unos segundos estaba por atacarlo.

El tiempo pareció regresar en un segundo a su velocidad normal y el monstruo fue empujado por el impacto de la patada en su cara hasta el suelo; a su vez la silueta recuperó el balance y cayó de pie en el suelo. La criatura se recupero y rápidamente se desplazó por el bosque ocultando su presencia una vez más.

- ¡Qué cerca estuvo! – Mencionó la femenina voz de la silueta mientras arreglaba su vestimenta.

- ¿Q-qué... quién...? – Pronunció Anek confundido.

- ¡Así que al fin decidiste aparecer! – Expresó el joven de plateado cabello animado – Detecté tu presencia por la desagradable esencia que emana tu cuerpo incluso antes de que llegara la mujer ciempiés –

- ¡¿Ahora huelo mal?! – Exclamó alterada la joven dándose vuelta mostrando su largo cabello sobre su rostro y sus brillantes ojos - ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –

- ¿Q-qué está pasando? – Preguntó Aome confundida.

- ¡En este lugar son muy groseros con las personas! – Exclamó la joven de larga capucha - ¡Acabo de salvar sus vidas! –

- ¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de un "ser" cómo tú! – Dijo el joven incrustado en el árbol con desprecio.

- ¡Oye no sé quien seas pero eso no es nada cortés! – Indicó Aome al joven de plateado cabello.

- ¿De qué hablas Kikyō, ahora te juntas con este tipo de criaturas? – Preguntó el joven intrigado.

- ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! – Exclamó la chica de oscuro cabello enojada.

- ¡E-esa ropa! – Dijo Anek una vez que recuperó la concentración.

- ¡Vaya al fin reaccionas! – Mencionó la joven de brillantes ojos.

- ¿P-pero, por qué me ayudaste? – Preguntó el joven de puntiagudo cabello completamente confundido.

- Bueno, sólo quiero que no me estorbes, no te quiero muerto – Respondió con tranquilidad la joven de azulado cabello – Pero de haber sabido que mi buena acción del día sería tan "bien" recibida la habría guardado para la siguiente semana – Se quejó sarcásticamente – Bien, ahora... –

- ¡Los veo, están por allá! – Exclamó una voz a la distancia; se trataba de los aldeanos acompañados de la sacerdotisa Kaede y Tazca.

- ¡Demonios! – Mencionó la joven con preocupación – Creí que tardarían más en llegar – Comenzó a colocar nuevamente su capucha sobre su cabeza – Adiós Anek, se más cuidadoso la próxima vez ¿de acuerdo? – Guiñó un ojo antes de cubrir por completo su rostro y desapareció en un montón de pixeles dejando al joven de verdes ojos aún más confundido.

- Te tuvieron que salvar unos asquerosos humanos – Rió burlonamente el joven de cabello plateado - ¡Qué vergüenza me das Kikyō! – Mencionó mientras los caballos se detenían y los aldeanos se acercaban a la escena.

- ¡Ya deja de llamarme así! – Exclamó la chica de castaños ojos – ¡ESE NO ES MI NOMBRE!– Le explicó frente a frente al joven de vestimenta roja.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó el joven confundido - ¡Sólo tú despides ese aroma que es insoportable para mí...! – El joven se detuvo y olfateó a Aome más de cerca – E-es verdad, no eres Kikyō – Mencionó más tranquilo y con un tono que parecía expresar decepción.

- ¿Lo ves? – Preguntó la chica de oscuro cabello – Mi verdadero nombre es Aome –

- Cierto – Mencionó el joven de plateado cabello en voz baja – Además Kikyō era más astuta y más hermosa... – Comentó sin cambiar su actitud.

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – Exclamó Aome indignada - ¡Eres un grosero con todas las chicas con las que te encuentras! – Regañó alterada; mientras tanto algunos aldeanos se acercaban a la sacerdotisa.

- ¡Señora Kaede, Inuyasha está hablando! – Anunciaron al llegar al árbol.

- ¡Esto no tiene sentido, se supone que ese hechizo nunca desaparecería! – Mencionó Kaede intranquila.

- ¡Anek! – Llamó Tazca apurado mientras se acercaba al joven de puntiagudo cabello – Pude ver desde la distancia a la mujer de la capucha negra. ¿La enfrentaste, te encuentras bien? – Preguntó con impaciencia.

- Estoy bien Tazca – Respondió sin ánimo, aún no lograba comprender por qué la chica de la capucha lo había salvado ¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas intensiones de las personas de las capuchas?, ¿Realmente eran tan crueles como los describía Tazca?

En ese momento Anek recordó que el hombre que había estado en su mundo tampoco había querido hacerles daño e incluso se despidió de él de una manera similar ¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando?

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – Reiteró el joven de cabello azul.

- No la enfrenté – Respondió Anek con un tono serio – No habría tenido oportunidad – Agregó sosteniendo una posé rígida y sin mirar a los ojos a su compañero – La verdad es que ella... – Intentó explicar previendo la sabida reacción de Tazca ante lo que le diría, pero Anek seguía pensando que tal vez el grupo de oscura vestimenta no eran lo que aparentaban ser.

- ¡Cuidado, ahí viene! – Uno de los aldeanos exclamó lo más fuerte que pudo llamando la atención de todos. Lograron ver que a la distancia moviéndose entre los árboles a una gran velocidad se aproximaba nuevamente la mujer ciempiés.

- ¡Anek, prepárate! – Ordenó Tazca apuntando su arco, el joven de verdes ojos asintió y al ver cómo se acercaba la criatura abriéndose paso entre los aldeanos sus manos se prendieron en fuego - ¡AHORA! – Exclamó Tazca y ambos jóvenes lanzaron sus ataques contra la criatura que de un momento a otro se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos.

Tanto la flecha de Tazca como las flamas de Anek acertaron un golpe en el alargado cuerpo de la criatura, no obstante no tuvieron efecto alguno sobre esta. La mujer ciempiés no retrocedió un centímetro y pasó bruscamente por en medio de ambos empujándolos en direcciones contrarias sin que pudieran hacer nada para defenderse.

El salvaje monstruo se dirigía al árbol sagrado sobre el cual aún se encontraba Aome indefensa. Y esta al ver la espantosa apariencia de la criatura que se acercaba a ella no hizo más que extender su mano y gritar: "Aléjate". Después de esto y un segundo antes de que la criatura llegara a su objetivo, la palma de Aome produjo una luz cegadora la cual provocó que le monstruo que se disponía a atacarla perdiera las únicas extremidades que parecían humanas en su cuerpo, las cuales cayeron inertes al suelo haciendo retroceder a la criatura.

- ¡Es el poder de la perla de Shikon! – Exclamó la sacerdotisa mientras Tazca ayudaba a Anek a ponerse de pie.

- ¡¿"La perla"?! – Expresó el joven de plateado cabello.

- ¿C-cómo hice eso? – Se preguntó Aome mientras miraba su mano y en ese momento el costado izquierdo de su abdomen comenzó a resplandecer - ¿Qué es eso? – Reiteró aún confundida; pero ya que todos estaban sorprendidos por lo sucedido nadie se percató de que la criatura aún estaba con vida y embistió a la joven de inocentes ojos mordiendo justamente la parte de su cuerpo que brillaba.

- ¡AOME! – Exclamó Anek alterado al ver como el monstruo arrojaba el cuerpo de la chica por el cielo desgarrando parte de sus blusa e incluso parte de su piel liberando una, aunque poca, alarmante cantidad de sangre acompañada de un objeto de tamaño pequeño pero muy brillante. El cuerpo de Aome ahora se encontraba en caída libre; Anek no pensó un segundo antes de correr hacia donde probablemente caería. Dio un gran salto y atrapó a la chica antes de que cayera al suelo amortiguando la misma caída con su propio cuerpo; movimiento que los dejó nuevamente cerca del árbol sagrado.

- ¡¿Aome, estás bien?! – Preguntó alterado el joven de puntiagudo cabello sujetando la cintura de la chica la cual sangraba.

- Estoy... bien – Respondió extrañada de no sentirse, de hecho, mal. Había sido una herida más superficial de lo que parecía. En ese momento el brillante objeto que parecía haber salido del cuerpo de Aome cayó muy cerca de ellos.

- ¡Rápido, entréguenme esa perla! – Exclamó apurado el joven incrustado al árbol.

- ¡Anek, cuidado! – La voz de Tazca sonó a la distancia y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el alargado cuerpo de ciempiés de la hostil criatura sujetó e inmovilizó a Anek y a Aome al mismo árbol al que el joven de plateado cabello estaba aferrado.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Expresó la criatura acercándose a los jóvenes que habían quedado atrapados en su cuerpo – Había oído que un hombre mitad bestia buscaba esta perla para convertirse en un demonio completo –

- ¡No me subestimes mujer ciempiés, puedo acabar contigo de un solo golpe! – Amenazó el joven de roja vestimenta.

- ¡Anek! – Exclamó Tazca - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó acercándose aprisa al árbol.

- ¡S-sí, estoy bien! – Respondió incomodo al no poder mover su cuerpo el cual se encontraba a la derecha del joven de plateada cabellera - ¿E-estás bien Aome? – Preguntó sin poder voltear su rostro.

- E-estoy bien Anek – Respondió la chica sin poder mover su cuerpo tampoco, el cual se encontraba justamente sobre el del joven que discutía con el monstruo. Tazca intentó acercarse al árbol para liberar a sus compañeros pero el monstruo fue más rápido e impidió que cualquiera se acercara. Las flechas del joven de oscuros ojos tampoco tenían efecto sobre la criatura, se había quedado sin ideas y no sabía qué hacer.

- ¡Es inútil, sólo terminarás herido! – Mencionó la sacerdotisa.

- ¡¿Tiene alguna sugerencia?! – Preguntó Tazca molesto ante la imposibilidad de hacer algo.

- ¡Sólo quédense ahí abrazados! – Exclamó la mujer ciempiés acercándose al suelo donde había caído la brillante perla que había salido del cuerpo de Aome. Al estar frente a esta, la criatura extendió su delgada y alargada lengua sujetando la perla con la misma y tragándola completamente. Los mutilados brazos de la criatura comenzaron a flotar y rápidamente se unieron nuevamente a la mujer ciempiés - ¡Sí, puedo sentir un gran poder por todo mi cuerpo! –

- ¿Q-qué hacemos? – Preguntó Anek inquieto.

- ¡Demonios, haré que me devuelvas esa perla monstruo! – Exclamó alterado el joven de amarillos ojos.

- ¡Oye hablas mucho! Pero ¿eres fuerte? – Preguntó Aome con decisión – El joven la volteó a ver extrañado por su cambio de actitud - ¿Y bien, lo eres? – Reiteró la chica de cabello negro.

- ¡No puedes hacer nada mientras tengas esa flecha para detenerte! – Anunció la criatura sin preocupación y al ganar cada vez más poder su alagado cuerpo comenzaba a presionar más a los jóvenes en el árbol.

- ¡Argh! – Se quejaba Anek - ¡T-Tazca! –

- ¡Anek, resiste! – Indicó el joven de cabello azul tratando de pensar que podría hacer para ayudar a su compañero.

- Oye, ¿puedes quitarme esta flecha? – Preguntó el joven de cabello plateado. Aome volteó a verlo con trabajo ya que también sufría por la presión de su cuerpo en el árbol - ¡Vamos! Te estoy preguntando ¿si puedes quitarla? – Insistió alterado.

- ¡No se la vayas a quitar! – Ordenó la sacerdotisa Kaede – ¡Esa flecha mantiene atrapado a Inuyasha, te arrepentirás si lo liberas! –

- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices anciana? – Preguntó Inuyasha - ¿Acaso quieres ser la comida de esta mujer ciempiés? – Reiteró señalando a la criatura que cada vez se hacía más grande - ¿Dime acaso tu también deseas morir aquí? – Se dirigió a Aome.

- N-no, no q-quiero morir aquí – Mencionó la chica de castaños ojos con dificultad mientras su mano se estiraba tratando de alcanzar la flecha en el pecho de Inuyasha.

- ¡AH...! – El grito de Anek retumbó en los oídos de Aome.

- ¡Anek! – Exclamó Tazca alterado.

- ¿A-Anek? – Preguntó Aome pero no recibió respuesta - ¡¿Anek?! – Continuó sin cambios - ¡Anek! – Era inútil, la presión había sido tanta sobre su cuerpo que había quedado inconsciente. En ese momento Aome recordó todo lo que el joven de verdes ojos había hecho por ella desde que se habían conocido. La había protegido, ayudado, apoyado y había arriesgado su vida por ella. Con ese sentimiento en su corazón Aome encontró la fuerza necesaria para mover su brazo y alcanzar la flecha - ¡No moriremos aquí! – Exclamó con toda su fuerza y la flecha en el pecho de Inuyasha se desvaneció en un brillante polvo.

- ¡Desapareció! – Expresó la sacerdotisa sorprendida - ¡La flecha mágica que uso mi hermana para sellar a Inuyasha! –

En ese momento un gran silencio gobernó la angustiante escena, tan grande resulto ser que sólo una palpitación logró escucharse. Y volvió a escucharse por segunda ocación; se trataba del espíritu del joven de cabello plateado.

- ¿I-Inuyasha? – Aome podía sentir las palpitaciones justo frente a ella pero no recibió una respuesta directa, el joven de roja vestimenta comenzó a reír macabramente y su expresión cambió completamente. Y al percatarse de esto la mujer ciempiés usó toda su fuerza para destrozar el árbol y con él a sus presas no obstante antes de que pudiera cumplir con su objetivo una gran onda de energía rodeó a Inuyasha y todo el cuerpo de ciempiés del monstruo fue destrozado liberando a Anek, Aome y al mismo Inuyasha el cual saltó rápidamente y giró repetidas veces sobre la criatura cayendo de pie y colocándose frente a esta.

- ¡TONTO! – Exclamó la criatura y se lanzó contra Inuyasha.

- ¡Prepárate a morir! – Gritó el joven de cabello plateado girando rápidamente - ¡Recibe mis "garras de acero"! – Inuyasha se lanzó al ataque con una sola mano y como si el cuerpo de la criatura fuese papel, las garras de Inuyasha cortaron a la mitad al monstruo dejándolo completamente sin vida en el suelo.

- ¡¿Q-qué?! – Exclamó Tazca impresionado – Ese sujeto es demasiado poderoso –

- ¡Anek! – Aome corrió hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo del joven de puntiagudo cabello el cual permanecía inconsciente - ¿Anek estás bien? – Preguntó sujetando su cabeza tratando de inclinar su cuerpo hacía adelante pero en ese momento uno de los pedazos del cuerpo de la criatura que se encontraba cerca se movió descontroladamente - ¡¿A-aún está vivo?! – Expresó Aome espantada.

- ¡Pronto! – Dijo la sacerdotisa Kaede - ¿Puedes ver una parte de su cuerpo que brille? Si no sacamos la perla de su cuerpo el monstruo resucitará constantemente y esto se volverá un lucha eterna – Explicó rápidamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Aome alterada – No, por favor no diga esas cosas señora – Comentó y buscó a prisa con la mirada - ¡Ahí! – Señaló con su dedo - ¡Está frente a ti Tazca! – El joven de oscuros ojos se inclinó y buscó la perla en el pedazo de cuerpo frente a él sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Lo tengo – Mencionó retirando su mano del interior del cuerpo el cual, una vez que la perla estaba afuera, perdió todo rastro de vida dejando a la vista sólo una separada osamenta. Después de eso Tazca y Kaede se reunieron con Aome y Anek – ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó el joven de cabello azul.

- Aún sigue inconsciente, pero creo que está bien – Respondió la chica de ojos castaños.

- Se recuperará – Mencionó la sacerdotisa – Ahora es más importante que protejas esta perla ya que sólo tú puedes usar su poder – Explicó señalando el brillante objeto en la palma de Tazca.

- ¿Pero por qué se encontraba un objeto tan poderoso en mi interior? – Preguntó con curiosidad la chica de oscuro cabello.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – Mencionó Inuyasha acercándose al grupo - ¡De nada sirve que un humano se haga cargo de este valioso tesoro! – Añadió con brusquedad - ¡Ahora entréguenme la perla si no quieren ser destrozados por mis garras! – Amenazó manteniendo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

- No está bromeando – Mencionó Tazca poniéndose en guardia. Pero no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Cómo pelearía con ese sujeto que de un solo golpe derrotó a la criatura a la que él no había podido hacerle un rasguño?

- ¿Qué, acaso este joven no es el héroe del lugar? – Preguntó Aome con inocencia.

- Las apariencias suelen ser engañosas – Mencionó el joven de cabello azul con seriedad.

"Anek, en este momento me serviría tu ayuda. Despierta por favor" Pensaba Tazca para sus adentros viéndose sin más alternativa que combatir o más bien defenderse de aquel "hombre mitad bestia" que amenazaba la seguridad de las personas a su alrededor "¿Inuyasha no es así? Bien, que gane el mejor..." sentenció el guerrero de azul cabello en su cabeza preparado para lo que fuera a pasar. 

[1] La perla de Shikon es el objeto mágico más poderoso del mundo de "Inuyasha" según el argumento principal de su historia. Todos los demonios desean poseerla.

[2] El nombre "Sept" hace referencia al número siete; está escrito en francés y se pronuncia: "Set".

[3] El nombre "Six" hace en efecto referencia al número seis; no obstante también está escrito en francés (no ingles) y de la misma forma se pronuncia: "Sis".


	8. Conjuro

**_NA: Bueno, está fue mi primer historia y por lo mismo es que los primeros capítulos incluían tanta información, espero poder corregir esto de ahora en adelante y hacerlos más interesantes y menos tediosos de leer._**

**_Capítulo 7: Conjuro_**

La tensión incrementaba a cada segundo; Inuyasha había amenazado con eliminar a quien sea que se interpusiera en su camino en caso de no serle entregada la perla de Shikon que tanto anhelaba. A consecuencia de la batalla contra la mujer ciempiés Anek se encontraba inconsciente y Tazca era el único que podía hacerle frente al hombre bestia.

Pero después de ver la increíble fuerza y poder que el joven de plateado cabello poseía; el mismo Tazca no se sentía tan seguro con la idea de tener que combatir contra él, pero sabiendo que había personas inocentes aún más débiles que él no tenía otra alternativa más que intentarlo.

- ¡Aome! – Exclamó el joven sin perderle la vista a su oponente – Si lo que dice la sacerdotisa es verdad será mejor que tú conserves la perla – Exclamó arrojando el brillante objeto a las manos de la chica de inocente expresión.

- P-pero yo... – Dijo la chica atrapando la perla aún con temor a la situación.

- ¡Señora Kaede! – Interrumpió el joven de negros ojos – Usted encárguese de Anek, por favor – Indicó apresurado.

- ¡Claro lo haré! – Respondió la sacerdotisa - ¿Pero qué pretendes? – Preguntó intrigada.

- ¿Tazca...? – Aome miró al joven de cabello azul confundida.

- No sé cuánto tiempo pueda ganarte Aome, pero será mejor que te alejes lo más que puedas – Explicó sin cambiar su tono.

- ¿Acaso piensan huir? – Preguntó Inuyasha preparando sus garras - ¡¿Quién demonios creen que soy?! – Exclamó enfurecido - ¡No me tomen por cualquier basura! – Concluyó lanzándose rápidamente al ataque.

- ¡Ahora Aome! – Gritó Tazca dando un rápido salto frente a la chica, pero el joven de roja vestimenta fue demasiado ráido y para cuando Tazca terminó su oración ya se encontraba sobre ellos. La chica de cabello castaño no supo qué hacer, estaba paralizada por la sorpresa y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos.

Un corto aunque fuerte sonido, como si dos gigantescas armas metálicas hubiesen impactado, fue lo único que logró percibir en aquel instante. Y después de considerarlo, abrió sus ojos sólo para encontrarse la espalda de Tazca justo frente a ella, el cual detenía las garras de Inuyasha con su arco usando ambas manos para soportar la fuerza del ataque.

- ¡T-Tazca! – Exclamó al ver la escena.

- ¡Vete ya Aome! – Ordenó con dificultad por lo que el ataque de Inuyasha lo hacía retroceder lentamente.

- ¡E-está bien! – Mencionó la chica de castaños ojos poniéndose de pie y alejándose de aquel lugar.

- ¡Demonios! – Expresó Inuyasha aun manteniendo fuerza sobre sus garras - ¿De qué está hecho este arco? – Preguntó con un tono de molestia.

- Tal vez eres tu quien me subestima... – Respondió Tazca esforzándose por mantenerse firme mientras los aldeanos y la sacerdotisa Kaede llevaban a Anek a un lugar más seguro.

- Eres un humano extraño – Mencionó el joven de cabello plateado – ¡Pero ni siquiera tú podrás evitar que me apodere de esa perla! – Exclamó y preparó su otra mano para atacar al joven que se le oponía. Tazca respondió rápido volteando su arco bloqueando el segundo ataque pero este fue tan fuerte que provocó que retrocediera.

El joven de cabello azul recuperó el equilibrio lo más rápido que pudo y para cuando levantó la mirada Inuyasha se disponía a lanzar su siguiente ataque. El joven bestia era demasiado veloz, los ojos de Tazca lograban anticipar a su enemigo, pero su cuerpo era a penas lo suficientemente veloz como para esquivar a los ataques, sin posibilidad de responder a ellos.

El último zarpazo de Inuyasha obligó a Tazca a inclinarse. El veloz brazo del joven albino rozó su cabeza llegando a cortar incluso algunos de sus cabellos, pero en ese momento vio su oportunidad; apoyó su pie fuertemente en el suelo, levantó la mirada y con toda la fuerza que pudo golpeó el abdomen de Inuyasha.

Ambos guerreros permanecieron inmóviles por un momento. Los aldeanos parecieron alegrarse al ver que Tazca había logrado dañar a Inuyasha. Pero en ese momento la estruendosa risa del joven bestia concluyó con el premeditado festejo de los espectadores.

- ¿Creíste que un simple golpe me derrotaría? – Preguntó sarcásticamente - ¡No eres más que un asqueroso humano, no me haces ningún daño! – Sentenció manteniendo su malévola sonrisa.

- No pretendía hacerlo... – Mencionó Tazca firmemente, respuesta que transformó la despreocupada expresión de Inuyasha en extrañeza ante la actitud de su oponente.

El joven de ojos amarillos sintió una inusual sensación en su abdomen, rápidamente volteó a ver el brazo de Tazca y se dio cuenta que este estaba rodeado de agua, como un escudo. El joven de cabello azul extendió su mano y de esta fue expulsada una enorme cantidad de agua que empujó y alzó el cuerpo de Inuyasha al menos unos seis metros.

El joven de plateado cabello giró rápidamente en el aire y cayó de pie, se puso en cuclillas y sacudió el agua de su cuerpo.

- Señora Kaede, tal vez no fue buena idea liberar a Inuyasha del árbol – Mencionó unos de los aldeanos.

- Parece que no me queda otra opción – Dijo la sacerdotisa mientras sacaba un collar de sus ropas - ¡Todos ustedes son unos inútiles! – Regañó al notar que sólo un joven le hacía frente a aquel hombre mitad bestia que amenazaba su seguridad.

- Parece que no eres un simple humano después de todo – Expresó Inuyasha inconforme – ¡Pero ni siquiera tú podrás evitar que me apodere de esa perla! – Exclamó y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque. Tazca se preparó y apuntó su arco hacía el joven de ojos amarillos, sin embargo no pudo sujetar apropiadamente su arma ya que su mano estaba lastimada; golpear el cuerpo de Inuyasha había sido como golpear una piedra.

El joven de largo cabello azul juntó toda la fuerza que pudo pero ya era demasiado tarde, Inuyasha se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para ejecutar su siguiente movimiento y tal vez el último. Tazca se preparó para el ataque aunque no tendría suficiente tiempo para evitar un daño letal. Inuyasha dio un gigantesco salto sobre el joven de negros ojos que pretendía de adoptar una posición más firme.

- ¡¿Pero qué...?! – Exclamó Tazca al darse cuenta de lo que su oponente hacía.

- ¡No dejaré que me retrases! – Exclamó Inuyasha aún en el aire - ¡Una vez que haya acabado con esa chiquilla y tenga la perla acabaré contigo! – Un segundo después de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, avanzó a toda velocidad en dirección a Aome la cual todavía podía verse a la distancia.

- ¡AOME! – Exclamó el joven arquero tratando de advertir a la inocente chica del ataque de Inuyasha.

El joven mitad bestia se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de hacer contacto y ahora nadie estaba en condiciones de poder evitarlo, no obstante No lejos de ahí, la sacerdotisa Kaede finalizó el plan que tenía en mente con el collar que había sacado.

- ¡Ahora! – Exclamó la mujer del parche y el collar se separó en cuentas que volaron raídamente hacía Inuyasha y se juntaron nuevamente como collar alrededor de su cuello. El joven no pudo hacer nada al respecto pero la distracción fue suficiente para salvar nuevamente a Aome.

- ¡Diablos! – Expresó Inuyasha con inconformidad y recuperó el balance ya que él mismo se había visto confundido por lo que había pasado pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Tazca se acercó todo lo que pudo y sin dar importancia a su herida sujetó su arco con fuerza a pesar del dolor que le ocasionaba, se inclinó y disparó todas las flechas que pudo en dirección al joven de cabello plateado el cual bloqueaba o esquivaba con gran facilidad todos los intentos de Tazca por frenarlo.

- ¡Pronto Aome! – Exclamó la sacerdotisa - ¡Di un conjuro! -

- ¡¿Un conjuro?! – Reiteró la angustiada chica - ¿Qué debo decir? – Preguntó sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Lo que sea! – Indicó Kaede - ¡Sólo di algo para que Inuyasha se tranquilice! –

- ¡AH...! – Exclamó la chica de castaños ojos. Que en un segundo cayó por un pequeño barranco y rodó por la pendiente hasta el principio de un puente de madera; caída que también provocó que soltara la perla, la cual rodó lentamente por el mismo puente.

Inuyasha se protegía de todos los ataques de Tazca sin dejar de prestar atención a la posición de Aome y en el momento en el que la vio caer y soltar la perla, saltó a gran velocidad en dirección al puente sin que el joven de negros ojos pudiera detenerlo.

- ¡Aome cuidado! – Exclamó Tazca apurado.

- ¡Excelente ya es mía! - El joven de plateado cabello había caído sobre la mitad del puente y la perla giraba en dirección a él. Se inclinó ligeramente para recibir el brillante objeto en su mano. Mientras tanto Aome observaba no lejos de ahí y sin poder terminar de comprender lo que pasaba, en su cabeza retumbaban las palabras de la sacerdotisa "algo acerca de un conjuro".

Fue cuando Inuyasha se inclinó que toda la atención de la chica se centró en la cabeza del joven de brillantes ojos. Y en un segundó recordó el momento en el que lo vio la primera vez incrustado en aquel árbol. La cosa que más extraña le había parecido habían sido los curiosos apéndices sobre su cabeza. No pudo evitar pensar en un perro y a la vez sólo una palabra se formó en sus labios.

- ¡SIÉNTATE! – Exclamó y en ese instante el cuerpo de Inuyasha golpeó el suelo como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado repentinamente, evitando así que este tocara la perla. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, Aome continuó pronunciando la misma palabra un y otra vez produciendo el mismo efecto sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha el cual no hacía más que quejarse cada vez que su cuerpo tocaba la madera del puente con tanta fuerza.

Una vez que la chica se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha no hacía un intento por levantarse y su cuerpo quedó tendido inerte sobre el puente dejó de repetir la palabra y respiró con tranquilidad. Tazca bajó a prisa por el mismo barranco hasta el puente y ayudó a la chica de inocentes ojos a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó apurado.

- S-sí, gracias – Respondió aún un poco intranquila.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? – Preguntó Inuyasha levantándose abruptamente y si ningún rasguño, como si nada hubiera pasado. Al percatarse de este movimiento Tazca se colocó frente a Aome y apuntó su arco al joven de plateado cabello - ¡No me lo puedo quitar! – Forcejeó tratando de sacar el collar de su cuello, pero todos los intentos eran inútiles, era como si una cadena irrompible estuviera pegada a su cuerpo.

- Es inútil, no podrás quitarte ese collar – Indicó la sacerdotisa Kaede desde el filo del barranco.

- ¡Así que ese era tu plan! – Exclamó Inuyasha molesto - ¡Acabaré contigo anciana, aunque no tenga mucho sentido ya que pronto llegará tu hora! – Agregó con impertinencia.

- Di ese conjuro... – Dijo la mujer del parche a Aome con un tono calmado aunque con el seño fruncido.

- ¡Siéntate! – Ordenó Aome y una vez más Inuyasha golpeó el suelo del puente el cual se quebró después de tantos golpes provocando que el joven de amarillos ojos cayera al río y fuera empujado por el mismo lejos de ahí.

- Eso es muy eficiente – Comentó Tazca con ironía mientras guardaba su arco.

- Bueno, eso es todo, regresemos a la aldea – Mencionó con tranquilidad la sacerdotisa Kaede.

Un grupo de aldeanos se acercó con los caballos que les quedaban y sobre uno se encontraba aún inconsciente Anek. Tazca se acercó y se aseguró que sólo estuviera dormido.

- ¿Cuántas veces arriesgarás tu vida por gente que no conoces? – Le preguntó Tazca en voz baja con un tono serio aunque sabía que no lo estaba escuchando.

- ¡Vamos Aome! – Exclamó la sacerdotisa, Tazca giró y vio que la chica de cabello oscuro permanecía sobre el puente con la perla en su mano y con la mirada fija en la dirección en la que Inuyasha había desaparecido. No le parecía extraño su comportamiento después de todo lo que había pasado.

Unos cuantos segundos después la chica de ojos castaños se acercó al grupo y todos regresaron a la aldea en silencio.

Aunque en la mente de Tazca rondaba un único pensamiento: "¿Quiénes eran los sujetos de las capuchas oscuras y que hacían en este mundo?".

Pero sin poder encontrar una respuesta que calmara su incertidumbre, "¡No tiene importancia!, haré que paguen por lo que han hecho" se dijo a si mismo antes de quedar completamente dormido una vez que regresó a la aldea.

**NA: Espero que les siga gustando la historia hasta ahora, me ayudan sus comentarios, díganme si creen que es mejor que los capítulos sean más cortos de lo que eran o cualquier otra observación, gracias.  
>P.D. Empezaré a publicar más seguido gracias a lo mismo.<strong>


	9. Razón de ser

**_Capítulo 8: Razón de ser.  
><em>**

A la mañana siguiente la mayoría de los aldeanos se despertaron temprano y se pusieron a trabajar lo antes posible. La criatura que los atacó la noche anterior había dejado más destrozos de los que podrían reparar en un solo día.

Fueron las indicaciones, sonidos de martillos golpeando sobre la madera e incluso los sonidos de animales, los que despertaron finalmente al joven de puntiagudo cabello el cual abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que acababa de despertar se levantó abruptamente sin llegar a ponerse de pie, pues un fuerte dolor en su abdomen lo detuvo.

- ¡Anek! – Exclamó una voz familiar - ¡Despertaste! – El joven de cabello rojo giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el alivio y la alegría que el rostro de la chica de cabello oscuro le expresaba.

- ¡¿Aome?! – Exclamó Anek al identificar a su amiga la cual se encontraba sentada a su lado mientras la sacerdotisa Kaede le cambiaba los vendajes del abdomen - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó consternado - ¿Qué pasó? -

- Ha mejorado bastante – Comentó la mujer del parche – Realmente no fue una herida grave –

- Me alegro... – Comentó Anek aliviado, aunque tocó su frente después de eso ya que había sentido un ligero mareo.

- Tu por otra parte deberías seguir descansando – Mencionó la sacerdotisa al notar el comportamiento de Anek.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó la chica de inocentes ojos.

- Sí, gracias, estoy bien – Comentó el joven de verdes ojos recuperándose – Esperen... ¿Dónde está Tazca? ¿Está bien? – Preguntó impaciente al notar la ausencia de su compañero.

- Él se encuentra bien, se levantó temprano y a pesar de tener lastimada su mano quiso ayudar a la reconstrucción de la aldea – Respondió con serenidad la sacerdotisa – Fue de gran ayuda anoche, es un joven muy fuerte, de no ser por él ¿quién sabe qué habría pasado? –

- Ya veo... – Mencionó el joven pelirrojo pensativo – ¿Así que se encargó de la mujer ciempiés? –

- De hecho, fui yo quien acabó con esa despreciable criatura – Exclamó una voz firme detrás de Anek provocando que se diera la vuelta.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Exclamó el joven de ojos verdes al ver al joven de cabello plateado recostado despreocupadamente al pie de la entrada –

- ¡Vaya, hasta que decidiste hablar! – Exclamó la chica de cabello oscuro.

- ¿Así que también nos ayudaste? – Preguntó Anek animado.

- ¡¿Por qué iba a ayudar a unos asquerosos humanos como ustedes?! – El hombre mitad bestia expresó con enojo. Anek retrocedió confundido.

- Será mejor que te expliquemos con detalle lo que sucedió anoche – Mencionó la sacerdotisa con calma.

Una vez que Anek fue informado de todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior; comenzó a sentirse culpable por no haber ayudado a Tazca; también consideraba lo capaz que su compañero de cabello azul era para valerse por sí mismo, pensamiento que lo hizo sentir más como un obstáculo que como un apoyo. "Quizá Tazca tenga razón" se repetía en su cabeza, tal vez no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir fuera de su mundo.

- Parece que no hice más que estorbar... – Mencionó cabizbajo.

- Hiciste lo que pudiste – Agregó la sacerdotisa inexpresiva.

- De haber estado consiente probablemente ahora estarías muerto – Inuyasha comentó conservando su desinteresada actitud – Ni siquiera pudiste enfrentar a la mujer ciempiés -

- ¡Inuyasha...! Exclamó Aome molesta.

- Tiene razón – Comentó el joven de verdes ojos aún desanimado.

- ¡Basta con esa actitud! – La chica de oscuro cabello se levantó abruptamente – He de decirte que de no ser por ti, probablemente nadie habría salido con vida de esa situación – Todos los presentes parecieron confundidos al escuchar las palabras de Aome – Arriesgaste tu vida para protegerme desde que ese monstruo comenzó a perseguirme. Estaba completamente aterrada, pero tú permaneciste a mi lado... – Anek permanecía inmóvil y escuchaba con total atención – Y a pesar de que tu también lo estabas no me abandonaste. Eso es lo que me dio valor suficiente para quebrar esa flecha... – El pelirrojo joven recordaba los acontecimientos que se le relataban y su mente se aclaró de dudas – Gracias Anek – Concluyó la chica de castaños ojos regalando una sonrisa mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

- N-no, gracias a ti Aome – Respondió imitando el mismo gesto que su amiga recuperando toda la confianza que definía su personalidad.

- Como sea, ya déjense de tonterías y entréguenme la perla – Mencionó Inuyasha molesto pero sin intención alguna de mover un músculo. Anek no lograba comprender del todo la actitud el joven de cabello plateado y pese a lo que había escuchando sobre él, le costaba trabajo imaginarlo como una mala persona.

- Eres un grosero – Reiteró Aome – No entiendo para que quieres esa perla, a mi me parece que ya eres muy fuerte -

- Es que ese hombre es mitad bestia... – La sacerdotisa comentó mientras guardaba los vendajes que había estado utilizando. Pero en ese instante el puño de Inuyasha atravesó el suelo dejando un gran hueco en el mismo. Fue tan repentino que ninguno de los presentes tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

- ¡Escúchame anciana, deja de hablar como si me conocieras! – Expresó con furia en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué no tratas de calmarte? – Una firme voz interrumpió y atrajo la atención de todos hacía la entrada, se trataba de Tazca el cual apuntaba con su arco a joven de cabello plateado.

- ¡Tazca! – Exclamaron al unísono Anek y Aome.

- Hemos estado reparando los daños por la batalla de anoche desde la mañana. No creo que necesitemos a alguien como tú que cause más problemas – Continuó el joven de negros ojos con seriedad.

- ¿De verdad crees que acertarás esa flecha? – Preguntó Inuyasha mientras se erguía y adoptaba una actitud menos animada – Sabía que estabas cerca mucho antes de que pensaras en apuntarme con eso, y aunque lo lograras no me harías ningún daño – Miró a su atacante directamente a los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes... –

- Por el contrario, es por eso que sé que puedo dañarte. Dependes demasiado de tu fuerza bruta, te falta cerebro... –

- Díselo a tu mano, miserable... – Inuyahsa extendió sus garras al finalizar su frase; Tazca apretó su arco con fuerza. Anek y Aome no hacían más que mirar la situación con asombro y miedo.

- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – Exclamó la sacerdotisa – Tazca, en tanto Inuyasha use ese collar no hay necesidad de preocuparnos por él – El joven de cabello azul pensó por unos segundos y bajó la guardia sin decir nada – Inuyasha, la razón por la que hablo así de ti es porque yo soy la hermana menor de la mujer que te disparó aquella flecha, mi nombre es Kaede – Señaló con la intensión de tranquilizar a los jóvenes guerreros.

- ¡¿Kaede?! – Exclamó el joven de roja vestimenta sorprendido.

- Claro, no me recuerdas; pero es natural que envejeciera con el tiempo, después de todo ya han pasado cincuenta años – La mujer del parche explicó con calma.

- ¡¿Entonces Inuyasha tiene más de cincuenta años?! – Anek comentó en voz baja a Aome la cual parecía tan sorprendida como él.

- Así que eras esa chiquilla, entonces todo ha cambiado y ¿Kikyo también envejeció? – Inuyasha volvió a adoptar su arrogante actitud – Los humanos envejecen con gran facilidad, que lástima me dan –

- Te equivocas mi hermana falleció... – La sacerdotisa expresó con la misma seriedad aunque Tazca pudo ver en los ojos de Inuyasha que la noticia pareció afectarle por unos segundos – El mismo día que disparó la flecha para sellarte con un conjuro –

- Así que eso ocurrió, se dio por vencida – El joven de plateado cabello retomó su despreocupada posición - ¡Qué gusto me da oír eso! -

- ¡Escucha Inuyasha no estés tan confiado! – Advirtió Kaede – Aome, todo indica que tú eres la reencarnación de mi hermana Kikyo y no sólo por tu apariencia o poder espiritual. La perla de Shikon se encontraba en tu interior es la prueba más clara; tu deber es protegerla –

- ¿Q-qué, mi deber? – Aome preguntó intranquila.

- Es un desperdicio que una humana tan tonta se encargue de algo tan valioso como la perla – Expresó Inuyasha molesto.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! – Exclamó la chica de oscuro cabello.

- Así que Kikyo ¿no es así? – Tazca llamó la atención de todos mientras se recargaba en la pared – Suena a que fue una mujer muy valiente – Agregó mirando fijamente a al joven de cabello plateado.

- Lo era, mi hermana protegió a este pueblo con su vida – Asintió la sacerdotisa.

- Pues esa es otra cosa que tiene en común con Aome – Anek comentó alegre. La chica de ojos castaños rió nerviosamente.

- ¡Estar aquí es una pérdida de tiempo! – Inuyasha se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación sin titubear.

- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – Preguntó la colegiala confundida.

- Supongo que no le agrada recordar como quedó incrustado en ese árbol – El joven de puntiagudo cabello mencionó mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Sí, no debe ser agradable. Iré a hablar con él –

- ¿E-estás segura? –

- Descuida, aún puedo usar el conjuro para tranquilizarlo. Aunque preferiría sólo hablar – Aome mencionó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Está bien – Aprobó Anek.

- Ten cuidado – Mencionó Tazca cuando la joven de cabello oscuro pasó a lado de él para salir de la habitación. Esta asintió y se fue sin decir más.

- ¿No crees que debamos ir con ella? – El pelirrojo joven preguntó inquieto.

- Estará bien – El joven de cola de caballo se acercó a su compañero y se sentó a su lado - ¿Te encuentras bien? –

- Oh... – Anek recordó que no había saludado formalmente a su compañero y que no se habían visto desde la noche anterior – Sí, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú? –

- Bien – Contestó serio.

- No tienes que hacerte el fuerte todo el tiempo – La voz de la sacerdotisa llamó su atención – La batalla contra Inuyasha dejó lastimada tu mano, no deberías esforzarte tanto – Anek observó la venda que cubría la mano de Tazca con preocupación.

- No es nada... – Reiteró el joven guerrero.

- Sí, supongo que alguien como tú no necesita los consejos de una vieja como yo –

- Tazca... – Anek miró a su compañero con la intensión de que fuera más respetuoso.

- Agradezco su preocupación – Corrigió el joven de cabello azul – Pero descuide, conozco mis límites –

- No lo dudo – La sacerdotisa asintió – Ahora, sé que ninguno de ustedes ha desayunado, será mejor que coman algo – Sirvió algo de comida que había estado calentándose en una pequeña olla.

- Gracias – Anek recibió su plato con gusto.

- No gracias... – Tazca negó con la cabeza.

- Insisto – Kaede observó con absoluta seriedad al joven guerrero – Así tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre sus verdaderas intensiones – Ambos jóvenes reaccionaron ante las palabras de la sacerdotisa. El olor de la comida encontró la nariz del joven de negros ojos y su estómago gruño involuntariamente – Además parece que no has comido en un largo rato -

- De acuerdo – Aceptó Tazca recibiendo su plato ligeramente sonrojado.

- Puedo asegurar que los dos son humanos – Comenzó a narrar la mujer del parche mientras los jóvenes frente a ella comenzaban a comer – Tienen buenas intensiones y los dos cuidan de Aome lealmente a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerse –

- ¿C-cómo sabe eso? – Preguntó Anek nervioso.

- Ella me lo dijo... – Respondió la mujer sin cambiar de expresión; el joven de verdes ojos pensó en el inocente rostro de su joven amiga y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso aunque sabía que Aome no lo había hecho con mala intensión.

- Es una chica especial – Tazca comentó sin levantar la mirada – Y ahora parece que tiene un rol que desempeñar más importante de lo que podría imaginar – Anek notaba que su compañero se mantenía tranquilo y decidió apoyar la actitud de su compañero.

- Así es – Confirmó Kaede – En el momento en el que nos conocimos entendí lo importante que Aome era; y ya que la acompañaban no dije nada, no obstante detecté algo en ustedes también – Ambos jóvenes escuchaban con detenimiento – Ustedes...no son de este mundo – Sentenció la mujer del parche sin cambiar su expresión.

El joven de verdes ojos giró su rostro en dirección a su compañero de cabello azul con la intensión de descubrir cómo debían de actuar ante la afirmación de la mujer frente a ellos. Tazca permaneció callado mirando directamente a la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Sabe usted de la existencia de otros mundos? – Finalmente preguntó.

- En un lugar en el que los demonios y los espíritus caminan entre nosotros sería difícil pensar que nuestro mundo fuese el único que exista – Respondió Kaede.

- Supongo que eso tiene sentido – Mencionó Anek satisfecho.

- No es difícil explicar la presencia de Aome aquí; ya que a pesar de no ser de esta época es un hecho que pertenece a este mundo – Explicó con tranquilidad – Pero díganme ¿Cuál es SU propósito aquí? – Anek esperó a que Tazca respondiera a la pregunta.

- Esas criaturas oscuras – Mencionó el joven de oscuros ojos.

- ¿Te refieres a las que atacaron anoche? –

- Sí. Nos hemos enfrentado a ellas en más de una ocasión – Continuó serio.

- También atacaron nuestros mundos – Agregó Anek.

- Desconocemos su origen, no obstante sabemos que esos sujetos de capuchas oscuras los invocan de alguna manera – Explicó Tazca pero su tono se volvía cada vez más tenso – Viajo con el único objetivo de encontrar donde se ocultan y acabar con ellos de una vez por todas. No volverán a lastimar a nadie... – Anek observaba con preocupación a su compañero.

- Parece que guardas mucho rencor en tu corazón muchacho – Comentó Kaede – Espero que sepas lo que haces... – El joven guerrero pareció ponerse más tenso con el comentario.

- ¿P-por qué no nos cuenta más sobre Inuyasha? – Preguntó Anek rápidamente antes de que Tazca pudiera reaccionar – ¿Realmente es tan temible como lo describen? – Agregó interesado – A mi no me parece una mala persona – El joven de azul cabello permaneció en silencio y comió de su plato.

- Bueno a decir verdad... – Mencionó la sacerdotisa – No siempre fue así; a pesar de haber nacido mitad bestia y de haber sido maltratado en los primeros años de su vida, encontró la paz y el consuelo en esta aldea, junto con mi hermana... Él intentaba apoderarse de la perla todos los días con la intensión de convertirse en un demonio completo; pero mi hermana que era la encargada de proteger la perla siempre lo detuvo sin causarle un daño letal. Por esta razón Inuyasha se interesó más en mi hermana y prefirió usar la perla para transformarse en un humano completo – El joven de ojos verdes escuchaba fascinado la historia e incluso Tazca levantó la mirada en señal de interés – Sin embargo... un día algo cambio en su corazón y traicionó a la aldea y la confianza de mi hermana; atacó sin compasión para apoderarse de la perla, mi hermana le hizo frente y lo selló con esa flecha en el árbol sagrado. Por desgracia mi hermana recibió mucho daño del mismo Inuyasha y no sobrevivió. Su última voluntad fue que la perla fuese quemada junto con su cuerpo para que esa tragedia no llegara a repetirse. Ahora tras cincuenta años de aquellos sucesos Aome ha aparecido y con ella la perla, incluso Inuyasha ha despertado. No quiero pensar que la historia se tenga que repetir... – Concluía la sacerdotisa con el primer reflejo de incertidumbre en su rostro.

- ¡Eso no tiene que pasar! – Declaró Anek con seguridad atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes – El Inuyasha que describe, el que deseaba convertirse en humano, sigue ahí –

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – Tazca preguntó inconforme – Tú no peleaste con él, pero ya lo conociste, no le importan las vidas de los demás, ahora es más bestia que hombre –

- Quizá – El ímpetu del joven de verdes ojos no se vio afectado por el comentario de su compañero – Pero si en el pasado hubo algo que cambió su corazón en más de una ocasión; estoy seguro de que puede suceder nuevamente –

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Nada cambió nada en él, nació como un monstruo y siempre lo será – Insistía el joven de ojos negros.

- No es así – Continuaba el joven de puntiagudo cabello con una sonrisa esperanzadora en su rostro – Kikyo vio algo en él, algo que valía la pena salvar – Tazca escuchó esa última frase repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza – Y yo pienso igual; no puedo explicar lo que sea que haya sucedido en el pasado, pero confío en que Inuyasha puede cambiar en el presente – Las palabras y actitud de Anek mortificaban a Tazca, "¿Por qué piensa así?" se preguntaba incansablemente "¿por qué es de esa manera?".

- Vaya – Interrumpió la sacerdotisa Kaede después de un breve silencio – Eres un jovencito fuera de lo común. No muchas personas buscan la bondad en los corazones de todas las personas que conocen – Comentaba la mujer del parche con un aparente tono de reprimenda – No obstante, de un momento a otro siento que tienes razón, tal vez pueda ser... – Terminó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Anek respondió con la gran confianza que inspiraba su rostro proyectado en una calurosa sonrisa y continuó comiendo en silencio.

Tazca por otro lado se mantenía en un silencio perturbador, cada vez que escuchaba hablar de esa forma al joven de rojo cabello algo irritaba su mente. Se comportaba igual que un niño en las situaciones más contradictorias, arriesgaba su vida por gente que no conocía como si no le importara y creía que todo estaba bien a su alrededor.

Comiendo en silencio el joven de oscuros ojos no dejó de imaginar cómo actuaría su "inmaduro" acompañante el día en el que tuviese que tomar una decisión difícil; aunque muy adentro lo que realmente espera, de hecho, era que enfrentase una situación así y supiera de una vez por todas lo amarga que puede llegar a ser la vida.


	10. Una perla de confianza

**_Capítulo 9:Una perla de confianza_**

Algunos aldeanos corrían de de un lugar a otro con prisa, recorrían toda la aldea, por dentro y por fuera, una gran conmoción gobernaba sus acciones.

- ¡Señora Kaede! – Exclamó uno de ellos mientras se acercaba a la mujer del parche - ¡Tampoco se encuentra en las afueras de la aldea! –

- Esto no me gusta nada – Mencionó la sacerdotisa con incertidumbre.

- ¡Señora Kaede! – Gritó el joven de puntiagudo cabello aproximándose por el extremo contrario.

- ¡Anek! – Advirtió Kaede al reconocer al joven - ¿La has encontrado? – Preguntó intrigada.

- ¡N-no! – Respondió recuperando el aliento - ¡La busqué por toda la aldea! – Añadió con preocupación.

- Ya debería de estar de regreso – Comentó la sacerdotisa - ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? –

- No se encuentra en la aldea, eso es evidente – La firme voz de Tazca se escuchó en lo alto de la vivienda frente a la que se encontraban, todos voltearon la cabeza para encontrar al joven de azul cabello en lo más alto de la casa mirando un punto en la distancia.

- ¡¿T-Tazca?! – Exclamó Anek al ver lo alto que se encontraba su compañero.

- ¿Puedes verla desde ahí? – Preguntó la mujer del parche.

- Podría – Respondió el joven de negros ojos con seriedad – Si estuviera cerca – Añadió deslizándose por el tejado hasta aterrizar junto con el resto de los involucrados, los cuales parecieron preocuparse más con su respuesta – Sin embargo… - Dijo llamando nuevamente la atención de todos – Vi algo que nos podría dar su paradero –

- ¿"Algo"? – Preguntó el joven de verdes ojos curioso.

- La última vez que vimos a Aome ella misma nos dijo que hablaría con Inuyasha – Explicó Tazca mientras Anek asentía muy concentrado.

- ¿Acaso viste a Inuyasha? – Preguntó Kaede intrigada. Tazca asintió con seriedad.

- ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó Anek animado – Seguro él podrá decirnos en dónde está Aome – El resto de los presentes no parecían tan animados con la noticia.

- Si no es que "él" es el responsable de su "desaparición" – Lo cierto es que todos con excepción de Anek pensaban lo mismo pero sólo Tazca se atrevió a decirlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó el joven pelirrojo confundido, el resto de los presentes guardaron silencio.

- No tiene importancia – Afirmó finalmente Tazca con inconformidad – Será mejor que nos demos prisa – Agregó mientras se dirigía al caballo más cercano.

- Tengan cuidado, manténganos informados – Los despidió la sacerdotisa.

- Descuiden, la encontraremos – Afirmó Anek y alcanzó a su compañero - ¿Iremos a caballo? – Preguntó confundido - ¿Qué tan lejos está? –

- En un árbol, cerca del bosque – Respondió Tazca serio mientras subía al caballo.

- ¡¿Cerca del bosque?! – Exclamó sorprendido el joven pelirrojo - ¡Qué buena vista! – Elogió subiendo a su vez al equino.

- Como sea – Comenzaron a galopar hacia la salida de la aldea – Escucha Anek – Llamó la atención de su compañero con un tono más serio – Sé que pretendes ver a Inuyasha como un aliado, pero hasta ahora no ha dando el menor indicio de querer cooperar con nosotros. Y basta con tener en mente sus antecedentes para verlo como el principal sospechoso de la desaparición de Aome, a él sólo le interesa apoderarse de la perla – Explicó con detalle.

- Entiendo – Afirmó en un tono que pareció incluso sorprender a Tazca – Nuestro principal objetivo es encontrar a Aome, y en verdad nada más me interesa en este momento –

Tazca asintió y siguieron en silencio hasta un árbol en particular sobre el cual se encontraba una figura con una familiar vestimenta roja y cabellera plateada. Ambos jóvenes descendieron del caballo y se aproximaron lentamente en silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Preguntó molesto Inuyasha el cual permanecía recostado sobre la rama del árbol mirando al cielo.

- Supondría que ya conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta – Comentó Tazca desafiante.

- ¿Será acaso que quieres "lastimar" tu otra mano? – Al escuchar esto, el joven de oscuros ojos empuñó su arco y se preparó para pelear, Inuyasha apoyó sus pies sobre la rama y preparó sus garras.

- ¡Tazca, espera! – Exclamó Anek posando su mano sobre el hombro del joven de cabello azul. Este a su vez lo observó y se tranquilizó; estaba molesto pero sabía que no debía de enfrentar a Inuyasha, al menos no todavía. Bajó la guardia y se cruzó de brazos alejándose ligeramente del árbol - Inuyasha – Pronunció Anek con firmeza – Quisiera preguntarte algo – El joven de amarillos ojos bajó la guardia también y volvió a recostarse en la rama.

- Más vale que se vayan de aquí, no estoy de buen humor y sé que tú eres por mucho más débil que el sujeto de cabello azul – Anek se vio afectado y ligeramente apenado por el comentario.

Volteó para ver a Tazca el cual yacía recargado sobre el caballo que los había traído aún con los brazos cruzados y su seria expresión, y no hizo más que encogerse de hombros en respuesta a la acción de Anek como si le diera la razón a Inuyasha. El joven pelirrojo se volvió a sentir ligeramente decepcionado e incluso en el rostro de Tazca se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa una vez que Anek giró nuevamente al joven que yacía sobre el árbol.

- Por favor Inuyasha – Insistió el joven de puntiagudo cabello – Aome ha desaparecido, no regresó desde que fue a buscarte –

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Exclamó Inuyasha adoptando una posición menos relajada, acción que incluso llamó la atención de Tazca - ¿Te refieres a esa mujer que llevaba consigo la perla verdad? – Preguntó bajando a prisa del árbol - ¡Por eso dije que era una mala idea dejar algo tan valioso en manos de una chiquilla tonta! – Se quejó con preocupación.

- Pero ella estuvo contigo ¿no es así? – Preguntó Anek intrigado.

- Sí, esa molesta mujer vino; me ofreció algo de comida e insistió en quedarse a hablar, me aburrió con facilidad y regresó a la aldea – Explicó sin interés el hombre mitad bestia.

- O al menos eso dijo que haría – Mencionó Tazca pensativo.

- Seguramente fue atacada por bandidos, algunos rondan por esta zona. Eso se gana por meterse donde no la llaman – Insistió el joven de cabello plateado con cierta preocupación aunque Tazca sabía que esta no era exactamente por la seguridad de Aome si no de la perla, misma preocupación que se reflejaba de forma completamente inversa en el rostro de Anek.

- ¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?! – Exclamó el joven pelirrojo ansioso por buscar a su amiga.

Pero la atención de Tazca estaba puesta sobre Inuyasha desde que este mostro interés en la desaparición de la joven colegiala. El joven de roja vestimenta giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones y olfateaba el aire a donde fuera que su cabeza apuntara cuando de pronto se detuvo abruptamente y sus ojos quedaron completamente abiertos.

- ¡Siento su aroma! – Afirmó - ¡Es en esa dirección! – Añadió y en menos de un segundo salió corriendo hacia la zona más cercana del bosque.

- ¿Q-qué…? – Anek trató de entender lo que pasaba - ¡I-Inuyasha! – Pero el joven de plateado cabello ya se encontraba muy lejos antes de que lograra conseguirlo.

- ¡ANEK! – La voz de Tazca retumbó en los oídos del joven de verdes ojos, dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y vio que su compañero, ya montado sobre el caballo, se acercaba rápido hacia él extendiéndole un brazo - ¡Sube! – El cuerpo de Anek reaccionó casi de manera involuntaria alzando a su vez un brazo.

En el momento en el que sus brazos hicieron contacto, ambos se sujetaron fuertemente. Anek, impulsándose con ambas piernas, dio un gran salto para poder montar al caballo en movimiento. Tazca lo ayudó jalando su brazo mientras dejaba caer todo su peso del lado opuesto. El joven de puntiagudo cabello logró sujetarse del equino como pudo, su cuerpo parecía el de un títere sin control con cada galope que se daba; le tomó un poco de tiempo subir el cien por ciento de su cuerpo y soltar el brazo de su compañero de cabello azul el cual trataba de mantener el rumbo y el equilibrio a la vez, dilema que se reflejaba en el sufrimiento proyectado en su rostro su rostro ya que no notó que la mano que le ofreció a Anek era la misma mano que tenía lastimada y que era constantemente apretada; aquello fue todo un espectáculo.

- ¿Es-estás bien? – Preguntó Tazca tratando de dirigir mejor al caballo.

- Cr-creí que…sería más fácil… - Respondió Anek recuperando su aliento.

- Yo también – Murmuró entre dientes el joven de negros ojos.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el joven pelirrojo al no entender a su compañero.

- ¡No debemos perderle el rastro! – Señaló frente a ellos la figura de Inuyasha que corría entre árboles y sobre sus ramas sin disminuir en absoluto su impresionante velocidad.

- ¿A dónde se dirige? –

- Creo que percibió el aroma de Aome, nos guiará hasta ella –

- ¡Inuyasha, espera! – Exclamó Anek al notar que el joven de roja vestimenta cada vez los dejaba más atrás.

- Es inútil, no te escucha – Replicó Tazca volteando a ver ligeramente a su compañero – Y aunque así fuera no se detendría… -

- ¡Tazca cuidado! – Interrumpió el joven de puntiagudo cabello señalando un árbol caído justo frente a ellos, demasiado grande como para evitarlo entre la irregular estructura del bosque. Tazca se vio forzado a detener al caballo el cual comenzaba a disminuir su velocidad segundos atrás.

- ¡Demonios! – El joven de cabello azul había perdido el rastro de Inuyasha.

- ¡Oh no! – Anek bajó del caballo y trató de escalar el enorme obstáculo sin éxito.

- Anek, detente, tenemos que… - Una familiar voz interrumpió las indicaciones de Tazca con un grito de ayuda.

- ¡Es Aome! – Afirmó el joven de verdes ojos - ¡Está cerca! – Sentenció y corrió entre los arbustos y la maleza desesperadamente.

- ¡Anek! – El joven de azul cabello intentó frenar a su arrebatado compañero pero fue inútil; bajó del caballo y rápidamente amarró las riendas del mismo a una rama lo suficientemente fuerte como para sujetarlo. Después persiguió a Anek.

Cuando el pelirrojo joven salió de entre los arbustos, se encontró con una pequeña choza a la mitad del bosque, con un amplio terreno considerando el tamaño de la vivienda; parecía deshabitada, pero sabía que el grito de Aome tenía que haber provenido de su interior. Se dispuso a entrar cuando:

- ¡Anek espera! – Tazca trató de llamar su atención mientras salía de los arbustos – ¡Puede ser una trampa! - Pero el joven de puntiagudo cabello estaba decidido a avanzar.

- ¡Esto es lo que quieren! ¿no es así? – La figura de Aome salió corriendo de la choza a la vez que pronunciaba estas palabras y mantenía su brazo en alto sosteniendo un objeto brillante.

Se detuvo en seco frente a la salida que acababa de dejar atrás de la cual emergieron unas criaturas humanoides, de cuerpos oscuros como las sombras, con cabezas completamente redondas, de torso pequeño y delgado, pero manos y pies muy grandes con garras; un amplió pelaje grisáceo que abarcaba desde sus puntiagudas orejas hasta el abdomen terminando en una esponjada y larga cola en su espalda baja; pelaje que sólo dejaba ver un par de ojos amarillos sin vida y un emblema en el pecho que parecía tener la forma de un corazón pero que como base terminaba en una especia de cruz. Usaban pantalones holgados y caminaban en cuatro patas, como si fueran animales.

- ¡Aome! – Exclamó Anek al identificar a su amiga.

- ¡¿Pero qué son esas cosas?! – Expresó Tazca.

- ¡Aquí tienen! – Aome arrojó el brillo que sostenía en su mano el cual golpeó justo en la cabeza a uno de sus bestiales perseguidores. Y como si hubieran estado conectados, todos se detuvieron después del impacto.

- ¿Acaso fue la perla lo que arrojó? – Se preguntó el joven de azul cabello. La criatura que había recibido el golpe se sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y usó su pie para rascarse detrás de la oreja, al igual que lo hubiera hecho un perro; todos siguieron avanzando.

- ¡Hay que ayudarla! – Anek salió corriendo al despejado terreno. Tazca preparó su arco y estaba listo para lanzar una de sus flechas en el instante en el que vio a las oscuras criaturas saltar sobre la joven colegiala, sin embargo algo más llamó su atención.

A una velocidad impresionante, una silueta rojiza cayó en picada entre Aome y las criaturas y con un fugaz movimiento de su brazo destruyó a la mayoría de los feroces atacantes que aún se encontraban a medio salto.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Exclamaron los tres jóvenes al identificar al joven de plateada cabellera. El resto de las criaturas retrocedieron pero no bajaron la guardia.

- ¡Genial, la salvó! – Festejó Anek y continuó corriendo a la escena.

- Sí – Dijo Tazca – Lo hizo – Añadió con nada más que confusión en su rostro.

_¿Pero por qué lo hizo?_ Se preguntaba en su cabeza. _¿Por qué no aprovechar la ocasión para recoger la perla? ¿Sería que no había notado el momento en el que la arrojó? Aunque ese hubiera sido el caso, Inuyasha no podía acercarse a Aome en tanto ella dijera su conjuro, pero era evidente que ella no lo habría visto llegar y a la gran velocidad de Inuyasha le hubiera arrebatado con facilidad la perla; aún en otro caso pudo no defenderla y tomar la perla una vez que Aome no pudiera decir el conjuro_.

Todas estas conclusiones y muchas más se proyectaron en la cabeza de Tazca y no lograba encontrar una respuesta lógica a la decisión que Inuyasha había tomado; no hacía sentido dado el comportamiento y forma de ser que este había presentado con anterioridad. No obstante los oscuros ojos de Tazca distinguieron como el joven de roja vestimenta se lanzaba al ataque sobre las criaturas restantes y supo que carecía de más tiempo para pensar. Disparó una flecha a uno de los atacantes lejos del alcance de Inuyasha y se acercó rápidamente a sus compañeros.

- ¡Aome! – Pronunció Anek aún corriendo.

- ¡Anek, Tazca! – Gritó Aome emocionada al reconocer a sus jóvenes compañeros aproximándose.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el joven pelirrojo después de encontrarse con Aome y mientras que Tazca se unía a la batalla con Inuyasha. Las criaturas no eran mucho más fuertes que las enfrentadas en el pasado, pero si eran más rápidas y muy escurridizas.

- Sí, estoy bien – Respondió la colegiala.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –

- D-después de encontrarme con Inuyasha, iba de regreso a la aldea cuando unos bandidos me atacaron a medio camino y me trajeron aquí –

- Pero ¿por qué lo harían? –

- Estaban siguiendo las órdenes de esa mujer con la capucha negra – Al escuchar esto Tazca se tensó; ya habían acabado con todas las criaturas – Fue ella quien los convirtió en esas cosas cuando tuve la oportunidad de escapar – Narró con incertidumbre la chica de inocentes ojos.

- ¿Te dijo que quería? – Tazca preguntó con impaciencia mientras se aproximaba.

- N-no – Respondió nerviosa – Sólo escuché que la llamaban "jefa", cuando intenté escapar se transformaron y me atacaron, entonces Inuyasha – Se dirigió al joven de amarillos ojos – Tú me salvaste – Finalizó alegre.

- No eres más que una molestia – Respondió arrogante el joven de plateado cabello. Aome frunció el seño y se disponía a castigar al hombre mitad bestia.

- Lo bueno es que estás a salvo – Mencionó Anek tratando de evitar más conflictos pero:

- ¿Qué pasó con la mujer de la capucha? – La impaciencia de Tazca se volvió a ver reflejada en su voz. Pero Aome no supo que responder.

- Ella sigue adentro – Inuyasha comentó con una seriedad nueva en su rostro llamando así la atención de todos.

- ¿C-cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Anek curioso.

- Detecto un olor muy desagradable desde el interior de ese lugar – Indicó la choza de la que recientemente había salido Aome, aroma que una vez más nadie más que Inuyasha lograba identificar.

- ¡YA BASTA! – Un eco ensordecedor emergió desde la lúgubre entrada frente al grupo.

Un enrome grupo de sombrías aves salieron como una ráfaga de la entrada emitiendo un violento sonido como si se tratase de murciélagos saliendo de una cueva. Anek se inclinó abrazando a Aome para protegerla, está se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos mientras que Tazca e Inuyasha formaban una barrera.

No eran aves comunes, al igual que las criaturas anteriores, estas tenían enormes ojos amarillos, cabezas y picos muy largos y grandes, alas sobre la cabeza no muy grandes y unas alargadas y afiladas patas; Tazca e Inuyasha no dudaron e destruir a toda aquella que se acercaba demasiado.

- ¿Se han ido? – Preguntó Aome asustada una vez que tanto el ruido como la fuerte brisa de aire provocada por el aleteo se detuvieron.

- Así parece – Respondió Anek ayudándola a ponerse de pie; pero Tazca e Inuyasha se mantenían en guardia y miraban a un mismo punto; el joven de verdes ojos levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que era lo que mantenía alerta a sus compañeros. La mujer de la capucha se encontraba parada justo frente a ellos.

- ¡Ya estoy harta de que ese sujeto diga que huelo mal! – Se quejó la joven de azulado cabello infantilmente.

- ¡Silencio! – Exclamó Tazca apuntando su arco – Esto se termina aquí –

- ¿"S-s-s-silencio"? – La joven de oscura vestimenta pareció aún más afectada – Escuchen me bien chicos – Comentó tratando de recuperar la compostura – No tengo la intensión de lastimar a nadie aquí, pero he de decir que su comportamiento, modales y ACTIDUD ¡No están ayudando! – Anek y los demás guardaron silencio al ver la desequilibrada reacción de la joven de oscura vestimenta – Ahora, lo único que quiero es que me entreguen a la chica y todos podemos irnos en paz –

- ¡¿C-cómo dice?! – Preguntó Aome nerviosa.

- ¡Claro que no! – Impuso Anek protegiendo a la colegiala.

- ¡No vas a lastimar a nadie más! – Tazca apretó con fuerza su arco a pesar de tener la mano lastimada.

- Eres un ser muy oscuro, con seguridad quieres la perla – Mencionó Inuyasha – Esa perla es toda mía, no te dejaré tenerla –

- Oh, hablas de esto – La joven de largo cabello azulado extendió su mano en la cual sostenía con dos dedos la perla de Shikon. Anek se quedó sin palabras al verla, no había visto cuando Aome la había arrojado.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Exclamó Inuyasha fuera de sí - ¡¿Cómo es que tú la tienes?! – Después de todo él tampoco lo había visto.

- Y-yo la arrojé cuando me perseguían – Respondió temerosa Aome – Creí que así me dejarían en paz – Parecía que Tazca había sido el único en darle importancia a tal evento.

- ¡¿Que hiciste qué?! – Continuó Inuyasha mirando a la colegiala con furia.

- Bien, bien – Comentó la joven de brillantes ojos – Parece que vuelvo a tener el control de la situación. Pero no hay porque exaltarse – Prosiguió sonriente – Les propongo un trato – Con cada palabra que decía Tazca se ponía más tenso, sabía en que terminaría aquello y no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo – La perla…por la chica… - Sentenció la joven de la capucha.

Un gran silencio gobernó la situación; Tazca tenía a su lado a Inuyasha pero no veía su rostro ni podía predecir su próximo movimiento _¿Tendría que enfrentarlo otra vez para proteger a Aome?_ Sabía que con facilidad accedería a un trato tan retorcido como aquel, pero ya no estaba tan seguro _¿y qué hay de Six? ¿También tendría que enfrentarla?_ No había logrado vencer en ninguna de esas batallas, menos oportunidad tendría contra los dos a la vez. Y más importante aún _¿cómo superaría aquella encrucijada sin el apoyo adecuado de Anek?_

El joven de puntiagudo cabello por su parte también pensaba en la forma de salir de aquella situación, sabía que la perla era importante y no podían dejarla en manos de aquella joven y por supuesto que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que capturara a su amiga nuevamente. Pero más que eso trataba de comprender el razonamiento de aquella mujer. Era sincera respecto a no querer hacerles daño, él y lo había comprobado en el pasado, _¿pero para qué querría a Aome? _No lo sabía, pero sabía que con Inuyasha de su lado saldrían adelante.

La pregunta era ¿podrían realmente confiar en Inuyasha en un momento así?

**NA: Bueno...una vez más ha pasado mucho tiempo y me vuelvo a disculpar; espero que les guste el capítulo...y gracias a los que aún siguen la historia y los que no pues...no los culpo T-T**  
><strong>Ojalá puedan comentar, gracias de nuevo y espero publicar pronto.<strong>

**-D-**


	11. Desafiando al miedo

**_Capítulo 10: Desafiando al miedo_**

En aquella impecable tranquilidad que el bosque emanaba; acompañados de algunos sonidos de animales silvestres e incluso con una suave brisa, cinco figuras permanecían inmóviles en su interior; aunque cada una lidiaba con sus propios pensamientos en torno a la situación que los apremiaba.

Six permanecía firme ante ellos aún exhibiendo la perla de Shikon en su mano; y a pesar de que en la cabeza de Anek sólo se proyectaba el deseo de responder: _"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!"_ al inhumano trueque que la joven de la capucha había propuesto, se encontraba más preocupado por la seguridad de Aome y esperaba con paciencia a que Tazca o incluso Inuyasha le hicieran frente de una manera similar.

Pero el guerrero de cabello azul realmente ya no estaba tan seguro sí podría ver al hombre mitad bestia como un enemigo. No habían pasado más que unos segundos desde la propuesta de Six; pero en la mente de Tazca parecía una eternidad, que resultaba aún más angustiante al notar que el mismo Inuyasha no había reaccionado de manera inmediata.

_¿En qué está pensando?_ Se preguntaba con desesperación. _¿Qué pretende hacer?_ En esos angustiantes segundos incluso Tazca hubiera preferido que el joven de plateado cabello hubiera reaccionado al instante; _"que nos hubiera atacado"_ divagaba o que hubiese mostrado algún indicio que lo definiera como un enemigo más que como un aliado.

Pero la duda, el ya no estar completamente seguro de sus verdaderas intensiones, mantuvo al joven de negros ojos en un conflicto en el que nunca se había visto; un conflicto en su cabeza que no le dejaba reaccionar. Y él mismo se daba cuenta, por más que deseaba mover un sólo músculo de su cuerpo, le era imposible, su mente no lo permitía.

Su angustia crecía, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, sudaba, su visión se tornaba poco clara; experimentaba una sensación que sólo había sentido en otro momento de su vida. Y al reconocer los síntomas de su cuerpo su mente se quedó en blanco y la única imagen que se proyecto fue aquella silueta oscura, usando esa capucha tan larga, silenciosa y tétrica, dándole la espalda. Aquella figura que le había dado muerte a su padre...Tazca tenía miedo.

Pero el tiempo nunca se detuvo en realidad y finalmente algo quebró el silencio desquiciante que los rodeaba; algo que el joven arquero no pudo haber predicho y que lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

¡No haremos ningún trato con un ser como tú! – La firme voz de Inuyasha expresó sin titubeos.

Al escuchar sus palabras Anek se sintió aliviado e incluso la temblorosa Aome que permanecía escudándose detrás del joven pelirrojo pareció alegrarse lo suficiente para salir de su escondite.

¡¿Q-QUÉ?! – Exclamó Six completamente sorprendida.

Y no era la única; Tazca no terminaba de comprender el comportamiento de Inuyasha; pero el escucharlo negarse al intercambio, todas sus divagaciones se desvanecieron, su mente se había despejado y podía pensar claramente, el no tener que preocuparse por los incontables escenarios le quitó un enorme peso de encima y sin dudar un segundo más empuñó su arco y con una sonrisa de satisfacción y confianza apuntó a su atacante listo para lo que fuera a suceder.

Puedo sentir una gran oscuridad que emana de ti – Continuó el hombre mitad bestia – Confiar en cualquier cosa que digas sería un grave error –

E-El "hombre bestia" se negó a mi trato – Pronunció Six sin dirigirse a nadie en particular - ¡El hombre bestia se negó a mi trato! – Se repitió descontrolada - ¡Justo cuando una espera que el menos civilizado de sus enemigos se comporte como una "BESTIA" decide hacerle caso a su cerebro! – Narraba para sí misma mientras caminaba de un lado a otro agitando sus brazos en todas direcciones tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que sucedía – Es decir, lo esperaba de Anek, incluso Tazca, ¿pero del hombre "bestia"? ¡¿En serio?! –

P-parece un poco…inestable – Comentó Anek para sus compañeros.

Está loca – Dijo Aome nuevamente un poco inquieta.

¡Estás acabada! – Exclamó Tazca desafiante – ¡Será mejor que te rindas! – Pero Six proseguía su soliloquio sin prestar atención.

Sólo hay una forma de recuperar la perla de un ser tan oscuro como ese – Inuyasha preparó sus garras y sin esperar consentimiento se lanzó al ataque - ¡Miserable, recibe mis _garras de acero_! –

…Digo, se nota que no ha lavado su ropa en mucho tiempo, además creo que me picó un insecto y… ¡ME SIGUE INSULTANDO! – Exclamó unos segundos antes de recibir el ataque de Inuyasha con un tono y actitud que sorprendieron.

El impacto fue tan grade que una gran nube de polvo se alzó y nubló la visión de los presentes.

Listo, no molestará más – Celebró Inuyasha confiado.

¡Oh no! – Exclamó Anek – ¡Eso fue demasiado! - Añadió con preocupación.

Fue necesario. Lo habría sido tarde o temprano – Expresó Tazca con seriedad y cierta satisfacción.

Tazca, no puedes estar hablando enserio… - Anek cuestionó la fría actitud de su compañero pero fue interrumpido.

Oh no debes preocuparte por mi Anek – La voz de Six se escuchó a medida que el polvo se dispersaba llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes provocando que se pusieran en guardia – Como te darás cuenta, no tengo ni un rasguño – Todos pudieron distinguir perfectamente la figura que se encontraba parada frente a ellos, pero no lo podían creer.

Se trataba de Six, se encontraba inmóvil sobre el gran cráter que el ataque de Inuyasha había creado y tal como la joven de la capucha había expresado, se encontraba ilesa no obstante su cuerpo sí había sufrido modificaciones que no pasaron desapercibidas.

Desde su largo cabello, pasado por su rostro e incluso su atuendo; todo su cuerpo resplandecía y parecía estar constituido de un único material; liso pero muy firme y de un tono entre rosado y lila.

¡¿P-pero, cómo es qué…?! – Se preguntaba el joven de plateado cabello desconcertado.

¡Vaya! – Exclamó Six con emoción - ¡Creo que esta será una de mis apariencias favoritas! – Afirmó mientras ella misma examinaba su resplandeciente cuerpo –

¿Q-qué es lo que está pasando? – Preguntó Aome inquieta.

N-no tengo idea… - Respondió Anek confundido.

No obstante la situación se procesó a velocidad en la mente de Tazca; rápidamente analizó lo sucedido hasta el momento y recordó a su vez el encuentro que tuvo en el pasado con Six.

"_Nunca hizo contacto directo, invocó sombras, se mantenía alejada, atrapó mi flecha, su brazo se convirtió en agua, después de atacar regresó a la normalidad, ya no había flecha"_ se repetía los pasos relevantes de su batalla. _"Su patrón de ataque es similar; pero esta vez no hubiera podido atrapar el ataque de Inuyasha"_ proseguía en su mente y justo en ese momento lo entendió.

"… '_una de mis apariencias favoritas'…No pudo atrapar el ataque de Inuyasha…Liso, firme, rosaseo, brillante…por qué ella ya tenía algo en la mano…características similares a…"_

¡LA PERLA DE SHIKON! – Afirmó.

¿Tazca? – Comentó Anek al escuchar a su compañero hablar.

¡Me las vas a pagar! – Exclamó Inuyasha lanzándose al ataque una vez más.

¡INUYASHA, ESPERA! – El joven de azul cabello trató de detener al impulsivo hombre mitad bestia sin éxito.

Six no hizo más que extender su brazo y de su palma una gran cantidad de energía se proyectó empujando a Inuyasha mucho antes de que estuviera cerca de hacer contacto con su oponente.

La energía fue tan poderosa que incluso empujó a los jóvenes que se encontraban observando la escena desde lejos. Trataron de protegerse pero como si una gran ola de viento los hubiera golpeado los tres cedieron ante la fuerza del ataque y terminaron en el suelo unos metros atrás muy cerca del límite del bosque que los rodeaba.

¿Se encuentran bien? – Preguntó el joven arquero poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

Y-yo estoy bien – Respondió la colegiala - ¿Anek? – Preguntó al joven que se encontraba bajo ella, ya que al momento de ser empujados este había sujetado a Aome usando su propio cuerpo para escudarla.

N-no es nada, estoy bien – Indicó mientras la chica de cabello oscuro lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

¡Inuyasha! – Llamó Tazca al joven de amarillos ojos el cual parecía estar muy molesto quitándose ramas y hojas del cabello mientras salía de entre los arbustos a donde fue a caer - ¡Escucha, esa mujer es capaz de transformar partes de su cuerpo en cualquier objeto que toca! –

¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos los presentes al escuchar tal afirmación.

Después de todo eres un joven muy inteligente – Elogió Six.

¡Ahora mismo todo su cuerpo es la perla de Shikon! – Concluyó el joven de negros ojos.

¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES?! – Inuyasha mostraba por primera vez signos de preocupación.

Claro, fue la misma energía que Aome usaba al extender su mano cuando la perla estaba en su interior – Mencionó Anek sin comprender la verdadera gravedad de la situación.

Aunque uniéramos todas nuestras fuerzas nos será imposible derrotarla con esa cantidad de poder – Explicó Tazca.

Me da gusto ver que se den cuenta de eso – Comentó confiada la mujer de la capucha – Y créanme por divertido que sería pelear con ustedes… - Continuó mientras observaba la angustia en el rostro de los jóvenes guerreros - …Ya he desperdiciado bastante tiempo – En ese momento su cuerpo lentamente regresó a la normalidad y el único rastro de resplandor permaneció en la pequeña perla que aún sostenía en su mano – Además, no soy de esas personas que desean poder ilimitado ni nada por el estilo – Comentó pasando su mano a un costado su cuello para acomodar su cabello.

Ninguno de los presentes entendía el comportamiento de la misteriosa Six y una vez más se vieron imposibilitados a reaccionar de manera inmediata; parecía ser una persona muy inestable y llena de sorpresas, habría sido peligroso atacar sin conocer su próximo movimiento; incluso Inuyasha lo sabía.

Bien, parece que ya no están tan confiados – Mencionó al notar la cautela que todos guardaban a su alrededor – Pero como ya lo dije, el tiempo se me ha agotado. No tengo intensión de lastimarlos pero tengo una misión que cumplir – Al terminar su justificación arrojó rápidamente la perla por los aires atrayendo las miradas de todos – No más tratos… - Sentenció completamente seria y al instante una de las criaturas voladoras que habían enfrentado con anterioridad, atrapó el brillante objeto y se lo tragó.

¡LA PERLA! – Exclamaron todos los jóvenes.

La criatura, que guardaba gran semejanza con la apariencia de un cuervo, aumentó su tamaño de manera considerable, sus alas y garras se hicieron mucho más duras y afiladas y sus amarillos ojos resplandecían como un par de llamas sobre su inmenso pico. Finalmente desarrollada, extendió sus alas y produjo un sonido ensordecedor muy agudo y completamente amenazante antes de lanzarse en picada sobre el grupo de jóvenes que habían bajado la guardia para proteger sus oídos.

¡CUIDADO! – Exclamó Anek empujando a la colegiala fuera del camino de la inmensa bestia. Tazca e Inuyasha saltaron hacia los extremos para evitar el ataque, una vez a salvo no hicieron más que escuchar al joven de puntiagudo cabello gritar alejándose poco a poco por los cielos atrapado en las garras del gigantesco cuervo.

¡ANEK! – Tazca no pensó demasiado antes de disparar una flecha en dirección al captor de su compañero, sin embargo la flecha no hizo más que rebotar en la gruesa piel de la criatura, la cual no se vio afectada de ninguna manera y siguió su camino.

¡Oh no, Anek! – Expresó Aome después de ponerse de pie y ver a su amigo alejarse.

¡Escapa con la perla! - Advirtió Inyasha y corrió a toda velocidad tras el mutado cuervo.

La decisión es tuya Tazca – La calmada voz de Six atrajo su atención – Esa criatura se dirige a la aldea. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer? ¿Sacrificar la vida de todas esas personas sólo por proteger a esta chica? ¿O salvar a la aldea a costa de seguridad su seguridad? ¿Acaso es así de importante? Y dime ¿qué pasará con Anek en cualquiera de los dos escenarios? ¿Salvarás a tu amigo a costa de la seguridad de todos los que dependen de ti? –

Tazca miraba con desprecio a la mujer de la capucha mientras le planteaba todas esas preguntas, pero sabía que tenía razón; se encontraba en una situación difícil, tenía que tomar una decisión y ninguna era la correcta.

¡Usted está loca señorita! – La inocente pero firme voz de Aome ocupó los pensamientos del joven de negros ojos - ¡¿Cómo puede jugar así de las vidas de las personas?! ¡Para alguien que "no desea lastimar nadie" hace bastante daño! Cómo yo veo las cosas, bastará con acabar con esa criatura para salvar a todos – Las palabras de Aome llenaron de confianza los ojos de Tazca y despejaron las dudas impuestas por las preguntas de Six.

¿Oh…y será así de fácil? – Interrogó la joven de brillantes ojos – La elección sigue siendo tuya… - Comentó segundos antes de desaparecer en un millón de pixeles en el aire.

¡No la escuches Tazca…! – Advirtió la colegiala.

El joven de azul cabello posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica de cabellos oscuro, la cual lo miró extrañada.

Eres muy valiente Aome – Admiró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la colegiala se sonrojó ante aquel poco común acto de parte de Tazca - ¡Rápido, hay que salvar a Anek! - Comentó retomando prisa en su voz - ¡Mantente cerca de mí! –

Ah...sí – Asintió la chica de castaños ojos aún sorprendida mientras corrían al interior del bosque.

Llegaron rápidamente al árbol donde aún se encontraba el inquieto caballo que los había llevado hasta ese punto; Tazca lo tranquilizó y desamarró en el mismo segundo que el hombre mitad bestia apareció frente a ellos.

¡Inuyasha! – Exclamó Aome al ver aterrizar al hombre mitad bestia.

Está fuera de mi alcance – Comentó intranquilo el joven de plateado cabello.

¿Qué haremos...? – Preguntó la colegiala con preocupación.

¡Rápido! – Interrumpió Inuyasha - ¡Toma esto y sube a mi espalda! – Ordenó después de entregarle un arco y flechas.

¿Q-qué? ¿De dónde sacaste esto? –

¡Eso no importa, SUBE A MI ESPALDA! – Ordenó impaciente.

¿Qué pretendes? – Preguntó Tazca extrañado.

¡Kikyo era una gran arquera! – Explicó - ¡Si en verdad eres su reencarnación, una flecha disparada por ti será suficiente para acabar con ese monstruo! – El joven de cabello azul comprendió el plan, sabía que no le daba mucha importancia a la seguridad de Anek, pero una vez derrotada la criatura él sería capaz de detener su caída.

¡Yo nunca he disparado un arco! ¿Por qué no mejor llevas a Tazca en tu espalda? –

¡Por qué sus flechas no le hicieron daño! – Respondió haciendo recordar a la inocente chica el fallido intento del joven arquero por rescatar a Anek – Y no sería la primera vez... – Añadió en un tono más bajo.

¡Oye por lo menos YO logré golpearlo porque estaba dentro de MI alcance! – Reclamó Tazca perdiendo la compostura.

¡Pues ya veremos si las cosas siguen en tu alcance cuando te quedes sin manos! – Inuyasha contestó de la misma forma buscando reñir.

¡Escúchame bien "salvaje"! ¡Puedo dejarte incrustado a cualquier árbol por otros 50 años! ¡Vamos, te dejaré elegirlo! –

¡Ahora mismo acabaré contigo miserable! –

¡Oigan ya basta! – Exclamó Aome al ver a ambos jóvenes chocar sus frentes mientras se insultaban uno al otro sin realmente hacerse ningún daño físico. Aquello no era sino un pleito infantil – ¡Tenemos que detener a esa criatura! ¡Discutir entre nosotros no resolverá nada! – Ambos jóvenes se separaron a regañadientes – Si crees que servirá que dispare esa flecha lo haré, pero hay que darnos prisa –

¡Eso es lo que yo he estado diciendo! – Mencionó Inuyasha mientras la colegiala subía a su espalda.

Bien, los seguiré de cerca – Dijo Tazca mientras subía a su caballo – Yo me encargaré de atrapar a Anek, pero estén alerta, quizás Six planee algo –

No me lo tienes que recordar – Comentó Inuyasha pensativo y todos salieron en dirección a la aldea.

Mientras tanto, la garganta de Anek estaba exhausta de tanto gritar; no se encontraba herido; su brazo estaba completamente inmovilizado por la garra del inmenso animal. Trató de darle algunos golpes con su otro brazo para liberarse, pensó en gritar "SUÉLTAME"; no obstante ambas acciones fueron descartadas con relativa rapidez una vez que consideró la altura a la que se encontraba y se sintió aliviado de que nadie pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Aún así no dejaba de imaginar cómo saldría de aquella situación ileso.

¡Anek! – Escuchó no muy lejos de ahí una voz familiar. Giró su rostro tanto como pudo.

¡Aome, Inuyasha! – Exclamó alegre al ver a la pareja de jóvenes, uno sobre la espalda del otro, acercándose rápidamente y dando grandes saltos para igualar la altura a la que se encontraba – ¡Tazca! – Añadió al identificar al joven de azul cabello cabalgado justo detrás de ellos.

¡Vamos, hazlo ahora! – Ordenó el hombre mitad bestia en el aire.

¡Aquí voy! – Declaró la colegiala con determinación y disparó una flecha con todas sus fuerzas. La cual voló unos cuantos metros antes de desviarse por completo empujada por el aire y caer en picada sin haber llegado en ningún momento a amenazar la vida de ningún ser vivo.

Eh... – El joven de puntiagudo cabello vio fracasar el intento de su amiga por salvarlo pero su rostro conservaba una expresión esperanzadora a pesar de estar completamente nervioso - ¡Q-quizá debas apuntar más alto! – Gritó en tono de ánimo mientras se volvía a alejar por los cielos.

Inuyasha se vio tan sorprendido por la inexperiencia de Aome con el arco que o se pudo concentrar en caer de pie y su rostro impactó primero marcando un largo tramo en la tierra aún con la inocente chica en la espalda.

O-oye... – Mencionó Aome una vez que se habían detenido por completo – ¿No sería mentira eso de que Kikyo era una gran arquera? –

¡NO, más bien tú eres un fracaso! – Se quejó el hombre mitad bestia con decepción.

¿Están bien? – Preguntó Tazca una vez que los alcanzó.

¡Para ser la encarnación de Kikyo eres bastante inútil! –

¡Oye no es mi culpa, además ya te dije que me llamo AOME! –

¡Basta! – Exclamó el joven arquero - ¡Quizá sólo necesite concentrarse más! ¿Por qué no lo vuelven a intentar? – Sugirió a pesar de que él mismo ya no tenía tanta confianza en el éxito de su plan.

L-lo intentaré – Asintió la chica de castaños ojos.

Será mejor que esta vez aciertes – Comentó Inuyasha poniéndose de pie.

Una vez más se acercaron a la inmensa criatura e intentaron derribarla con otra flecha disparada por Aome; la cual tuvo tantas o menos oportunidades que la primera. Anek se alejó una vez más sin tanta esperanza en su rostro. Pero a diferencia de él, el hombre mitad bestia habría predicho este resultado y se detuvo abruptamente apenas tocó el suelo y soltó a Aome la cual cayó bruscamente sobre la tierra.

¡Ay, duele! – Se quejó tratando de levantarse.

¡Lo sabía! – Inuyasha exclamó - ¡Tú no eres la reencarnación de la poderosa Kikyo, ya no tendré esperanzas en ti! – Concluyó y corrió sólo tras la criatura.

¡Inuyasha, espera! – Intentó detenerlo la colegiala.

¡Aome! – Gritó Tazca el cual una vez más ligeramente tarde a la escena - ¿Estás bien? –

Sí, pero Inuyasha... –

Lo sé, vamos – Indicó extendiendo su brazo, la chica de oscuro cabello se sujetó de él y subió al caballo con ayuda de Tazca – ¡Sujétate! – Ordenó y comenzaron a avanzar tan rápido como pudieron – Ya se encuentra sobre la aldea, también está volando más bajo; quizá planee capturar a más personas –

¡Oh no! – Aome expresó intranquila.

Era cierto que el monstruo volaba más bajo, tan bajo que ahora se encontraba al alcance de Inuyasha el cual lo seguía de cerca saltando de un árbol a otro.

¡Inuyasha! – Exclamó Anek recuperando esperanza en sus ojos – ¡Estoy salvado! –

¡Ahora es mío! – Comentó Inuyasha sin prestar atención al pelirrojo joven.

¡Va a destruirlo junto con Anek! – Exclamó Tazca preocupado viendo la escena mientras se acercaban.

¡Inuyasha espera! – Aome trató de llamar su atención - ¡Tienes que salvar a Anek! –

¡No seas tonta! – Respondió el hombre mitad bestia sin intensión de frenar su ataque.

¡¿I-Inuyasha?! – Preguntó Anek alarmado.

¡MUERE! – Declaró el joven de plateada cabellera al instante en el que saltó con la intensión de aniquilar a su adversario.

El gigantesco cuervo, que en efecto pretendía capturar más aldeanos, fue tomado completamente por sorpresa por la descomunal fuerza de Inuyasha. Este golpeó a la inmensa criatura por la espalda.  
>No obstante, a pesar de no estar preparada para el impacto; las garras del joven de plateado cabello no lograron penetrar la casi metálica piel de la criatura; pero sí provocó que esta soltara el brazo de Anek el cual después de un grito apagado cayó en el río que pasaba a lado de la aldea.<p>

¡Demonios! – Exclamó Inuyasha regresando a la copa de los árboles; el enorme cuervo por su parte se elevó y desapareció entre las nubes.

¡Anek! – Gritaron Tazca y Aome y cabalgaron hasta la orilla del río

El joven de verdes ojos emergió después de unos segundos; desorientado y tosiendo el poco de agua que había tragado. Una vez que limpió su rostro logró distinguir que desde la orilla las siluetas de sus amigos llamándolo.

¡E-estoy bien! – Respondió agitando su mano y rápidamente nadó a la orilla para reunirse con sus compañeros.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Tazca ayudándolo a dar los últimos pasos fuera del agua.

No quiero volver a viajar en "cuervo" en toda mi vida – Respondió recuperando su aliento. Comentario que tranquilizó a Aome e incluso una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven de cabello azul mientras negaba con la cabeza – ¿Ustedes están bien? ¿Qué pasó con Six? – Preguntó impaciente.

Desapareció – Informó Tazca con desagrado.

Pero por lo menos nosotros estamos a salvo... – Comentó alegre la colegiala.

¡Nadie estará a salvo mientras ese monstruo tenga la perla! – Sentenció la voz de Inuyasha segundos antes de que este aterrizara cerca del grupo de jóvenes. No obstante Aome lo miró completamente sería y apartó la mirada de forma despectiva - ¡¿Q-qué le pasa?! – Se preguntó el joven mitad bestia ligeramente afectado ante la inusual actitud de la chica de oscuro cabello.

Por lo menos estoy a salvo – Mencionó el joven pelirrojo tratando justificar a Inuyasha y contentar a su amiga.

No estoy de acuerdo en la forma en la que Inuyasha se expresa o comporta – Dijo Tazca el cual había permanecido serio en toda la discusión – Pero tiene razón en algo. Tenemos que detener a esa criatura antes de que cause más problemas –

Todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos después de su comentario.

De acuerdo – Comentó Anek - ¿Cómo hacemos eso...? – Preguntó sin tener tiempo para una respuesta.

¡CUIDADO! – La voz de Inuyasha alertó de manera inmediata a Tazca el cual sujetó a Aome, saltó y empujó a Anek fuera del camino para poner a todos fuera de peligro; ya que, un segundo después, justo detrás de ellos aterrizó con una fuerza brutal el gigantesco cuervo extendiendo sus enormes alas y emitiendo uno furioso chillido.

Supongo que ya lo averiguaremos – Respondió el joven de negros ojos mientras soltaba a Aome y empuñaba su arco listo para la batalla.

¡Esta vez acabaré contigo miserable! – Expresó Inuyasha poniéndose en guardia.

¡Bien! – Comentó Anek animado después de ponerse de pie - ¡Ahora es nuestro turno! – Añadió preparándose para lo que viniera

No es que estuviera del todo contento por el paseo al que lo habían llevado, además consideraba una vez más que había sido más un estorbo en lugar de ayudar a sus compañeros. Era momento de demostrar que podía defenderse sólo y que podía serle útil a los demás; estaba asustado pero el deseo de asistir a Aome, Inuyasha y Tazca llenaba sus ojos de la fuerza necesaria para hacerle frente a aquel intimidante ser.

"_Ni los poderes de Tazca ni la extraordinaria fuerza de Inuyasha lograron hacerle daño"_ pensaba repetidamente. Así que la pregunta que realmente se hacía era _"¿Cómo derrotaremos a esta criatura?"_ No lo sabía, pero confiaba en que juntos, podrían hallar la solución. La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.


	12. Fulgor

**_Capítulo 11: Fulgor_**

La gigantesca y completamente intimidante criatura se preparaba para atacar al grupo de jóvenes justo a la orilla del río a un lado de la aldea. Desde el otro extremo del mismo todos los aldeanos se acercaban con asombro mientras admiraban el coraje de esas cuatro figuras que le hacían frente. Chispa

¡Ninguno de nuestros ataques le ha hecho daño! – Comentó Anek apurado - ¿Cuál es el plan? – Añadió sin apartar la vista de la criatura.

¡ATACAR! – Respondió Inuyasha y se lanzó hacia la criatura.

¡Inuyasha espera! – Exclamó Tazca al ver el arrebatado impulso del hombre mitad bestia.

El inmenso monstruo bramó en respuesta a la agresión e inmediatamente protegió todo su cuerpo con sus largas alas. Las garras de Inuyasha impactaron con estas provocando un ruido como de metal chocando. Pero ninguno de los dos involucrados retrocedió.

No fue sino hasta que la criatura extendió sus alas que el joven de plateado cabello fue empujado fuertemente por los aires. Dio varios giros para recuperar el balance y finalmente aterrizó unos cuantos metros atrás de la zona de combate.

¡No puedo atravesarlo! – Comentó - ¡Sus alas son más duras que su cuerpo! –

¡Es demasiado fuerte! – Expresó Aome manteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

¡Tenemos que pensar en algo rápido! – Exclamó Anek escudando a su amiga.

¡Inuyasha, tenemos que trabajar juntos! – Sugirió Tazca.

¡No necesito la ayuda de ningún humano! –

¡La primera vez tuviste suerte de acertar el golpe! – Explicó el joven de azul cabello - ¡Lo tomaste por sorpresa y aún así no lograste hacerle daño, pero ahora está completamente consiente de nuestra presencia, menos oportunidad tendrás! –

¡¿Y qué sugieres?! – Preguntó molesto dándose cuenta de los hechos.

¡Una criatura tan grande como esta debe tener algún punto débil! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! –

¡¿Ese es tu brillante plan?! –

¡Es mejor que agotar tus fuerzas en vano tratando de penetrar su defensa! –

El joven de roja vestimenta gruñó pensativo, pero aquella discusión había tomado demasiado tiempo; después de defenderse del primer ataque, el monstruoso cuervo agitó sus enormes alas a una velocidad impresionante provocando una fuerte ola de viento que arrojó a los jóvenes hasta la misma zona en la que se encontraba Inuyasha.

Todos se pusieron de pie rápidamente, Anek y Tazca retomaron su posición de combate escudando a Aome.

¿Te encuentras bien Aome? – Preguntó el joven pelirrojo tratando de no apartar esta vez la vista de la criatura.

S-si, descuida – Respondió la colegiala ligeramente aturdida.

Está bien… - Dijo Inuyasha a regañadientes - ¿Cómo encontramos su punto débil? – Preguntó poniéndose en guardia uniéndose al grupo.

Tenemos que analizar sus patrones de ataque y defensa quizá protege alguna parte de su cuerpo más que las otras… - Explicó el joven arquero.

Sí, como esos puntos que brillan constantemente – Mencionó animada Aome.

¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó Tazca interesado.

¿Qué puntos? – Le siguió Anek extrañado.

¿De qué hablas? – Inuyasha también estaba confundido.

Pero en ese momento el joven de cabello azul recordó el comentario de la sacerdotisa Kaede: _"Aome puede ver las luces espirituales que un humano común no puede"_ se repitió en su mente. La joven colegiala por su parte permaneció en silencio, insegura de su comentario dada la colectiva sorpresa de los jóvenes a su alrededor.

¡Claro! – Exclamó el joven de negros ojos - ¡Aome, tu puedes ver la perla en el interior de la criatura! –

¡Ya entiendo! – Comentó Inuyasha – Aún no ha asimilado todo el poder de la perla –

¡Es inestable! – Afirmó el joven pelirrojo entendiendo la situación.

¡Precisamente! ¡Aome, tú eres la clave para derrotar a ese monstruo! – Alertó Tazca - ¡Sólo dinos dónde ves el resplandor y nosotros haremos el resto! –

¡De acuerdo! – Expresó valientemente la colegiala entendiendo su papel en la peligrosa batalla - ¡Justo ahora su pata derecha está brillando! –

¡Entendido! – Confirmó Tazca y rápidamente se preparó para disparar una flecha.

¡Buen trabajo Aome! – Admiró Anek en el momento en el que le joven arquero había disparado su flecha, la cual fue quebrada con facilidad por las alas de la criatura que formó rápidamente una defensa alrededor de sus patas.

¡Demonios! – Expresó el joven de azul cabello.

Inuyasha corrió y golpeó incansablemente con sus garras las alas de la criatura sin conseguir que retrocediera o descubriera su vulnerable pata; finalmente volvió a empujar al joven mitad bestia. Después de todo aquel feroz monstruo no era nada tonto.

Tazca proyectó una gran cantidad de agua de sus manos en todas direcciones pero eso tampoco fue suficiente para romper la defensa del inmenso cuervo; sus alas formaban un caparazón impenetrable.

Fue en ese momento que Anek pensó en la forma de contribuir por primera vez a una batalla de esa magnitud; sabía que no podía compararse en fuerza o habilidad a sus compañeros pero quizá habría algo que pudiera hacer.

¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó eufórico; todos voltearon a verlo desconcertados - ¡Tú lo dijiste Tazca! – Continuó - ¡Se defiende porque está consciente de nuestra presencia! ¡Sólo tenemos que ocultarla! –

¡¿Y cómo sugieres que hagamos eso?! – Preguntó Inuyasha inconforme con la felicidad del joven de puntiagudo cabello.

Tazca sabía que en efecto eso bastaría para que tuvieran una ventaja en la batalla, pero apoyaba la escéptica actitud del joven de plateado cabello ya que no había forma alguna en la que pudieran esconderse de un monstruo como ese en un momento así.

El joven de verdes ojos no respondió, simplemente juntó sus manos y poco a poco comenzó a juntar energía para crear una bola de fuego; al percatarse de esto, el cuervo volvió a encerrarse en sus alas esperando el impacto.

¡Anek detente, no podrás dañarlo! – Expresó Tazca al ver el esfuerzo del pelirrojo joven.

¡N-no pretendo hacerlo...! – Respondió extendiendo sus manos exhibiendo una gran bola de fuego - ¡Ahora, arrójame agua! – Indicó apresurado.

El joven arquero supo enseguida lo que su compañero pretendía hacer y se quedó completamente sorprendido por la idea que se le había ocurrido. Sin darse más tiempo para pensar, asintió y expulsó una gran cantidad de agua a presión de sus manos la cual al entrar en contacto con el fuego de Anek creó una espesa nube de vapor cubriendo todo el campo de batalla.

Al no sentir agresión alguna, el gigante cuervo salió de su caparazón sólo para encontrarse en el interior de la misma nube y sin rastro alguno de sus oponentes. Rápidamente extendió sus alas y con unos fuertes aleteos despejó la zona de la cálida niebla.

Pero se concentró tanto en esta acción que no se percató a tiempo de la flecha que cruzó el vapor en dirección a su descubierta pata. Un terrible alarido de dolor selló el impacto mientras el vapor se dispersaba por completo y la criatura se desplomaba sobre la tierra.

¡Ahora Inuyasha! – Exclamó Anek al notar que el cuervo era incapaz de mantener el equilibrio.

¡Estás acabado! – Gritó el joven mitad bestia y con un certero zarpazo destruyó a la criatura en cientos de pedazos.

¡LO HICIMOS! – Festejó el joven de verdes ojos.

Tazca permanecía asombrado por el destello de lucidez que su compañero había mostrado pese a lo complicado de la situación y no dejaba de ver como festejaba su victoria junto con Aome, realmente alegre.

No obstante, su celebración fue prematura; justo cuando el joven arquero se disponía a reunirse con sus compañeros, todos los pedazos que una vez conformaron al amenazador cuervo comenzaron a reunirse; tal y como un androide, extremidad por extremidad se ensamblaron nuevamente hasta volver a darle vida a la retorcida ave.

¡Oh, no puede ser! – Exclamaron Anek y Aome desanimados.

¡Mientras tenga a perla seguirá regenerándose! – Anunció Inuyasha.

¡Aome, una vez que lo destruyamos tendrás que localizar la perla para que podamos extraerla! – Explicó Tazca.

¡Sí, entendido! – Afirmó la colegiala.

¿Dónde se encuentra la perla ahora? – Preguntó Anek mientras preparaba sus manos para crear nuevamente fuego.

¡El brillo viene de su ala izquierda! – Señaló la chica de oscuro cabello.

Pero al notar la posición que el joven pelirrojo había adoptado; el cuervo se lanzó al ataque tomando por sorpresa a todos y desconcentrando a Anek.

¡Yo me encargo! – Exclamó Inuyasha y le hizo frente al monstruo; ambos impactaron a medio camino, las garras del hombre mitad bestia forcejearon con la metálica ala derecha de la criatura - ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO?! – Preguntó con esfuerzo.

¡Rápido Anek! – Indicó Tazca después de contemplar la escena.

¡S-sí...! – Respondió Anek retomando su posición.

Una vez más Anek y Tazca mezclaron sus poderes para ocultarse del peligroso ser; una vez que la nube se creó, Inuyasha se separó del combate y se ocultó de su adversario.

Sin embargo, el oscuro monstruo, no se molestó en dispersar el vapor; raídamente se elevó, evadió la flecha que cruzó cerca de su ala y permaneció en el aire una vez que salió de la nube. Una vez más demostraba ser un rival bastante inteligente.

Se preparó para dispersar el vapor desde el cielo pero una silueta roja atravesó el vapor y golpeó el ala del monstruo haciéndolo caer; así se dispersó una vez más el vapor y Tazca capturó a la criatura en una inmensa burbuja; Inuyasha que aún se encontraba en el aire cayó en picada y nuevamente destruyó al cuervo en cientos de fragmentos.

¡¿Aome puedes ver la perla?! – Preguntó Anek apurado.

La colegiala giró su cabeza en todas direcciones en busca de la valiosa joya pero los fragmentos comenzaron a moverse nuevamente.

¡Está recuperándose de nuevo! – Indicó Tazca poniéndose en guardia.

¡No importa! ¡Puedo acabar con esa criatura las veces que sean necesarias! - Expresó Inuyasha confiado.

El resto de los jóvenes no estaban tan seguros de poder seguir con aquella batalla que parecía ser interminable; pero tendrían que intentarlo, después de todo su estrategia había resultado hasta ahora.

Por desgracia su enemigo había demostrado gran capacidad de adaptación y esta no fue la excepción; los fragmentos no se reunieron; todos se transformaron en pequeños cuervos y las criaturas humanoides que habían enfrentado con anterioridad.

¡¿Pero qué rayos?! – Exclamó el joven mitad bestia.

¡Son demasiados! – Expresó Anek intranquilo.

¡No puedo ver la perla por ningún lado! – Dijo Aome mientras las criaturas los rodeaban lentamente.

¡Alguno tiene que tenerla! – Indicó Tazca – ¡Deben de estar cubriéndolo! –

¡Entonces sólo hay que acabar con todos! – Gritó Inuyasha y en ese momento los pequeños cuervos volaron en círculos formando una nube que bloqueó la visión de los jóvenes aislando los unos de los otros.

¡Aome, no te alejes! - Indicó Anek, la colegiala asintió.

El joven pelirrojo escuchaba a sus compañeros combatiendo cerca de él; pero por más que buscaba no lograba verlos entre los constantes aleteos de las oscuras aves a su alrededor.

¡Anek, cuidado! – Advirtió Aome, el joven de verdes ojos se dio la vuelta raídamente y vio aproximase a uno de los humanoides seres.

Reaccionó rápidamente y arrojó una flama que destruyó a su agresor. Anek se dio cuenta entonces que no tenía tiempo para buscar a los demás, tenía que seguir su ejemplo. Protegió a Aome y destruyó tantas criaturas como pudo hasta que un par de quejidos apagados finalizaron con el sonido de las batallas cerca de él.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse por el bienestar de sus compañeros, todas las criaturas cambiaron abruptamente su comportamiento; retrocedieron y aclararon el panorama de manera inmediata.

Cuando Anek levantó la mirada quedó completamente sorprendido; nuevamente el inmenso cuervo se encontraba frente a él; las pequeñas criaturas se habían juntado con este fin. No obstante el cuervo de nuevo se adaptó a la situación.

Ya no tenía patas, se mantenía despegado del suelo aleteando constantemente; sus garras ahora se encontraban en su espalda, al igual que un par de brazos retorcidos dentro de las cuales sujetaba fuertemente a Tazca e Inuyasha los cuales luchaban por liberarse.

¡Tazca, Inuyasha! – Exclamó al ver semejante escena.

¡Maldición, suéltame monstruo! – Gritó Inuyasha que parecía conservar todas sus energías a pesar de estar preso.

¡AH! – Tazca por otro lado parecía estar sufriendo la constante presión a la que su cuerpo era sometido.

¡Oh no, Tazca! – Mencionó Aome al darse cuenta de esto.

Anek no supo qué hacer, su mente se quedó en blanco, sólo observaba con angustia la frustrante escena; trataba de apartar la mirada para poder pensar con claridad pero cada vez que lo intentaba los gritos del joven arquero llamaban su atención. _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!_ Pensaba incansablemente.

¿Acaso no harás nada? – Esa pregunta finalmente logró que apartara la mirada sólo para encontrarse a Six justo detrás de él.

¡Por favor...! – Expresó Anek apresurado - ¡Déjalos ir! –

No creo que pueda... – Mencionó Six despreocupada.

¡NO TRATES DE RAZONAR CON ELLA! – Gritó Inuyasha.

Por favor – Continuó Anek ignorando al hombre mitad bestia - Una vez dijiste que no querías hacernos daño... –

Y es verdad, pero como te darás cuenta YO no estoy haciendo nada – Comentó la joven de la capucha encogiéndose de hombros.

¡De acuerdo, ya basta! – Exclamó Aome - Me quieres a mi ¿no es así? ¿Si voy contigo los dejarás ir? – Preguntó insegura.

¡AOME NO! – Se quejó Anek.

¡Vaya, al fin alguien que escucha razones! – Dijo Six con cierto alivio.

Es la única forma Anek... – Señaló la colegia firmemente a pesar de estar insegura.

Anek continuaba escuchando los gritos del joven de azul cabello y logró identificar _"N-NO LA D-DEJES..."_ entre sus quejidos; Inuyasha por otro lado le ordenaba la inmediata destrucción de su captor o la de la mujer de la capucha; Aome estaba resuelta a entregarse a cambio de sus amigos y comenzó a caminar hacia la impredecible mujer.

El joven de verdes ojos estaba petrificado, quería detener aquella situación, los pasos de Aome parecían ir en cámara lenta. Anek pensó entonces, por unos segundos, que de ser tan fuerte como Tazca, podría hacerle frente a aquella situación, podría liberar a sus compañeros y proteger a su inocente amiga, si tan sólo fuera como...

¡AHHHH! – Gritó el joven de azul cabello.

¡TAZCA! – Exclamó Anek fuertemente.

Un violento y vivaz fuego cubrió por completo sus brazos, suceso que fue acompañado de una onda de energía que sorprendió a todos los presentes y que provocó que una pequeña área circular alrededor del cuerpo de Anek se prendiera en fuego también, sus ojos esmeraldas se hicieron más afilados y miraron directamente a los de Six con una seriedad perturbadora que provocó que esta dieran un paso atrás de manera involuntaria.

Se movió e inclinó a tal velocidad que parecía dejar un pequeño rastro, un fantasma, de su posición anterior que de alguna forma fue perceptible a la vista ya que nadie más pudo parpadear siquiera; posó sus manos sobre la incendiada superficie, como si se preparara para correr.

Una vez más, su mirada encontró los brillantes ojos de la joven de la capucha, la cual finalmente supo lo que sucedería después y logró moverse. Con un solo impulso el cuerpo de Anek avanzó en línea recta dejando un rastro de fuego después de cada imperceptible paso.

Six se había preparado, su abdomen, brazos y parte del pecho comenzaron a convertirse en metal, pero para cuando se dio cuenta Anek se encontraba frente a ella; cruzó sus brazos y agachó la mirada en forma de defensa lo más rápido que pudo.

Antes de que se sintiera completamente protegida, los ígneos brazos del pelirrojo joven tocaron los brazos recientemente cubiertos de metal provocando una gigantesca explosión. Un oscuro y espeso humo negro se formó y una figura encapuchada salió expulsada de este bruscamente a kilómetros de distancia.

La imperturbable figura de puntiagudo cabello emergió del humo, juntó rápidamente sus brazos y las llamas que cubrían estos se juntaron únicamente en sus manos creando así una sólida y alargada figura apagando así todo rastro de fuego que permanecía encendido.

Anek inclinó su cuerpo ligeramente mientras tiraba de la cuerda del arco que acababa de forjarse en sus manos; sobre el mismo dos destellos de fuego se crearon y tomaron forma de flechas. Estas fueron disparadas y cortaron con facilidad las garras del monstruo que mantenían cautivos a Tazca e Inuyasha.

Aome – Pronunció con un tono serio.

¡A-ah, s-sí! – Respondió la colegiala después de permanecer boquiabierta ante todo lo sucedido en unos segundos y aún un poco asustada del mismo Anek.

¿Dónde está la perla ahora? – Preguntó sin cambiar su tono.

¡Um...e-está justo en el cuello! – Respondió lo más rápido que pudo.

Bien – Comentó – Asegúrate de que Tazca e Inuyasha estén bien – Aome asintió y se dirigió a sus compañeros que, aún sujetos por las cercenadas garras, habían caído lejos de la zona de batalla.

El joven de verdes ojos entonces, corrió hacia la criatura disparando constantes flamas que impactaron el cuerpo del afectado cuervo; la última flama la contuvo en su mano y la hizo impactar el suelo ubicando así su cuerpo en el cielo con una visión clara del punto débil del inmenso cuervo.

Una nueva flecha de fuego se formó en su arco, Anek disparó hacía abajo de manera vertical cruzando el cuello de la criatura e incrustándose en el suelo creando una nueva explosión que dejó las carbonizadas partes de la criatura alrededor de la orilla del río.

A la vez que Inuyasha se liberaba con facilidad de la garra y era regañado por Aome ya que se había negado a liberar Tazca; el joven de azul cabello permanecía desconcertado ante los impredecibles actos de su compañero. A pesar de estar lastimado no podía dejar de pensar en ¡¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?!

Finalmente fue liberado a regañadientes por el hombre mitad bestia después de que su cuerpo golpeó el suelo bruscamente una vez que la colegia exclamó "!Siéntate¡" y pudo contemplar el momento en el que la criatura fue destruida sin dejar de preguntarse "¿De dónde había sacado tanto poder Anek?"

El cuerpo del joven de verdes ojos permaneció en el aire por unos segundos antes de que su arco desapareciera y descendiera en picada.

¡Demonios! – Exclamó Tazca al percatarse de esto.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y creó una gran burbuja de agua calculado el lugar en el que caería Anek. El cuerpo del joven de puntiagudo cabello entró en la estructura de agua evitándole un grave daño. Tazca siguió avanzando, acompañado de Inuyasha y Aome mientras la burbuja se disolvía lentamente.

¡Anek! – Clamó el joven de azul cabello sujetando la cabeza de su inconsciente compañero.

¿Está bien? – Preguntó preocupada Aome.

Eso creo... – Respondió analizando el estado de Anek.

¡Olvídense de eso! – Expresó Inuyasha - ¡¿Qué le pasó a la perla?! – Preguntó impaciente.

¡Eres un insensible! – Regañó la colegiala.

¡¿De qué hablas?! – Se defendió el joven de plateado cabello - ¡Ese sujeto derrotó sólo al demonio, una simple caída no acabaría con él, mucho menos si fue amortiguada! –

Tazca parecía no prestar atención a la discusión de Inuyasha y Aome; Anek se encontraba bien, tenía ligeros golpes, nada grave. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, no lograba comprender ¿Cómo Anek había logrado semejante hazaña? ¿De dónde había sacado tanta fuerza y valentía? ¿Por qué apareció un arco en sus manos?

Estas y otras preguntas sin respuesta lo mortificaban nuevamente, no obstante un nuevo acontecimiento llamó la atención de todos los presentes; los fragmentos de la derrotada criatura comenzaron a moverse nuevamente y a juntarse en el cielo, muy lejos de la zona de la batalla.

El par de ojos esmeralda de Anek se abrieron lentamente sólo para contemplar en el apacible cielo aquella retorcida y dañada figura alada emitiendo un chillido de furia.

La batalla no había terminado...


End file.
